


Our Family

by AnneAce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopting teenagers, Avengers Family, Bisexuality, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Punk Steve Rogers, Rhodey and Sam get stuff done, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Shuri wants attention, gay bars, talks about Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 81,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAce/pseuds/AnneAce
Summary: Some families are born to each other and some are created. The Avengers thought they had found family in each other, but they are left broken after civil war. Some families get torn apart and bring in new members in as they piece themselves back together. Families sometimes grow faster than one would think because some people won't stop adopting teenagers.OrSteve and Tony adopt Peter Parker, Wanda runs away from her new dads, Bucky finds a teenage sister, and Loki is desperate for love, or something like that.





	1. Tony! I found a spider!

Steve Rogers knew damn well who Spiderman was. He had found the kid. Of course, everyone thought that Tony had because he was a genius and had F.R.I.D.A.Y who could watch out for those kinds of things, but nope it had been Steve.

It had been a Sunday evening and he was walking around Queens, disguised in his hat and sunglasses. If Natasha saw him she would throw a fit, but it wasn’t like he was on a mission at the moment. He’d spent the evening at Sam’s apartment helping him move in. 

Tony had offered Sam his own floor at the tower, but Sam had politely refused a permanent stay. He needed his own space without having to think about someone on the team barging in on him. Frankly, Steve understood. Besides Sam’s new apartment was closer to the V.A. 

Sam had told Steve that he should spend the night but Steve had elected to walk back to the tower. Natasha was leaving for a mission in the morning and he’d like to see her off.  
So unbeknownst to anyone Captain America was walking down the streets of queens listening to a podcast. It was called “Stuff Mom Never Told You” that Sharon had recommended to him. 

Most of the team thought that he and Sharon had a thing going on, and he supposed they might. Honestly, the idea of dating Peggy’s niece sort of disturbed him, especially since Peggy was still alive and they had been sort of dating when he went into the ice. Sharon agreed, even though she did admit that what she felt for him wasn’t necessarily familiar or friendly. Steve didn’t really like thinking about that mess and really they were both happy with their weekly wine nights. Wednesday nights Steve would bring a bottle of red wine to her apartment and they would drink while watching trashy reality tv shows and doing each other's nails. 

A flash of red and blue yanked Steve out of his thoughts. He turned his head and saw a- person? Swinging around and doing flips.  
He landed on top of a building and waved down to the people below. Someone stopped beside Steve. Steve's his face twisted in confusion. The women laughed. “Not from Queens,” she asked.

“Brooklyn,” he responded.

She smiled at him. “That’s our friendly neighborhood Spiderman,” she informed him her eyes glittering, “he’s not your Avenger level of hero, but we all appreciate him here. He stops some robberies here and there, muggings, gang fights, but you know he rescues cats from trees and helps people across the street. A real sweetie.”

“How long has he been out here,” Steve asked eyeing the vigilante. 

The women sucked in her lip. “About a year I think.”

Spiderman started doing backflips at the request of someone below. Steve chuckled. “He’s very excitable isn’t he?”

“Well that’s true, but it’s nice to see someone so excited to help people,” she answered.

“Sure is,” Steve agreed, “thank you for your time, Ma’am.”

She looked up at him her eyes twinkling. “No problem Captain.”

She squeezed his arm and walked away. Steve smiled, he loved the kind of people who treated him just like a regular person just to reveal they knew who he was. Yeah, Tasha was right in saying his disguises sucked, but they allowed him a bit of privacy while still being approachable.

He watched Spiderman who definitely was not a full-grown man answer a call. His body tensed in the all shoot position which reminded Steve of how Bucky use to react when his Moma came looking for him when he didn’t come home on time. 

So Steve did what any good civilian would do and followed the kid home. He noted which window the kid went through and then walked around to the front of the building. He did the math in his head to figure out which number their apartment would be in. 

Johnsons, Ramous, Scott, Muller, Parker, Kopankis, Webster. 

“Are you here to look at the apparent for rent?” A male voice asked Steve. 

Steve looked away from the speakers and smiled at the approaching man and rubbed his head. “How’d you know,” he asked putting on his best sheepish smile relaxing his muscles to appear more casual.

“You got the look,” the man answered returning his smile, “here I’ll take you up.”

“I appreciate that,” Steve answered, “I’m Derek.”

He offered his hand out to the other man. “Chase, good to meet you, Derek.”

Chase opened the door and lead Steve in. “So what’s bringing you to Queens,” Chase inquired.

“A new start,” Steve answered following Chase up the steps, “what’s making you leave?”

They arrived at the first door on the second floor and Chase unlocked it. “Well my wife and I just found out that she’s pregnant,” he answered.

“Congratulations,” Steve replied.

“Thanks, Anyways our first son has really bad Asthma and we’ve been meaning to move someplace with better air, we’re going to go to Ohio with my in-laws. Now it seems like we have to get out butts in gear. This place is to small for five people.”

Steve mentally came up with a cover story to match Chase. The apartment was nice, very obvious kids lived here. Steve made the mental note that Sam and Tony would love the kitchen. 

Against popular belief, Tony could cook. In fact, he insisted on cooking family dinner on Saturday nights. Pepper and Rhodey said that Tony was in a much better place than he had been when he first became Iron Man and needed to be reminded to eat. Not that wasn’t still a problem but F.R.I.D.A.Y now reminded Tony and if he ignored her then Steve would go down to the lab to get him. Still, he could find Tony dancing around this kitchen making dinner. 

“Anyways,” Chase said drawing Steve out of his thoughts, “the ice machine in the fridge leaks but other than that all the appliances work.”

“It looks great,” Steve agreed.

“Do you cook much?”

No. Bucky had been the one to cook when Steve’s Mom passed and with so much to learn about the future there hadn’t been much time to learn how besides a few simple things.  
Keeping his story in mind Steve answered, “not really. My wife did most of the cooking, but I gotta step up now.”

“Did she get a bigger job,” Chase questioned.

Steve looked away and towards the window shuffling his feet “she uh, well cancer got her two months ago,” he answered.

Chase gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry for your loss,” he answered.

Steve looked down at his feet for a second but brought his head up putting on one of those I’m trying to be brave smiles “well that’s what fresh starts are for,” he replied.

“I’ll show you the rest of the house,” Chase told him.

Chase took him around the apartment. It was nice, cozy. A place to start a family. Chase invited him back I got the kitchen after the tour and offered some coffee. Steve took it gratefully. 

“So what’s the neighborhood like around here,” he asked.

“It’s good,” Chase answered, “I know it doesn’t look fresh, but since Spiderman came around crime rates have dropped dramatically. Everyone looks out for each other here. I have a closet filled with presents for the baby.”

Chase smiled softly. “Are there any other families in this complex,” Steve questioned.

“A couple,” Chase answered, “the Albrights on the first floor have two kids a boy who’s three and a girl who's five. They’re sweet. Then the Johnsons on the third floor have a thirteen-year-old daughter, of course, there’s us, and the Frisks who are now expecting a daughter. This apartment complex is more for the elderly and bachelors I’m afraid. Though the next one over is full of families. Oh yeah. I almost forgot May Parker is raising her nephew Peter. Her husband Ben died last year, shot in a mugging. They’ve been having a rough time so I’m afraid they aren’t the most sociable. Peter is about fifteen I think. Anyways they’re on the fourth floor, right above this one I think.”

Ah. Peter Parker. That was what Steve needed. A name and address was what he needed to give to Tony so he could do more research.

“So you have kids then?” Chase asked.

Steve smiled. “Twins actually,” he answered, “they’re sixteen. It’s been hard on them, but we are moving forward.”

It wasn’t that big of a stretch. Steve had wondered when he first meet the twins if they could mentor them, and while Pietro did die, which Steve would always feel guilty over Wanda was still with them. Though Clint was more like her father than anyone else. Maybe Steve could count himself like an Uncle, maybe.  
Chase nodded and they kept talking for a while. Steve thanked Chase and told him he’d let him know about the apartment. He wouldn’t actually but it was good to keep up pretenses.

As Steve walked he Googled Spiderman and starred to watch the videos. The kid had potential, but it was so dangerous for him to be out here on his own without training. Steve knew that from experience. It took him way too long to figure out how to throw a punch without breaking his thumb. 

“Good Evening Captain,” F.R.I.D.A.Y greeted.

“Good Evening F.R.I.D.A.Y. Is Tony in his workshop?”

“Where else would he be,” F.R.I.D.A.Y snarked, “would you like me to take you down.”

“Yes if you would,” Steve answered.

“It would be my pleasure,” she answered and the elevator went down.

When it opened Tony was washing his hands. He looked over at Steve. “Are you always so overtly polite? Because I think my A.I likes you more than she likes me and that’s just not fair.”

Steve blushed. “That’s because I do Boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y announced.

Tony rolled his eyes and flopped down onto the couch. “Blasphemy,” he yelled pointing at a camera and then leveled his look at Steve, “why must you turn my children against me, Rogers?”

Dummy wandered over and beeped at Steve. Steve patted the robot's side. “Really Dummy you to,” Tony complained, “why do I even keep you.”

“Because you’d be lost without him,” Steve answered taking the seat across from Tony. 

Tony’s face softened for a moment. “So did you get your Boyfriend settled in?”

Steve wasn’t really sure how to handle this type of thing. Especially with Tony. “Sam and I aren’t dating,” he reminded Tony which Tony waved off, “but yeah he’s good. The apartment is nice. Thanks for helping him find it.”

“Well, I have who knows how many properties I could live on,” Tony responded, “if he wants another place to crash who am I to blame him?”

There was an awkward silence. Dummy brought over a milkshake and handed it to Steve. “Thank you,” he told the robot.

Tony groaned. “God bless America,” he exclaimed, “Do you kiss babies on the weekend? You know if you ran for mayor you’d probably win.”

“Did you know that there is a vigilante in Queens?” Steve asked skipping over that entire conversation. 

He liked Tony’s wit, a lot actually, he just wasn’t sure if Tony would like his. He watched the banter drop from Tony’s expression.  
“There are a lot of vigilantes around the city lately,” Tony answered, “but I haven’t heard of one centered in Queens.”

Steve pulled out his phone and handed it over to Tony. “He’s been operating for about a year now and calls himself Spiderman.”

“Is that a Onesie,” Tony demanded.

He handed the phone back and started to google using his holograms. Steve let Tony watch a few more videos. “So why are you bringing this guy to me. It looks like he has it figured out,” Tony questioned, but Steve knew that the genius was hooked. 

“His name is Peter Parker and he’s fifteen.”

Tony swore colorfully. “Who lets a fucking fifteen year old go out and fight as guys,” he demanded. 

Steve gave Tony the address and then said, “I’ guessing his parents are dead and he’s being raised by his Aunt May. His Uncle was the victim of a fatal mugging a year ago which is when the Spider-Man activity started so I’m guessing no one knows.”

Tony sighed. A school book picture came up of Peter. He was a small dark-haired thing with adorable chubby cheeks and lakes of brown eyes. “Oh, Stevie he looks like a puppy,” Tony complained, “how are we supposed to keep letting him do this? He’s way too young! He’s younger than you were!”

“I doubt we can get him to stop, but it looks like he is pretty content just keeping Queens safe,” Steve noted.

Tony rubbed his face. “Alright so trying to force him to stop is a bad idea, I can’t stop so I can’t imagine an impulsive teenager could.”

Steve leaned forward and pressed the play button on a school video. There was Peter Parker stumbling over a chair. “Peter be careful,” the person behind the camera whined. 

“It’s fine Ned,” Peter called back “now come on!”

The camera turned to a small robot and Peter popped into frame next to it. Peter was jumping up and down with excitement. “Ok R5 fist bump,” Peter exclaimed holding out his fist. 

The robot indeed gave him a fist bump and Peter said pumped his fist into the air and both Peter and the robot started to dance. “I’m impressed,” Tony commented.

“Now for the cool stuff,” Peter exclaimed and he dropped a few stones in front of the robot,“R5 can you give Ned a blue rock please?”

The robot beeped and rolled towards the stones. It studied them before picking up the blue one. Then it looked between Peter and the person behind the camera before marching over to the camera and setting the stone down. 

“Thanks, R5,” Ned exclaimed.

The robot made another happy chirp sound and waves. Peter dropped a puzzle onto the table and instructed the robot to completely it. After a few attempts, it did. Waving its hand in joy when it finished and offering its fist for another fist bump. 

Peter happily complied “thanks buddy,” he cheered. 

Then the video stopped. The title of the video was R5, Peter Parker, and Ned Leeds Winners Of Midtown Highs Fifth Annual Robotics show.

Tony tapped something on his phone and Steve peered over his shoulder. “What are you doing,” he asked.

“I’m making a very large anonymous donation to Midtown High,” Tony answered, “if that kid and any of his classmates are that smart than they deserve the best equipment money can buy.”

“True,” Steve agreed.

“Alright Cap, so how do we help this ray of sunshine. Oh gosh, he’s so pure I might barf.”

Steve smiled at Tony and Tony smiled back. They spent the rest of the night watching YouTube videos of Spiderman thinking about how to help the young hero.  
So here’s the thing Steve Rodgers might have a small crush on Tony Stark. A lot of people assumed that Steve was quiet around Stark because he didn’t like him, but Steve had been the same way around Peggy and Bucky the first time they meet. Steve had a thing for falling for people larger than life. 

The problem was that Tony was in a relationship with Pepper Potts who Steve felt honored to meet because she was all that Tony bragged about and more. Steve respected that. It didn’t appear like Tony was seeing anyone outside of Mrs. Potts either all the news articles seemed convinced that she had set him straight and was going to be his one and only forever. So Tony was monogamous which was fine. 

Monogamy was fine. He was monogamous with Bucky for a while until they meet Peggy. Well kinda. They were as monogamous as two queer kids could be in the nineteen twenties. Which meant Bucky chased skirts and pretended to. Peggy had grabbed Steve’s heart the moment he saw her and Bucky knew the second he saw them. Which didn’t bug Bucky so much as long as Steve didn’t leave him. So Steve wouldn’t mind one bit sharing Tony with someone if Tony was interested.

Natasha had assured Steve that Tony flirted shamelessly with everyone he met. Tony flirted a lot though. 

Tony and Steve made it their joint mission to help out Spiderman- Aka Peter Parker- AKA the most precious child to have ever existed according to Tony. Who had decided to make a new suit for the kid after they determined that the kid was just wearing a costume and had zero protection. 

“Tony why is my suit tighter,” Steve asked walking into the lab wearing his suit. 

Tony looked up from Peter’s suit and gave Steve the once over. Then he leaned back and whistled. “Damn you look fine. U! Make sure you get a shot of Cap’s ass. The World really should thank me for this.”

U spun around Steve moving his camera towards the man’s butt. Steve skittered away while Tony laughed. “That ass is a national treasure,” he exclaimed, “I wanna bite it.”

Steve blushed. “Stark!”

Tony shrugged “You’re cute when you are flustered. Did you have any luck finding your ex?”

Yes, Steve was still looking for Bucky. “No,” Steve admitted and didn’t correct him about the boyfriend thing because it was kind of true, “he was long gone before we got there.”

Tony gave him a sympathetic look. “Don’t worry about it. You’ll find your hubby and if you don’t you can be mine!”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Sure Stark in your dreams. I’ll do that when I let you bite my ass.”

“Oh I love it when you get feisty with me,” Tony chuckled, “so did you check on our kid?”

Steve wasn’t really sure when they started to think of Peter as their kid, but it had happened. Probably after the first week and they stalked Facebook. It wasn’t creepy. They were just making sure they could help the masked superhero in every way possible. 

“Well, he quit band. So there’s that,” Steve answered setting his shield down and dropping himself over the couch. 

He watched Tony tinker with the red and blue suit. “I really do think this kid is meant to be ours,” Tony hummed, “blue and red. I’m red obviously.”

“Obviously,” Steve agreed not trying to fight the smile on his lips.

“And you’re the blue,” Stark went on waving some tool Steve didn’t know the name of, “he has my stunning good looks.”

“Keep inflating your ego Stark it might hit the ceiling,” Steve chided.

Tony snorted “and he got all that righteous fury from you. If I can get that stick out from your ass I think you have some snark to I think he could get that from both of us.”

“Tony he’s not biologically ours,” Steve reminded him.

Tony made a puff sound. “Don’t care,” he snipped.

“Anyways. I got you a present,” Steve told him.

Tony’s head snapped up and Steve threw the vial. Tony juggled It before he caught it. His eyes lit up and Steve was a little in love with him at that moment.

“You do love me, Stevie,” Tony exclaimed, “and here I thought you were going to tell me to add more stuff to the suit.”

“Did you add a heater?” Steve asked.

Being cold sucked. Steve could still remember how the water of the Arctic froze every bone in his body. He couldn’t take cold showers anymore and he had five space heaters in the winter to keep warm. 

“This is why I keep you around Dorito,” Tony quipped, “you're like the second half of my brain.”

“Dorito,” Steve asked even though he knew he would regret it.

He watched Tony stare at Spider-Man’s webbing. “Check the internet Cap or the group chat Clint sent a whole article link.”

Steve laid back on the couch and opened up the group chat. He found the link after a bunch of pictures of Doritos from Clint and Sam yelling in all caps DAT ASS THOU.  
He read the article and groaned. He texted Sam. 

Steve: You’re a traitor

Sam: Did you see the dorito article?

Steve: Yes and fuck you for encouraging Clint 

Sam: ...

Sam: DAT ASS THOU

Steve: Why am I even friends with you? 

Sam: I don’t know you’re the one that stalked my house. 

Steve: Shut up. That’s not what happened at all.

Sam: I didn’t give you my address.

Steve: The World was in danger Sam.

Sam: My Evening was in danger. Lol.

Steve: Am I supposed to know where that’s from?

Sam: I hate you. My references are genius and wasted on you.

Sam: Watch the Incredibles.

Steve smiled and sat up, knowing he could get a rise out of Tony peaking his phone out to film the reaction. “Hey, do you own the Incredibles.”

Tony dropped his wrench. “How dare you,” he spat waving a finger at the super soldier, “who owns movies anymore? Get to the future Cap we stream things now. Jesus! You know what order a pizza if you can figure it out. We’re watching the Incredibles. F.R.I.D.A.Y cue up Incredibles.”

Steve chuckled Tony was adorable when he was flustered. He quit recording and went to order a pizza online just to prove he could. With pizza and water, Steve and Tony sat down to watch the movie. 

As the movie progressed Tony got closer and closer to Steve until he was practically in the other man’s lap. Steve did his best to ignore him even if the other man was watching him more than the movie.

It was true that Tony was a shameless flirt. He loved doing it and seeing the blush it gave people. He also loves flirting with homophobic straight guys to freak them out.  
Steve was great because he blushed so easily and he was so pretty when he blushed but he didn’t say anything back, just changed the conversation. Tony could not figure out what Roger's deal was, but it was pissing him off. 

Tony had seen Steve around gay couples and his eyes had burned with such fire, but sometimes Tony caught Steve giving him lustful looks. It pissed Tony off because he couldn’t tell if Steve was secretly homophobic or had a secret crush on him and he was a genius so he should be able to figure it out, but he couldn’t. And as they sat on the couch together after months of wondering Tony finally gave in to his curiosity and lust. Consequences be damned. 

The movie credits started to roll and the Captain looked over at him and Tony leaned forward pressing this lips together. He heard Steve gasp and he started to pull back.  
Steve caught his arm before he could get very far and pulled him back into the kiss. It was Tony’s turn to gasp. However, Steve was a really good kisser and Tony found himself captivated. Ha CAPtivated. 

Eventually, they pulled back and Steve was blushing. “God that was hot,” Tony breathed, “though you don’t taste like Doritos.”

Steve laughed and slid to the floor. He pulled Tony down for another kiss sliding his tongue against Tony’s lips. Tony eagerly accepted. After Steve had kissed him senses he let Tony go and Tony felt like a noodle.

He flopped over the couch. “What about Pepper,” Steve asked.

“Monogamy sucks,” he answered thinking about the love his life, “she’s on a date with Rhodey Bear right now. It’s date night for them. They need each other dealing with me,” Tony rolled his eyes, “they’re a good couple, but Pep is the one I want to marry. Like our relationships outside of each other are different and we have them and it’s great and healthy and we are happy, but I would go monogamous for her if that is what she wanted."

Steve nodded like he understood. “When I meet Peggy, Bucky he said I should be with the both of them. He gave that up for me.” he confessed his eyes tearing up. 

Tony kissed a tear that fell down his cheek. “I’m an ass, aren’t I? Teasing you about Barnes being your boyfriend when he actually was.”

Steve shrugged. “He’s alive,” Steve answered, “I’m responsible for him. He’s still my best fella. I’ll search forever for him if I have to, but if he was killed,” Steve choked, “or brought back to Hydra I couldn’t live. Tony, I put that plane in the water to join him.”

Tony felt ice freeze him. His lifelong hero and celebrity crush wanting to die? He couldn’t imagine it. He shook his head. “Well, I’m glad you’re alive.”

Steve smiled looking like a golden retriever. Peter got that from him. “That’s enough heavy for one night,” Steve decided, “tell me how you’re going to add a heater to Peter’s suit.”

Tony sunk deep into the couch cushions and began to tell Steve his ideas. 

Steve and Tony started to share tentative kisses and Steve started to get more flirty, more open to Tony. It drove him crazy. Neither of them were sure where the relationship was going and they were keeping it on the down low while they were, but for them, it was enough. 

“Peps he has bed head,” Tony complained as they walked to a board meeting, “it’s like criminal. My bed head is a mess and it’s so sexy on him. Ugh,” Tony complained.

Pepper laughed. The walked past a tv and Sokovia was burning. Not Literally just a building but Wanda looked horrified. So many things flashed through Tony’s mind at that second. “It looks like you have to go to work,” Pepper told him. 

That’s how the Accords fiasco started and Tony remembered why he didn’t always get along with Steve. He was such a stubborn ass, but he wouldn’t let their son into get into a fight right? He just needed a few minutes to talk and make the Captain see reason. 

Steve was stunned for a second when he saw Spiderman at the airport in the suit he had made for him with Tony. That almost hurt more than anything Tony had down so far, but he could yell at Tony later. He had to stop Zemo and he had to make sure Bucky was safe. Get that programming out of his head. Then he could fix things with Tony, or just fight for fucking custody of the kid. 

“That thing does not obey the law of physics at all,” Peter yelled.

Steve would love to explain it all to him, but he didn’t have time and they were in the middle of a fight. “Look Kid. There’s a lot going on here that you don’t understand,” he wanted Peter out of this fight as soon as possible.

“Stark said you’d say that. He also said go for your legs,” Peter cheered shorting our his webs. 

Of course, he did because screw Stark. “Did Stark tell you anything else?” He asked, like how I’m the one who helped make that suit for you or how I have a whole training regiment prepared for you.  
“That you’re wrong. You think your right. And that makes you dangerous,” Peter responded honestly.

Damn it this kid was too loveable and Tony was such a dick. Still, Steve had been the one to figure out how Peter fought and make everything work for him so he knew how to beat him. And Steve knew he was dangerous when something stood in his way. 

“I guess he had a point,” he admitted and his brain glitched back to being an awkward mess, “you got heart kid. Where’re you from?”

“Queen,” Spiderman answered holding struggling to hold the shuttle.

“Brooklyn,” Steve smiled and then ran off before he could say something more embarrassing.

That’s how Steve first meet Peter and Steve didn’t think he would ever forgive Tony for that, but that was just one thing to add to the list. 

Later back at the compound Tony thought that he’d always regret bringing Peter into that fight. That was why he couldn’t look at him. Peter was supposed to be his and Steve’s responsibility, but that was ruined now. 

Rhodes was hurt, Steve and half of the Avengers were long gone and into hiding and all he had left was Pepper and his destructive tendencies.  
Then the letter came. 

Tony,  
I’m glad you’re back at the compound, I don’t like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I’ve been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere – even in the Army. My faith is in people, I guess. Individuals. And I’m happy to say for the most part, they haven’t let me down. Which is why I can’t let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but – maybe they shouldn’t. I know I hurt you Tony. I guess I thought – by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but… I can see now I was really sparing myself. I’m sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you were only doing what you believe in, and that’s all any of us can do, it’s all any of us should. So no matter what, I promise if you -- if you need us. If you need me, I’ll be there.  
Steve  
It was a crappy letter and it was so fucking Captain America it reminded Tony that he had been looking at the idol during the whole mess, not the real life man. Still the phone stayed untouched in his pocket.  
Then a few weeks later Tony revived another letter. 

Stark,  
Fuck you. Seriously you can just fuck off. There is no way in hell you ever deserved Steve, not that I do either, but that’s another story, who did you think you were messing with. Steve if a fucking person. A person Stark, not like you would understand that. He’s so mad and pissed off at you, you have no idea. Don’t worry though I’m going to enlighten you. Buckle up, sweetheart. And what the hell is wrong with you bringing that kid into battle. I could have hurt him! Jesus, Stark. That was just an asshole move on all parts. Good job winning that custody battle, you dick. Here’s the letter that Steve should have sent you, but you know he’s such a good person he would rather make peace than take care of his own feelings.

Fuck You  
Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, AKA the Winter Fucking Soldier.

P.S  
Sorry, Tony, I tried to get him to stop, but he’s a whirlwind. You’re going to love him one day I promise. Here’s a list of counselors I recommend I know their not your favorite thing but we all need a little help.  
Sam

Tony laughed. He knew he shouldn’t but he did. “What are you laughing at Stank,” Rhodey asked from the couch. 

Tony handed him the paper and looked at the next one.

Dear Tony,  
I hate you right now. I hate you so much. You hate my perfect teeth. Well, fuck you too. I want to put you on top of the list of people that I hate, but I can’t, because even though everything you’ve done sucks it’s nothing compared to other things that have happened to Bucky and I.  
Do you remember that night when you first kissed me? I don’t really think you do and I wish more than anything I could forget it. I told you what I would do for Bucky what I had done, and that didn’t seem to cross your mind. If Pepper was torture for seventy years then framed for a crime she didn’t commit and have a death squad sent after her you would have done the same fucking thing I did. 

You didn’t listen to me when I told you how much he means to me. You didn’t listen to me when I chose to retire rather than sign the accords. That was my right and you decided to try and take that anyways. I tried to warn you of a bigger problem than the accords and you didn’t care. You didn’t want to listen.  
That’s your problem, Tony. It’s not that you're arrogant, or that you don’t care. You care too much in fact but you are so caught up in your guilt and obsession you forget to listen to what others need before you decide that for them. We could have worked past not agreeing on the accords I was willing to go along with your plan and fix them later, but then you reminded me that you don’t want to listen. That you can’t. 

And maybe that’s partly my fault. Maybe I only let you see the Queer Captain America and that confused you, but that’s not who I am, just like how you aren’t just Iron Man.  
And if you came to me right now I would try to fix all of our issues still, but I don’t know if I want that or even if you will ever want that again. I hope Pepper and Rhodey are ok. Sam checks the news twice a day about Rhodey’s condition, you were a dick for shooting him by the way. 

You were a bigger dick for bringing Peter with you. What were you thinking Tony? It hurts to think that you were just making a play to hurt me and well I guess that worked, and I guess you meant to push me away at that point. Just like you did with Nat. She’s devastated by the way. But if you need me, I’ll be a phone call away. 

Stay safe  
Steve Rodgers

When Tony finished he wasn’t sure if he was laughing or crying. That was so much better than Steve’s first letter. 

Pepper took it from his hands and read it herself. She snorted. “What happened wasn’t your fault Tony,” Rhodey reminded him.

Tony sighed leaning back. “It wasn’t all my fault, but he had a point. I was so caught up trying to fix what I thought was wrong I forgot about everyone else. That’s on me.”

Rhodey gave him a strange look. “Are you feeling ok Tones?”

Tony shrugged. “F.R.I.D.A.Y make a compilation video for everything everyone on the Avenger's team had ever said about the accords,” he ordered. 

“Anything else,” F.R.I.D.A.Y asked.

“Yeah get me every document or video you can get your hands on about Steve Rodgers.”

“Despite my lack of hands, I will try my best” she snarked back.

Tony clapped his hands. “Ok, Rhodey Bear let's look at those legs I made.”

Tony lead Rodey to the lab and Pepper sat with the letters. She got them framed and they hung in Tony’s office. 

Tony started to make a list about the things he knew about Steve Rogers because he was a genius and this was how genius learned to deal with people obviously.  
Then the fairy accident happened with Peter and Tony received another letter.

Douchebag,  
This is why you need Steve. He crushed my arm when he saw the news. Crushed my mental arm. Shuri was pissed, but she was more pissed at you because it’s really fucking clear that you aren’t giving him the proper resources. Get your act together geez. Why do you think I got stuck with Steve. He had no idea what the fuck he was doing but kept doing it anyway. And I had to drag him out of fights. That’s what your suppose to do. 

I can’t fucking believe you, go to hell. Your father had more sense than you, and he convinced me it was a good idea to have do some gunplay in the tent next to the general's tent. 

The point is take care of your kid before Rodgers decides to come out of hiding and do it himself. That’s going to be a worse fight than your break up.

Screw You 

Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes AKA the former winter soldier 

PS  
Shuri removed the brainwashing from his head in case you were wondering. No more Winter Soldier although he has all the skills and memories. That sucks by the way. He doesn’t talk much. Steve says he talks more when they are alone. He locks himself in his rooms for days on end. Asked Tasha to kill him once. That was a really bad week. I don’t know how you feel about him, and I knows he killed your parents and that sucks really it does, but he had as much control over what he did as a robot does. You can hate him for all that I care, but hate him for who he is not what Hydra did. 

Well, regards,  
Sam

 

Tony,  
Do you remember the day I jumped out of a plane without a parachute? Yeah I know I’ve done that a lot. You know how you all like to lecture me about it how dangerous it was. I’ve never cared about myself though. I use to be ninety pounds soaking wet and sick more often than I was healthy. It always felt like the universe was trying to kill me off and the people around me seemed to agree. I always thought my life was short and I didn’t mind risking that for anyone else. Then I got big and I still didn’t mind. It just seemed like I would be harder to kill. Then Bucky died and I wanted more than anything to go with him. I left Peggy for him. She’s dead now. You should have been at her funeral too. Don’t think she didn’t tell me stories about you. But anyway me jumping without a shoot that was me resting fate, testing this body that still feels too large for me. I still wanted to follow Bucky. 

That’s how Peter is. He doesn’t care about his life, he probably doesn’t want to die, but it doesn’t matter if he lives as long as other people are alive. I don’t care what you think of me or what I say, just listen to this. Peter is never going to stop, he can’t. Whatever you do, do not leave him by himself keep track of him, support him, tell him you have his back.  
I’m laying in bed right now and I’m thinking about the way your eyes get darker when you're sleep deprived. How you bite your bottom lip when your tinkering on Peter’s suit. I miss you, and I hate that. I still kind of hate you. 

Missing you

Steve Rodgers 

Tony leaned back. There was so much to think about in that, but there was something in that Tony knew he had already failed at. Steve’s warning had come too late. He had already taken the suit back. 

He grabbed his phone. He needed to fix it before it was too late. It rang as he picked it up. Happy. Tony hit answer and he heard his security guard’s deep breath. “Tony. We have a problem,” he announced, “check the news.”

Tony turned the tv onto the news channel and saw his new plane up in flames on a beach. He swore. “Boss,” Happy grumbled, “I’m pretty sure the security cameras are showing Spiderman on the plane fighting some bird guy.”

Tony’s heart stopped and he looked back at the tv. Peter was nowhere in sight. “F.R.I.D.A.Y find Peter,” Tony ordered.

He waited impatiently but a minute later F.R.I.D.A.Y pulled up a live video feed of Peter sitting on top of a sigh watching the damage of the plane. Tony let out a sigh of relief. “Happy come to the compound and get the suit,” Tony ordered.

“You’re giving the suit back,” Happy exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, “and he’s going to be hanging around more if I have anything to say about it. Come back Happy I have work to do.”

Tony hung up and started a long night of phone calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy. I'm writing this, and I know it's pretty jumbled, but it's basically a world-building activity for me. I'll spruce this up later, but I wanted to get it on paper and out there, so here's the start. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


	2. Hey Stevie, A Birdie Keeps Chirping In My Ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky recovers in Wakanda with help from Shuri, and later Steve goes bar hopping with Scott and Clint. Sam is a good third wheel and gets an important call.

Steve Rogers, the annoying little ass that he is, bought a bar in France. Bucky has always said he wanted to be a civilian in France and that still tickled his fancy now. T’Challa gave Bucky the best therapy he could find and Shuri had a million test to make sure the programming was gone and the arm was perfect.

Sam was hopeful that they would deem Bucky stable so they could leave Wakanda. T’Challa was an amazing host, but they didn’t want to keep relying on his kindness. Natasha and Wanda were already in France getting their covers ready. Sam thought it was a terrible, brilliant, thing when Steve and Natasha got plotting. Clint and Scott would be joining them next week. 

Currently, Sam sat in the living room of the apartment that T’Challa had let them borrow. Steve and Bucky were sitting in the kitchen doing that thing when they both said nothing to each other, but they were saying a million different things anyway. 

Sam rubbed his face. Bucky has begrudgingly given into the fact that Steve was going to stay by his side, no matter what. This was despite one week of silence, three-four in the morning fights, and one fist fight and Bucky’s insistence that he wasn’t the same man that fell off that train. Steve’s stubborn determination said that he wasn’t the same man either, but he wasn’t going to leave anyway. And well, when Steve Rodgers decides something and digs his heels into the ground there isn’t one goddamn thing that’s going to stop him. 

So they were in Wakanda until Bucky completed the worst of his therapy. 

Despite how messed up Steve and Bucky both where it wasn’t hard to see that they were in love. You just had to look at them and you knew it. Then there was the fact that if someone touched Steve Bucky basically had a meltdown. Yeah, there was definitely some unhealthy codependency issues there were working at. 

But the fact that Sam was living in the same apartment said something about progress. 

“White Wolf!”

The door slid open and Princess Shuri the most intelligent person in the world swept in. Sam flinched. It was very hard to dislike Shuri. Besides intelligent, she was kind and funny, if not a bit brutal. Though Sam wasn’t keen on her getting in the middle of one of the super soldier's fights. 

On the other hand, Shuri had developed a connection with Bucky somehow and had him wrapped around her little finger. Sure enough at her call, he came trotting out of the kitchen. 

Sam stood from his spot on the couch, stepping closer to them. Not because Shuri needed protection, but because if Bucky managed to hurt her he would never forgive himself. “I’ve finished the updates for your arm,” she announced happily pulling at his flesh hand towards a chair. 

Sam didn’t bother trying to understand what she was doing while she tinkered with the arm. “So I finished the hologram covering,” she declared, “so you’ll be able to make your arm look like anything you want.”

The smirk on her face told Sam she was pleased with herself. “Even like skin. No one will be able to tell the difference unless they touch it. Next week I’ll finish with the technology that’ll make it actually feel like real skin.”

Bucky’s eyes were wide filled with amazement. To everyone, but Steve’s surprise, Bucky was a huge fucking nerd. “The cool part,” Shuri started.

“It’s all cool,” Bucky interrupted.

That made ten words today, Sam noted. Shuri smiled and shook her head. “The cool part,” she repeated holding out a pen-like object, “is that this Steve can use this to draw on your arm.”

“I can,” Steve asked walking into the room his voice pleasantly surprised. 

Shuri tossed him the pen and kept with her update. Steve sat beside Bucky and stroked his shoulder where metal met skin. Bucky let out a soft sigh and without warming the metal melted into skin. Sam could have sworn, if he didn’t know any better, that the arm was real and not metal. The hologram stayed in place even as Steve ran his fingers down to Bucky’s hand. “Try it,” Shuri demanded to Steve.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other. The language that only they knew. “Can I draw you,” Steve asked Shuri.

Shuri didn’t say anything for a moment before nodding. Sam flicked on the tv so Shuri would have something to watch while Steve drew. Steve loved live models, but it sucked to be one.

Steve gasped softly when the pen made its first line. After that, the only sound was the tv and light breathing. 

The news came on just as Steve was finishing. “In other news last night in New York, it has been confirmed that Spiderman prevented villain named Tomes from stealing a stash of alien technology from Tony Stark." 

Every head in the room whipped up to the tv. A plane crash was on a beach. Sam winced at the sound of Bucky’s metal arm being crushed again. 

Shuri half groaned half whined. “You weren’t supposed to be able to break that,” she complained, but her eyes lit up at the challenge. 

“Sorry Bucky,” Steve apologized his voice full of worry and anger.

Bucky’s eyes were hard, focusing on the tv, Sam watched Bucky countdown the seconds until Steve’s inevitable meltdown. Shuri spoke up first in a moan. “Peter is not supposed to die before I can turn him into my sidekick slash science friend.”

She looked between the three men in annoyance. “I only get old white guys to visit me.”

Sam cleared his throat. She glanced over at him. “And you,” she amended.

“Thanks,” he answered with a smile. 

She rolled her eyes watching the screen crossly. Eventually, Sam turned it off. “Let’s go get that fixed,” Shuri demanded looking at Bucky’s arm. 

She peaked at Steve’s drawing and then took a picture of it, before floating out the door. Bucky and Steve followed her. 

Sam knew that Bucky would be shipping out another letter tonight. It usually went something like this, Bucky would watch Steve write an angry letter to Tony and then Bucky would drag Sam to one of Wakanda’s fancy libraries to write an angrier letter and make Sam read it, which Sam usual agreeing with both and not wanting to upset Tony more wrote a quick note to Tony and then Bucky would drag Sam down to the post office so he could ship both letters, Steve’s, and Bucky and Sam’s to Tony, which Sam wasn’t sure if it was a good idea or not. They did it anyway, and really Bucky writing Tony letters was the most expressive he got and Steve was being honest, and Tony had missed that so maybe it was good for all of them. God Sam hoped it was good for all of them.

The next day was a bad day. So bad in fact that Sam had to leave the apartment. Which means that Bucky is polishing his knife collection, only talking in Russian, and is just staring at Steve. Which could easily mean he’s trying to remember why he hasn’t killed Steve yet or planning on killing anyone who even looks at Steve. Which means that Sam has to leave and the building goes on lockdown.

The winter soldier wasn’t in Bucky’s brain anymore, the triggers were gone, he couldn’t be turned into that anymore, Shuri and Wanda made sure of it, but there was still something dark lurking inside him, a completion of the effects of torture and brainwashing. 

Steve sat at the kitchen table sketching, watching as Bucky slowly cleaned his knives for the fifteenth time this morning. Neither of them had slept last night. Well neither of them need much sleep, to begin with because if the serum, but this was different. They were kept awake by nightmares. Sam said super soldier PTSD was different than regular soldier PTSD, but whatever.

“You can do knife tricks for the bar,” Steve suggested to Bucky in Russian turning the drawing around.

Steve had started to learn Russian after he meet Natasha but increased his study once he first saw Bucky. 

Bucky glanced up at the drawing and his lips drew up into a snarl. Steve laughed at him. Ok, so they were both in a mood today, not just Bucky. It was just Bucky was homicidal like this and Steve was an asshole.

Still, Bucky meet his eyes and started to juggle the knives not even looking at them. Steve was hopelessly in love with him. They weren’t together. Not really. Neither of them were ready for a relationship like that. Not that Steve thought Bucky remembered that they had been in a relationship before. 

Still, Bucky clung to him. They touched, cuddled, occasionally kissing on the top of the head or hands a careless gesture. And they had started out in separate rooms. They really did and that lasted about a week. In their defense...well there wasn’t much to defend. They both had terrible nightmares that kept them up but felt better if the other one was there. And they got separation anxiety. So it wasn’t really a surprise when neither of them managed to stay by themselves the whole night and joined the other. 

By Friday Steve had just grabbed his bed and plopped it into Bucky’s room and Bucky followed him with Steve’s dresser and that was that. Sam moved into Steve’s old room a while later. 

It wasn’t like they spent all their time together. Bucky went to the shooting range with Clint a lot and Steve went out with Sam. But for the most part, they were together a lot.  
Bucky gently set his knives back down, and then put them away. He laid back against the ground looking at the ceiling. “Hey Stevie,” he asked in English surprise Steve.

Steve got up from the table and laid down next to him on the ground and propped up his head on his elbow watching Bucky’s face. “Yeah Buck,” he answered.

Sometimes Bucky’s bad days lasted a few days sometimes it could be hours. It amazed Steve how quickly they could switch. “How come I don’t like sex,” Bucky asked. 

Ok. That was not the question Steve was expecting. Bucky’s memories were still a mess. The rule was that he could ask questions but no one else could. 

At Steve’s silence, Bucky rolled to his side propping up his head to mirror Steve. “You have that stupid look on your face again,” Bucky noted.

“You’re going to have to give me more detail than that Buck,” Steve answered.

“Well you see your nose scrunches up,” Bucky started.

Steve leaned forward and nipped the finger that was aiming for his nose. Bucky made an ungodly yipping noise. 

Steve laughed. “Asshole,” Bucky muttered and sighed, “I remember having sex with dames,” he admitted after a while, “I remember you doing that as well, but I didn’t like it. Like eating stale chips. Sure you can do it, but you don’t really want to.”

Steve let out a huff of air and shrugged. “You’ve always been that way. You enjoyed going out with them, but you always said sex with them didn’t do it for ya.”

“Oh,” Bucky answered, “but what about fellas?”

Steve’s breath hitched. “Yeah,” he admitted.

“Oh,” Bucky said again. 

They were silent for a really long time. “You’re bisexual right,” Bucky inquired after about an hour of silence and lying on the ground.

Steve hadn’t told anyone that. Not the word. He told Tony he had been in love with Bucky and Peggy so he supposed that was as good as coming out, but no one else knew. Not even Sam or Natasha. He had found the word because Steve had found tumbler by accident. Not really an accident. Tony made a joke about it once and then Steve had googled and signed up because that was social media right? 

Then he watched Supernatural with Clint and then searched Supernatural on Tumblr and apparently Dean was a flaming bisexual and being only three seasons in Steve didn’t get any of that and had to google bisexual and that was like a punch to the gut. Which made him spiral into a google and Tumblr search of everything LGB and later when he figured it out T. 

“How did you find the name for it,” he asked.

Bucky smiled. “The internet.”

Bucky loved the internet. He had his own Tumblr account and everything. While he didn’t take pictures of anyone or if Wakanda everything else was fair game. The name for his account was NotTheWinterSoldier76 which he thought was hilarious. 

Bucky rolled over so he was draped over Steve. “I want to play Minecraft,” he announced.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Of course you do. Sam is gone.”

Light danced in Bucky’s eyes. “Sometimes I just want to spend the day with you Stevie without thinking about bird brain 2.”

Despite what his words suggested Steve knew that Bucky had been having a hard time earlier. Bucky nuzzled into Steve’s neck until Steve tickled him. 

Bucky shrieked. “I am a deadly assassin! I should not be ticklish.”

“You are though,” Steve teased, “go play your game.”

Bucky was kind of obsessed with Minecraft. And this wasn’t some regular Tony Stark gaming system. It was a Wakandan gaming system connected to Shuri’s gaming system. Yeah she had better things to do, but she liked it sometimes. 

She had shown Bucky her version of Minecraft which was some even more futuristic roleplay virtual reality thing that Steve planned on not going near, but he watched from the screen as Bucky played. 

Bucky, in fact, did not fight monsters. Nope. Not even close. He played in peaceful and ran a very successful farm and village. 

This Bucky was soft. Bucky before Hydra had not been. That Bucky had been rough, suave, angry, and a compleat gentleman, but not soft. This Bucky was and Steve found himself loving that. 

A few hours later Shuri came onto the server and over to Bucky’s farm riding a rhino, she created because she wanted it. Shuri didn’t say anything to him, just left a cute stuffed bear in a chest which Bucky put on the bed. 

Days flew by. “Steve we’re out of milk,” Sam yelled.

“Well, whose fault is that,” Steve asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. Then Bucky walked in with grocery bags. Steve and Sam froze for a second. “Thanks for getting milk Buck,” Steve answered after a long moment. 

Bucky nodded. “Why is it so expensive,” he complained.

“Right,” Steve agreed.

“Inflation,” Sam answered. 

Bucky pulled something out of one of the bags. “I got you a new home,” he announced and handed Sam a birdhouse.

“Fuck you,” Sam exclaimed while Steve laughed. 

Bucky just grinned wider. “And since I know the house is a bit small I made sure to get you a big kitchen,” he answered pulling out a bird feeder.

Sam was silent for a long moment taking the bird feeder in his other hand. “Thanks, Jackass,” he answered finally. 

Then he walked out of the room holding the bird merchandise like a prize. Maybe it was. Before Bucky hadn’t been much of a jokester like this and Steve found himself loving this new part of Bucky. “I’m gonna go sleep,” he announced, “why did shopping take so much energy?”

Steve gave him a sympathetic smile. “It gets easier.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Bucky challenged.

Steve watched him leave and then followed him into their bedroom laying beside the other super soldier on his bed. “It doesn’t,” he agreed as Bucky’s breath drifted off into sleep.

It was weeks of steady progress to Bucky after that. Bucky still wasn’t talkative, but he talked more. Sudden sly and witty comments no one was expecting. Joking with Scott and Clint and Sam. Going out by himself. Making food. 

Soon a Friday came and Clint and Scott burst into their apartment carrying bags and suitcases. “What’s that,” Steve inquired only glancing up from where he was doodling on Bucky’s arm.

“Luggage,” Clint sing-songed as Sam walked in carrying another bag. 

“Are you Three going somewhere?”

“You three,” Sam agreed, “are going to go bar hopping in Spain.”

Steve looked around and locked his jaw. “I’m not leaving Bucky alone.”

“I’m not alone Stevie,” Bucky answered, “you’re going to go out bar hopping with the numskulls over there so you can all decide what you want our bar to look like. Natalia and Wanda are ready for renovations. So the designer that’s You has to get his butt in gear and show everyone what he wants.”

Steve only openly stared at Bucky. Bucky huffed. “It’s twenty-four hours, Sam and I are are going to binge that one Wakandian show that Shuri won’t shut up about so we can see the series finale with her, and T’Challa, and Okoye. It’ll be fun. And yes if I need anything I will call.”

Steve hesitated intertwining his arms with Bucky’s. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?” He asked.

“I’m handing you over to a bird and an ant, I’ll never be ready for that,” Bucky joked.

Steve smiled and rolled his eyes. “Clint and Scott are capable heroes,” he reminded Bucky. 

Bucky’s eyes drifted past Steve and over to the two men with a glare. “Let’s hope so,” he agreed a clear warning.

Lord help the fool that dared to call Bucky subtle Steve prayed. 

“That was a very subtle threat,” Scott mouthed off.

Steve groaned and jumped to his feet trying to shove Scott out the door. “Got it. We’re leaving.”

“That was easy,” Clint said proudly picking up the bag Sam had brought in. 

Steve shoved the other men out and looked back at Sam and Bucky. “We’re good Steve,” Sam assured. 

Scott and Clint continued down the hallway starting to bicker. Bucky got up and stepped over to Steve. He cupped the other man’s cheek and stroked it with his thumb. “Your numbers in my phone and on the fridge, I’ll text you tonight, send me blackmail pictures,” Bucky demanded.

Steve laughed leaning forward until his forehead was pressed against Bucky’s. “I promise I won’t kill Sam until you get back.”

Steve smiled and grabbed Bucky’s hand and kissed it. “Alright,” he agreed.

Bucky grabbed Steve’s dog tags from under his shirt and studied the names. “Remember this,” he ordered.

“Always,” Steve answered, “jerk.”

The tender moment dissolved and Bucky ruffles his hair “punk,” he answered and shoved Steve out the door closing it on his ass.

As Bucky returned to his chair the tv popped up with Shuri’s face and she giggled. “That was the gayest thing I have ever seen,” she exclaimed excitedly. 

Bucky watched Sam’s eyes widen. Shuri was supposed to keep track of all of the security footage in their apartment in case Bucky turned winter soldier or Hydra came. She was not opposed to meddling, however. 

“You're not supposed to tell them that,” Sam hissed. 

Shuri glanced back at Bucky and lifted her chin. “He knows how gay that was.”

Bucky, in fact, did know how gay that was. Sam sighed. “I’m following his Tumblr,” Shuri explained with another eye roll, “the last two posh he has made has been along the lines of “is there something along the lines of I want to push you against the wall and give you a million hickies so everyone knows your mind but not like in a sexual way, ok that was a lie in a very very gay way. I’m gay, help” and this one is my favorite “my best friend and I are in love with each other but we won’t say it because neither of us are ready for that and he’s a mess, and I’m a bigger mess, but there is no one I would rather be a mess with.” Which is basically a culmination of all that gayness we just witnessed so...”

“Why do you do this to me,” Bucky whined.

“I introduced you to Tumblr,” Shuri pointed out.

“Give me the account name,” Sam requested laughing, “I got to check this out.”

“This is not funny Sam!” Bucky protested, “I am having a gay crisis!”

His Tumblr name popped up on the screen and Bucky groaned. “You love me,” Shuri exclaimed cheekily. 

Bucky just glared. “It’s not like Steve is straight,” Sam commented.

“Very bisexual,” Shuri agreed.

“Not helping,” Bucky groaned. 

Shuri shrugs like it’s not a big deal. “Oh,” she said, “Miss. Potts and the Iron Patriot are calling.”

“Why?” Sam asked.

Shuri shrugged, “something about letters. I don’t know I put them on hold and called you.”

Sam and Bucky share a look. “Let me change first,” Bucky requested.

He had known that Clint and Scott were coming to get Steve so he had wanted to scare them a bit to make sure they remembered what he had been. Bucky knew that who he once was wouldn’t have wanted to scare anyone, but that was then and this was now. 

And Steve spoke highly of James Rhodes and Pepper Potts. And if Steve spoke highly of Pepper Potts then Natalia just gushed about her, well gushed in the Natalia way of course. He didn’t want to seem like he was trying to scare the other James and he wanted to make a good impression on Pepper. Well, the whole assassin killing Tony’s parents, with all those letters wasn’t a great start, but damn he had some manners at least. 

He came back out in sweatpants and a purple sweater. “No,” Shuri and Sam yelled at the same time pouring back the room. 

“White button-down shirt under the sweater with the color out, and blue jeans. We’ve talked about this,” Shuri demanded 

Bucky sighed. They were terrible judging his fashion choices making him change his outfit. If it was just Sam he would have flipped him off and while Shuri was happy to flip anyone off Who mildly annoyed her he wasn’t going to endorse those bad habits around her. So he went back to his room and changed again. 

When he came back out again Shuri nodded. “Ready for the call?”

The two men nodded and Shuri waved off. A second later Pepper Potts and James Rhodes was on the screen sitting on a couch. For a moment both pairs assessed each other before Rhodey started to laugh. “Why do you both dress so old. F.R.I.D.A.Y screenshot this and put it in my blackmail folder,” he exclaimed as Miss. Potts hit his chest. 

Since it wasn’t Shuri Bucky flipped him off without missing a beat. Then he realized that Miss. Potts was there as well and felt ashamed. “Sorry Ma’am,” Bucky apologized.

Her eyes drifted to him. “It’s fine Mr. Barnes,” she replied, “I’ve seen a lot worse form Rhodey and Tony, believe me.”

She smiled. “Thank you Miss. Potts,” Bucky answered. 

“Pepper please,” she requested with the same kind smile, “honestly I feel like I already know you to go with formal. Steve, when he lived with us, talked about you so much.”

When he lived with us, not like they were wanted fugitives or anything. Oh, and she was nice despite the fact that he had killed her boyfriend's parents wasn’t that great? “It is a pleasure Pepper and please call me Bucky.”

She nodded. “Hello Sam,” she greeted.

“Pepper, Rhodey,” Sam replied with a nod of his head.

“You are putting him in these outfits for blackmail material right,” Rhodey demanded. 

Sam smiled slightly. “It’s better than just the sweater and sweatpants.”

Bucky groaned while Rhodey laughed. “I hate you,” Bucky muttered. 

Sam bit his lip. “So what do we owe the pleasure of this call?”

Rhodey looked over at Pepper. “Peter,” he answered.

Sam and Bucky tensed. Pepper smiled. “He’s fine,” she assured them, “you seemed very worried about him in your letters.”

Bucky felt his eyes widen further. Pepper continued, “Tony was going to have him join the Avengers but Peter turned him down,” she chuckled.

Bucky thanked whatever god was out there that Steve had not been present to hear that. His metal arm would have been crushed again. “He what,” Sam exclaimed, “Peps if you don’t start to buy him parenting books I will.”

She laughed again. “I know,” she agreed softly, “we’ve worked out a different system. Peter is going to start interning for Stark Industries officially.”

Pepper beamed. “He’s going to come to the tower four days of the school week one day he’ll work with me and the other three Tony is going to be with him and on Friday Happy is going to drive him to the compound after school and every other Saturday. It’ll be great for training and getting to know the others.”

Sam and Bucky relaxed. “He’s a wonderful kid,” she gushed and then be her lip, “you don’t think Steve will mind that...”

Her voice trailed off. “Steve would be ecstatic for you to be an influence on Peter,” Sam told her, “he has the highest respect for you.”

Pepper for her part looked relieved. 

“I thought Tony got full custody now,” Sam stated, “why would Steve’s opinion matter?”

Pepper’s face both hardened and softened and Bucky immediately understood why Natalia loved this women. “Peter’s Aunt is his legal guardian and while I’m sure by now everyone loves Peter no one is actually getting custody of him. What has happened was a series of unfortunate events caused by long-standing trauma and tension. There is fault to blame on all sides and I will say my piece proper once you all come home. Until then,” she smiled sweetly and Bucky really understood why Natalia loved her, “I still consider Steve my friend and I would hope he does the same.”

“That would make him happy to hear that,” Sam told her. 

His eyes flickered to Rhodey and now that it seemed to be clear that this wasn’t going to turn into a fight he asked softly, “how are you holding up?”

Rhodey’s eyes flickered down to his legs and he gave a small smile. “It sucks, but my best friend is a millionaire and a genius with a guilt complex and likes to fix things. Your best friend is an overgrown golden retriever with an attitude problem.”

“I’m the one with the attitude problem, Stevie’s just a little shit.”

Bucky regretted speaking immediately when their wide eyes snapped to him. He heard Sam sick in a deep breath. Without warning, Rhodey started to laugh loud and boisterous, and Pepper giggled. “Oh,” she exclaimed, “tell Natasha that the next time we go out to get our nails done we are bringing you with us.”

Bucky gave Sam a confused look, but Sam just shrugged. “That reminds me,” Pepper stated, "we’re sending you the newest draft of the accords.”

Sam’s eyes widened but Bucky didn’t give a shit about the accords so whatever. Rhodey sighed and rubbed his face. “Last time we talked about this we were all talking and not listening and we got dragged into too many complicated things” he stated “I saw Steve reading the draft, but it didn’t occur to me that he was objecting for other reasons besides his stubbornness and then we never got to have a second conversation until it was too late. Well, we’re going to start having that conversation right now. You and me Sam.”

Bucky watched Sam fight the urge to get choked up over that. “You think we can get it down to a compromise,” Sam asked instead.

Rhodey bit his lip. “I think we need to explain our thoughts on it clearly and discuss why,” he shrugged, “maybe we can and maybe we can’t. We’ll see what happens, but Tony and Steve can’t do that themselves, so it’s up to you and me.”

“Thanks,” Sam answered. 

“Save that for later,” Pepper exclaimed, “did you guys see the new video of Peter and R5?”

“What’s an R5,” Bucky questioned.

The three other people let out various noises of disbelief and horror. “You haven’t seen the videos! Sam, you asshole what have you been doing with him,” Rhodey demanded.

Pepper and Rhodey’s screen shrank and a video appeared. Peter Parker tumbled onto the screen followed by a loud whine “Peter be careful!” Ever protection instinct Bucky had kicked into overdrive. 

“I will kill anything that tries to harm him,” he announced to Sam.

He had already liked Peter from the airport fight, but this child was... “wouldn’t we all,” Sam agreed.

After all fifteen of the Peter Parker R5 videos Pepper and Rhodey became the main focus on the screen again. “Sam do you know any part of the training regiment Steve was planning for Peter,” Pepper asked, “I’m sure we could work something out on our own, but it wouldn’t be anywhere as good or productive as Steve’s.”

“I’ll send what he had figured out over, but it’s barely a skeleton, Steve doesn’t know what Peter’s fully capable of so he couldn’t get a full schedule done,” Sam answered.

“We’ll send over the stats when we get them as training videos,” Rhodey answered, “you can tell Steve Natasha got her hands on them.”

That appeared to be the end of the discussion as Pepper got a call and they said their goodbyes. Bucky and Sam didn’t say anything about how they were planning on keeping this behind Steve’s back because it didn’t bother either of them. 

Steve hid shit. That was just one of his little quirks. Well, it wasn’t so much as hiding it because he never but a ton of effort into it, he just didn’t say anything either. So Steve didn’t get upset if you didn’t tell him things unless lives might be on the line. Which was what lead Steve and Natasha to their first fight. Which she loved to complain about. And Sam and Bucky started to watch Shuri’s tv show before she killed them for not watching it. 

In Spain Clint and Scott were tipsy and a little drunk singing a very bad duet and it wasn’t even Clint’s fault despite being the deaf one, Scott just really couldn’t sing.  
They were walking to the next bar when Steve saw a pride flag hanging under a neon sign. “What about this one,” he said switching his directions and heading towards it. 

He was almost at the bouncer when the drunks caught up to him and started to pull at his arm. “Uh no Captain,” Scott exclaimed and then hiccuped, “You don’t want to go in there.”

The bouncer raised her eyebrows at him and he handed over his fake ID. “And why wouldn’t I,” he asked as the bouncer handed his ID back. 

Both drunk men yelped and followed Steve inside. The music was pounding so loud it’s almost felt like his skull was on fire, and all the lights were blinding, but the air was clean. There was a stage for a band, we’re currently couples were grinding against each other next to dancing Drag Queens as the DJ played. 

There was a set of staircases that lead to a basement that sounded quieter, the lights looked gentler. “The café is down there,” a short little woman announced with a smile, “you have that newcomer look. It’s for the younger people, the ones who don’t want alcohol, or for people with sensation sensitivities. Welcome home.”

Then she disappeared into the crowd and Steve kept walking into the crowd ignoring Scott and Clint’s protest. As he got near the dance floor a man snatched his finger’s into Steve’s belt loops and tugged him onto the dance floor. “God you’re handsome,” the man purred. 

Steve’s mind flashed to Bucky and how Bucky would love this place more than sin. The man who had swung him into dancing pouted, “you’re taken.”

Steve blushed and the man laughed. “All the pretty ones are, except for me,” his head tilted back, “it’s in the eyes.”

He reached up and kissed Steve softly. Steve let himself be kissed and the next thing he knew the other man pushed him back off the dance floor sweeping away. Steve turned to find Scott an Clint they were gaping at him, his wide eyes, unkempt hair, and fully kissed lips, and the smile that accompanied it. 

“This one,” he told them.

Their jaws dropped further fully sober now. “Steve we’re in a gay bar,” Clint informed him. 

“I know,” Steve answered watching as another man sashayed past him, “do you have a problem with that?”

“Don’t you?” Scott asked and then immediately backtracked “I mean of course I don’t mind-I-we-thought-you.”

His voice faded away and he looked at Clint then both their eyes combusted. “Bucky,” they yelled.

Duh. They both sat down. “You’re in love with him,” Clint asked.

“I’ve never not been in love with him,” Steve answered. 

“Wow,” Scott muttered. 

They both looked around. “So we’re opening a gay bar,” Clint stated. 

Steve nodded. “Ok. Lead the way Cap.”

Steve did. Steve gave them the plans and themes and sketches of what he wanted and they went and created it. 

Two months later Tony was sitting in his kitchen reading a news article, and he smiled. A new gay bar in France was wildly popular as a thematic club called Vengers. They were known for their insanely good look alike constant the fan favorite the Avengers. 

Tony scrolled down to the attached photo. Steve, Scott, Clint, Sam, Wanda, Natasha, and James Barnes were sitting on the front stoop in front of the bar in civilian clothes. Steve had a shit eating grin on his face like he just knew that everyone who wanted to get them was looking at this photo with their damn hands tied. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y have this photo printed and framed,” he ordered.

“Sure thing Boss,” she answered, “and Peter will be here in ten minutes.”


	3. Caught in the Spider's Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey is the best Uncle in the world, and Peter finds a series of framed letters in his Dad's office.

Peter bounced up and down on his bed flipping back and forth watching R5 put together sentence fragments. His door opened. “Peter, Pepper is making lasagna tonight are you staying over? If you are you need to call May and have you finished your homework yet,” Tony rambled.

“What have we said about jumping on the bed?”

“Whatever Dad,” Peter exclaimed rolling his eyes and pushing off the bed with enough force to touch his fingertips to the ceiling.

He stuck there and kicked his legs up so his feet cling to the ceiling. Tony hadn’t replied yet. “Mr. Stark?” He looked down.

Tony seemed frozen “I’m so sorry. Is this because I keep calling you Mr. Stark I promise I keep trying to call you Tony, but old habits die hard, but I really am trying to break them. I practice all the time I swear. Like yesterday in Spanish class I was practicing in my head and then my teacher called on me and I just yelled Tony! And everyone laughed which was embarrassing, but it made them laugh so there’s that at least.”

Peter dropped from the ceiling. “Tony?”

He was sitting on the bed now. “I’m fine kiddo,” he answered, “just really impressed with R5.”

Peter blushed. “Th-thanks Mr. Stark! Tony! I meant Tony!”

Tony laughed. Trust Peter to not realize he had called him Dad and not even realize it. “I’m going to go call Aunt May Dad” Peter announced and ran out of the room. 

Tony laid against the bed and groaned. “F.R.I.D.A.Y did you record that?”

“Duh. It is already on your hard drive,” she answered.

Tony was overwhelmed, Peter brought him so much joy and confusion, but there was also an empty part in his heart. Steve should be here and not running some bar. But that was their fault and here were the consequences.

Tony turned off R5 and put him in the charging dock. Then he joined Pepper in the kitchen. Peter came running in as soon as the dinner touched the table. “Mom,” Peter exclaimed, “you'll never believe.”

Peter kept talking but his voice slowly trailed off. Pepper furiously whipped tears from her eyes and pulled Peter into a hug. “Did I just call you Mom,” he squeaked. 

Pepper pulled back and stroked his hair. “You can call me anything you are comfortable with,” she swore, “but it makes me very happy that you think of me as a mother like figure.”

Peter’s eyes softened and he pulled Pepper into another hug. Tony put a hand on Pepper’s shoulder as they separated. Peter looked at him and screamed. “I called you Dad! I called Tony Stark Dad! What is my life!”

Peter spun in a full circle pulling at his hair. The couple watched him for a moment waiting for Peter to calm down. When he finally stopped spinning he looked at Tony. “Is that okay?

“Kid you practically live with us for half the week and May asked us to join her for your parent-teacher conferences,” Tony noted. 

He smiled. “You don’t ever have to call us anything, but we’re happy to be your parents as long as you want us in your life.”

Peter cried throwing himself into their arms. Eventually, they sat down and ate their dinner and had a movie night before sending Peter off to bed.

Pepper and Tony called Rhodey as they went to their room. “He called us Mom and Dad Rhodey Bear,” Tony announced once he saw his best friend on the screen.

“Congratulations,” Rhodey answered and he smiled with them, “I’ll be back tomorrow is the kid still going to be there?”

Pepper shrugged, “he’s spending the night, but he has school the next day. It depends when you get in.”

“Lunch,” Rhodey suggested.

“It's a date,” Tony agreed with a wink.

Rhodey rolled his eyes and hung up. Tony joined Pepper on the bed and pulled her into his arms. “Steve should have been here,” Pepper whispered, “not me.”

Tony rubbed her arms. “Of course you should have been here,” he answered, “if-if Steve was here you’d still be Peter’s Mom. Peter would just have a third parent.”

“He should be here,” Pepper repeated before drifting off to sleep.

Peter woke up at ten fourteen and quickly got dressed. He grabbed his advanced chemistry book and headed down the stairs to the couch by the window. He pulled his Captain America blanket across his lap and started reading. When he first brought the blanket over Tony had screamed. 

“Peter! What is that!”

“A blanket,” Peter answered pulling it tighter over his shoulders.

“But I’m supposed to be your favorite superhero,” Tony whined, “where is your Iron Man blanket.”

“I don’t have one,” Peter answered slowly. 

Tony screamed again, and the next time Peter came over he found his room full of iron man merchandise, but the Captain America blanket was sitting on his bed neatly folded. Peter kind of loves Tony for that. 

Tony doesn’t talk about Captain America or the other missing Avengers, and Peter doesn’t ask. He figures it’s a hard topic. 

An hour passes with his chem book and he’s already bored with it. Not that chemistry is boring. Chemistry is amazing, but he’s known this chemistry for years. High school textbooks were below his level and this one was about twenty years outdated. Even with the insanely STEM-based school, the textbooks sucked. Maybe he could steal a few more interesting chem books from Tony. Peter made a mental note to look around for that. 

The door to the elevator popped open to the sound of whirring gears and James Rhodes stepped out with a backpack slung across his shoulder and a gift bag in his hand.

Peter sat shocked for a moment. He had met the man a couple of times, he was Tony’s best friend after all, but he was busy so they often missed each other and the times they had meet it had been quick looks and waves.

“Peter,” Rhodey exclaimed spotting the mess of brown hair, “there is my favorite Nephew!”

Peter wrestled with the blanket trying to get up and fell when he heard Nephew. “Nephew,” he squeaked. 

“You’re Tony’s son hence my Nephew,” Rhodey answered and plopped the gift bag into his lap sitting next to him on the couch.

“I...well,” Peter gulped, “umm.”

Rhodey nodded to the bag and Peter fumbled with it taking the decoration paper out. Inside was three very large books. Peter pulled them out. “They’re from MIT,” Rhodey announced, “that one is from the advanced freshman chemistry course, and the blue one is an introduction to biochem engineering.”

Peter felt himself bounce with excitement. “And this one,” Rhodey announced pulling the last book out of Peter’s lap with a fond smile, “is your Dad’s first chemistry book from MIT.” He handed it back over and Peter ran his hand down the spine. He whipped tears away from his cheeks. Rhodey smiled hugging the young boy. Once Peter pulled himself together he smiled at Rhodey. “Thank you so much,” he exclaimed, “I really appreciate it!”

“Of course,” Rhodey agreed, “and if you need help with any of this or anything I’m always here.”

Pepper entered the room. “Hey Mom,” Peter called testing the new word on his tongue. 

Pepper beamed. “Hi, Peter, welcome home Rhodey.”

“Hey Pep.”

“Rhodey Bear,” Tony screamed running into the room.

Peter laughed. 

A couple of months went by and Peter was running around the compound after training. Vision was currently in town which was so cool! But his Dad, Uncle James (that was so cool by the way), and Vision were having an adult meeting and he wasn’t allowed in so he was exploring. “Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y Where is my Dad’s office,” he asked.

“Turn left,” she instructed. 

With F.R.I.D.A.Y’s help, Peter made it to his Dad’s office. He started poking around getting distracted by the desk toys with moving parts, but he soon got bored and moved on. His eye was drawn to the photo frames on one wall. He peered closely at the first one. 

Peter jerked back as he read the first few lines.

Stark,  
Fuck you. Seriously you can just fuck off. There is no way in hell you ever deserved Steve, not that I do either, but that’s another story, who did you think you were messing with.

Who would talk to Tony Stark like that? He pressed forward and read each letter one by one. The soonest one was dated three weeks ago and there was a photo under it. Steve Roger’s had a bi flag painted on his cheeks a brush pressed against the Winter Soldier's cheek a deep line of purple already there. The Black Widow holding a bottle of vodka out of Hawkeye's reach staring at the camera with Wanda sitting cross-legged on the bar three shot glasses being juggled with her magic while Scott sat on the bar stool in front of her. Peter quickly read the letter. 

Tony,  
The bar is going well. You wouldn’t believe how many pairs come one dressed up at us, I’m sure you would get a kick out of it, but I can’t see you helping us run this place either. Still, the door is always open to you. It’s not like anyone could prove you showed up.  
Steve

Stark  
I should be jealous that my boyfriend is pinning over another fucking man, but call me selfish that I like him happy. You’re a coward for not contacting him. Emotional damage be damned. I don’t know what in hell is holding you back, but figure it the fuck out.  
Screw you,  
Bucky Barnes

Hey Tony  
We’re all fine, everyone misses you. I’m resending the names and numbers of those therapists I was talking about earlier. Here’s a picture I took today of everyone.  
Sam

The door clicked open and Peter squeaked. Tony walked in. “Whoops,” Peter said as Tony’s eyes drifted over to the letters.

“It’s ok,” Tony answered waving his hands.

“Do you write them back,” Peter asked.

“No,” Tony answered, “and as far as I known Steve isn’t aware Bucky and Sam send these letters.”

“Why are they framed like this,” Peter pressed.

Tony sighed and rubbed his face. “Well that’s a question isn’t it?”

“I think you should talk to them,” Peter stated, “and why are they all consider about me and know my secret identity and know that you’re my dad before it even happened.”

Tony rubbed his face again. “I didn’t find you,” he admitted, “Steve did.”

Peter squawked. “How!”

“He was walking through Queens and saw you put doing your thing he followed you home,” Tony answered, “he’s nosy as fuck and investigated. Then he brought your name and address back to me and the rest is history.”

“Oh,” Peter mumbled he looked back at the letters, “why were you kissing Captain America when you’re engaged with Pepper?”

Tony went and sat down. “Alright, so this might sound complicated. Pepper and I are non-monogamous. We’re engaged but we can also date people outside of our relationship with each other. She’s been dating Rhodey for five years now. It’s pretty usual for me to only be in a relationship with Pepper, but Steve and I were dancing around a relationship when he accords happened.”

“Oh,” Peter said again, “polygamy is cool. Does that mean you’re Bi?”

“That’s not really news kiddo. There are like three different sex tapes out there when where I’m with a guy.”

“I do not want to hear about your sex tapes,” Peter exclaimed scrunching his nose. 

“You asked,” Tony defended smiling as the way Peter's face went red. 

“Not about sex tapes!”

For a couple of heartbeats, it was silent. “I think you need to go talk to them,” Peter stated.

Tony put his face in his hands. “Yeah,” he agreed, “everyone seems to think that.”

“What happened? Besides the accords,” Peter asked.

Like the accords was a minor argument. “It was a lot of not communicating and a few things that were kept hidden.”

“Like what?”

“Hydra had the Winter Soldier kill my parents,” Tony confessed, “and my reaction was not something I am proud of.”

“So do you hate him then,” Peter pressed.

Tony bit his lip. “I don’t know him,” Tony answered, “but I’ve worked a lot out in therapy.”

“So what’s keeping you from going?”

Everything and nothing. “You aren’t going to drop this until I go will you?”

“Not really,” Peter said absentmindedly. 

Tony sighed. “Let’s go eat our feelings in ice cream,” he suggested.

“Ok,” Peter agreed bouncing on his toes knowing he had somehow convinced Tony to do what no one else had.  
The next day Tony was having breakfast in the tower by himself because Peter had gone back to May’s yesterday for school and Pepper had a meeting. Rhodey walked in a large set of papers in his hand. “You’re going to go see them tonight aren’t you,” he asked.

Tony sighed. “Yeah,” he grumbled.

"Great” Rhodey exclaimed, “you can give them this then.”

He dropped the stack of papers in front of Tony. Tony looked at the stack. “Is this... Is this the accords?”

“Revised,” Rhodey trumpeted with a smile. 

Tony didn’t ask him how he had done it. Rhodey was a genius after all. “And you think they’ll sign this?”

“Don't insult me” Rhodey teased as he walked out. 

Tony sighed and got himself another cup of coffee before sitting down to read it.


	4. Shoved Into the Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes to the Vengers bar and is surprised by what he finds and Wanda just wants to come home.

Bucky stared down the street disinterested. It wasn’t a particularly busy night, but it wasn’t dull either. Natalia was inside patrolling, Clint was bartending, Wanda was running the coffee shop downstairs and Scott was fixing something on the roof. 

“Shit,” Scott screamed from the roof frustration heavy in his voice. 

Bucky laughed and tossed a rock up there. Scott cussed. “Screw you,” Scott yelled.

“Not tonight,” Bucky teased.

Scott yelled again and Bucky settled against the wall again. A couple of girls walked by and Bucky juggled his knives around offering a small smile to them. They stopped to watch giggling. Eventually, they kept walking and Bucky kept juggling effortlessly. 

He kept his eyes trained on the street. Without much flair, a man in a grey suit appeared in the street. He was wearing sunglasses despite the fact that it was night. Bucky stopped his juggling and tossed another rock up at Scott. “What,” Scott barked coming over to hand his head over the roof.

Bucky pointed to Tony Stark’s form walking down the street. “Shit,” he yelled, “what are we going to do?”

Bucky fiddled with his favorite knife and waited. Scott diapered for a second only to return letting his legs dangle off the ledge a gun resting on his lap. “I come in peace,” Tony Stark yelled waving around a small white flag. 

Scott snorted. And Tony waved a stack of papers. “Rhodey sent me as his messenger boy.”

“Shit,” Scott yelled for the third time that night scrambling, “I’ll get Steve!”

Bucky threw a fourth rock. “Steve doesn’t know you moron,” he called back.

“I’ll get Sam then?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and Scott left. “Does he get less...like that,” Tony asked stopping a few feet away.

“He grows on you,” Bucky answered.

It was silent for a moment. “I thought you’d be in charge next to Cap being his boyfriend in all,” Tony stated.

Bucky shrugged. “My job is to make sure Steve doesn’t die,” he explained as he eyed Tony.

“So you got demoted,” Tony pressed wiggling his eyebrows.

Bucky was about to reply when his phone chirped. He slid his knife away and answered it. The halo projection came up and he could see Shuri sitting at her desk. “Hey,” she greeted not looking away from her computer, “when did you beat my level?”

“Don’t be mad that I’m better at subway surfer than you are,” Bucky teased.

Shuri laughed. “You mean you have more free time,” she answered back.

“I’m not running the technological advancement of a country.” Bucky stated, “I’m just in charge of a door.”

“It suits you,” she snarked, “you certainly act like one.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and looked over at Tony. Shuri chose to look up at the same moment. “And I’m interrupting something,” she stated as her eyes narrowed with recognition “do you need a safe house?"

“White flag,” Tony groaned waving it wildly. 

Shuri ignored him. “We’re good. I’ll call you later,” Bucky answered.

He hung up. “So you’re good with kids,” Tony noted.

Tony wasn’t sure what he was expecting for an answer, but a small laugh wasn’t one of them. “Maybe,” he agreed, “they tend to adopt me.”

“Tell me who hasn’t adopted you after they saw you slightly disgruntled from a nap wearing a sweater and a man bun and I’ll shot them,” Sam declared from the doorway. 

He stepped down the steps and threw an arm around Bucky. “Hey Stark,” he greeted.

“Sam,” Tony answered with a nod, “stop sending me therapist, mine is starting to feel offended.”

He watched Sam’s lips tip up into a smile. Bucky for his part looked torn between surprised and horrified. “We’re not closing for another couple of hours and Steve gets home this morning,” Sam announced, “feel free to come in or you can come back at four if you want.”

Tony almost asked where Steve was but they weren’t there yet. Tony put his hands into his pockets. “Sure,” he stated, “waiting is good.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Tony you have ADHD you hate waiting.”

“What’s an ADHD,” Bucky asked.

“I’ll print off some pamphlets later,” Sam answered, “you’re so stupid.”

“I spent four months reading everything I could get my hands on about everything Steve was ever diagnosed with, so screw you,” Bucky exclaimed shoving a finger into Sam’s chest, “and fuck off. Give me two days and I’ll know more about it than you!”

Bucky stuck his tongue out which started a fight between the two men. Not an actual fight, but the play wrestle two brothers often found themselves in and Tony found himself shocked. Eventually, they split apart smiling. 

Sam noted the look in his eyes. “Yeah,” he agreed, “you should have seen him six months ago. He was insufferable.”

“You were annoying,” Bucky quipped back.

“I walked into the apartment, the apartment I lived into, and you threw a knife at me,” Sam pointed out.

Bucky crosses his arms. “I still throw knives at you.”

“Not at my eye,” Sam shouted.

Despite the bickering, they were still smiling and Tony felt swallowed by the scene. He had tried to kill Bucky and he had hurt Sam. Yeah sure Bucky had killed his parents, but that wasn’t his fault and it took a lot of therapy for him to get to that point, but what he had done to Sam had been completely unnecessary. With no excuses that could be made. 

Two kids ran out of the bar holding hands looking high on love. Bucky and Sam stopped their bickering. “Want me to call a cab,” Bucky asked them.

“Nah,” one of the boys answered, “we’re going to race home, but Sue and Jacque might want one, oh and Dylan’s Dad is picking him up tonight so don’t let him leave until then.”

“Got ya,” Bucky answered, “and you have my number if you run into trouble on the way back?”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” the second exclaimed, “and our arms are stamped with the club symbol so that everyone knows where we just came from and who’ll come looking for us if they don’t get the proper we’re safe text.”

Both boys rolled their eyes. Bucky grunted and they took off running. Tony frowned. “I thought this was a club? Like the let's drink and get frisky club."

“It is,” Sam answered, “but downstairs is our coffee shop clubhouse and the teens like to go down there. Bucky gives them glow in the dark stamps and Natasha makes sure they don’t try to sneak upstairs and if they do someone drags them out and they can't get a hold of alcohol so it’s good.”

“Want to check it out,” Sam offered when Tony didn’t respond. 

Tony nodded slightly to amazed to speak. “You brought Natasha something didn’t you,” Sam asked.

Tony set a bag down and pulled out a bottle of vodka and a dozen roses. “I owe her an apology and if I want to live to give a proper one,” he shrugged, “it does not hurt to have advantages.”

“Great,” Sam agreed, “I’ll let Bucky Give you the tour then.”

“What,” Bucky demanded.

“You’re going to give Tony the tour,” Sam answered unflinchingly. 

Bucky eyed Tony and Sam pressed a hand against Bucky’s mouth. “Don’t start the teenage angst bullshit again,” Sam warned.

Bucky squawked. “You and Tony should have a nice little talk. Steve won’t relax until you do.”

Bucky sighed and Sam removed his hand. “You’re so whipped,” Tony noted as they walked up the stairs.

“So I’ve heard,” Bucky grumbled with a smile and opened the doors.

“This place is entirely accessible, Scott figured out how to get a darn button and an elevator in this damn place, and he put the ramp next to the stairs as well. Clint made sure everything was set up for people who are deaf or blind or both I guess. He does an ASL class on Tuesday mornings and a Braille class on Thursday mornings and an LSF class on Wednesday afternoons,” Bucky explained. 

Tony didn’t say anything. “And of course Natalia has her self-defense classes on Saturday and Monday mornings,” Bucky prattled on, “and Steve, Clint, and Scott hold tutoring sessions after school on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. Sam has grief counseling on Sunday morning and Wanda helps him with that especially with the little kids and on Friday mornings she gets with the single parents and has a cooking class and then after that Clint and Scott hold Parent Better meetings, whatever that means.”

“Do any of you ever sleep,” Tony interjected.

He meant it as a joke but Bucky answered: “I think Sam and Scott get pretty decent hours, but other than that not really.”

Despite that Tony was amazed at how much they were doing. How they had found ways to help without fighting villains. If Peter heard all this he would love it. Actually, he wouldn’t shut up about it. Bucky lead him down the steps to a small cozy cafè. It was designed like a cabin with a fire roasting in a fireplace and everything. Teens and tweens were snuggled up next to each other happily, with buttons on their shirts saying things like “ask me about my pronouns!” Or “I’m a girl!” And even “I’m Death” and they all wore colored wristbands. On the far wall, Tony could see what each color meant. 

“Wow,” he breathed looking around taking note of all the different flags hanging across the room.

“Steve did a lot of research,” Bucky answered, “and of course Natalia helped.”

“So did you,” Wanda yelled as Bucky ducked out of the way of a straw wrapper, “and who did the three of you come to when you got confused. Right me.”

She stuck her tongue out. Tony took a moment to look at her. She seemed so old now. Like she had grown up more while she had been away if that was possible. Their relationship was weird. Extremely painful in the beginning. Especially since she had blamed him for killing her parents, but she had also been brainwashed by Hydra so he didn’t really blame her. They got over that though. He figured if she got over that then he could get over Bucky. Besides that Tony had tried to be a parent like figure to Wanda, but she had been so grown already so used to surviving with only her brother that any attempts felt awkward. He had tried protecting her in all the wrong ways. It was why he had pushed Peter away without Steve around to help. 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Did you get older?” He blurted.

“Not as old as you did,” she quipped. 

“Ouch, you sure do know how to hurt an old man,” he faked offense watching her kick out her legs from where she sat on the counter. 

She smiled. “Where is my new little brother,” she demanded her eyes going a little sad at the word brother. 

She meant Peter. “Where is Vision,” he shot back.

“Touchè,” she chuckled.

She hopped off the counter and made her way over pulling him in for a hug. He hugged her back. “I’m sorry for what happened,” she apologized.

“Me too,” Tony answered, “and I missed you.”

She pulled back whipping tears from her eyes. “So you’re here to make peace with Steve?”

Tony hesitated. “Please,” Wanda almost begged, “I want to go home!”

He had no idea how to answer that. She had barely lived with them. 

“Hey, Becky!” A kid called walking over to the counter, “can I get a soy latte?”

Wanda looked back. “Gotta go,” she announced and ran back behind the counter. 

“Home is where the family is,” Bucky said before Tony could ask, “and the whole family isn’t here.”

Tony sucked in a deep breath. “I mean you have two weird new in-laws and Clint really wants to see his wife and kids, but,” Bucky’s voice trailed off, “they all feel like their Dads had a fight during Thanksgiving and they got split up during the custody battle.”

Tony watched Bucky ramble distractedly. Honestly Tony would be rambling to if he could get a word in. “Ricky!”

Bucky stopped talking and looked in the direction he was called. It was a small group of Tweens. “Where’s Hector?”

“Yeah, he promised to show us how to do cartwheels correctly!”

Bucky leaned down to their level. “Hector had night classes tonight,” he explained.

“Oh poo.”

Bucky laughed. “How about I help you with cartwheels in an hour?”

The smaller children made excited sounds and left running away. “Classes,” Tony asked.

Wanda returned rubbing her hands off on a rag. “Yeah Steve and I enrolled at the community college here. He’s mostly taking art classes, but I think he has a few oh- Bucky what are they?”

“I dunno some mathematics classes, but he’s taking a lot of those social justice classes or whatever they’re called,” Bucky answered. 

Wanda hummed. “But why,” Tony asked.

Steve had never shown any interest in anything like that before. Wanda shrugged. “Well, he took me there to get registered and kinda got sucked in.”

Tony gasped. “Clint did the same thing,” Bucky noted with a chuckle at Tony's antics. 

Wanda groaned. “Why are you all like this?”

Bucky laughed and threw an arm over her. “What are you studying,” Tony asked a part of him desperate to know.

His mind whirled trying to figure out how to get the credits to transfer when they got home. And yes their home was with him, he realized. He could see that all over Wanda’s face. “Psychology,” she answered, “I want to help people like Sam does.”

She turned away to hide her blush and Tony laughed. “You’ll be great at it,” he assured her. 

She smiled. “Don’t let me keep you here,” she encouraged. “you probably want to see the club.”

Tony steady himself as Bucky lead him back up the stairs. He opened the second set of doors and Tony was assaulted by the lights and music. Bucky shouldered his way over to the bar. 

Clint saw him and walked over. “Did a minor slip in” he inquired yelling over the volume.

Bucky snorted, “minor in height,” he answered shifting to the side. 

Clint gulped when he saw Tony. “Well, I need a drink. Tony, you drink scotch don’t you?”

Tony gulped this time. “Not anymore,” he yelled back. 

Clint’s face scrunched and he sighed to Bucky. “Did he just say he doesn’t drink anymore?”

Tony effortlessly signed back “I have a kid at home. I figure I need to be a good example.”

“When did you get that good at signing?”

Tony looked away. “I found someone to give me lessons,” he answered blushing.

Clint smiled. “Yeah I definitely need a drink.”

He poured himself a shot and took it. “You got the good stuff for Nat right,” he asked as soon as he put the glass down. 

“Believe it or not some people think I’m a genius,” Tony answered holding up the bottle.

Clint snorted. “If you change your mind about the drink let me know, but I have to go, the masses want drinks.”

He left and Bucky continued to show him around. After a couple of minutes, Bucky noticed that Tony looked a little overwhelmed. Bucky pulled him into a sensory chamber. 

Tony took in a big breath. “What’s this,” he asked.

“A sensory chamber,” Bucky answered pulling the veil down “Clint and Scott made it. Steve wanted to make sure there were places in the club that people could escape to that toned down sight, sound and smell. You can press against the walls for a tactile sensation that helps with deep pressure.”

“Deep pressure,” Tony questioned.

Bucky leaned forward and gently shoved him into the wall. Before Tony could protest Tony felt the wall engulf him and he pressed against it harder. “Ooh,” he answered.

Bucky smirked and leaned against his side of the wall. Tony looked at Bucky, who was wearing a self-satisfied smirk. and groaned. Bucky’s eyebrows raised in alarm. Tony groaned again. “Don’t do that,” he demanded, “god don’t do that!”

Tony stomped his foot. “Jesus! You’re like some traumatized baby kitten begging to get out of the rain. How am I supposed to try and hate you when you’re adorable?”

Bucky wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that. Tony sighed and leaned back into the wall. “And just so you know, attacking you was wrong, I don’t really blame you for my parent's death.”

“I do,” Bucky answered. 

Tony’s eyes snapped over to the other man. “You..do?”

Bucky shrugged. “It was my body that did it. So didn’t I do it? Wasn’t it my fault for succumbing to them? Maybe there was a way I could have fought Hydra off.”

Tony hadn’t expected Bucky to feel guilty over it. He had figured that those problems had gotten worked out. After all, Hydra has used him as a weapon. It had taken Tony a while to get to the same point, but that was besides what he was talking about. 

“Oh I’m sorry evil Germans capture you and torture you for seventy years and you think it’s your fault,” Tony yelled.

Bucky didn’t flinch. “I do” he repeated.

Tony set the flowers and vodka down and hugged the other man. Bucky froze at first but slowly hugged back. “We’ll work on it,” Tony promised when he pulled away.

“Indeed we will,” Natasha purred slipping in and leaning into Bucky’s side.

He obediently wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Tony squeaked and fumbled to get the roses and the vodka off from the ground. He held them out like a crucifixion. 

“Stark I live in a bar,” she sighed taking the flowers.

Tony set the Vodka back down. She sniffed them gently and handed them over for Bucky to hold. “I’m sorry to have left you so easily,” she told him. 

Tony choked. Did Black Widow just apologize to him? “I’m not saying it again," she announced.

“I didn’t think you’d say it at all” he answered.  
She frowned slightly and reached forward rubbing his cheek. “You push people away when you are scared младший брат (little brother) and I should not have let you push me away when you needed me.”

She gave him a soft slap. “You will not push me away again,” she growled.

Then she slipped out taking the roses with her. “She was very distressed when she arrived,” Bucky said softly, “she kept yelling something about a fool who got himself into too much trouble and had no idea how to take care of himself.”

Tony gulped. “Sam and Steve were afraid that her angry arrival would aggravate me. The only time I really did anything was when I thought Steve was in danger. A second assassin waving knives around yelling that seemed like a situation that wouldn’t end pleasantly, but it was actually the opposite. It was like I was processing the world correctly for the first time. The only thing I was capable of was to offer her my understanding.”

“Furry assigned Natasha to you with the hope that you would adopt her into your heart and that she would do the same. Did that not occur?”

Tony sputtered. Bucky smiled. “You’re not good with people,” he noted. 

Then he slipped away. Tony looked at the bottle of vodka longingly before picking it up and headed back to the bar. Both Clint and Scott were working now. Tony signed over at Clint, but it was Scott who made his way over. “My Boss hates you,” he announced happily grabbing the vodka, “is this Natasha’s?”

“So Steve’s said,” Tony stated. 

Scott stopped inspecting the bottle. “What? No! I’m pretty sure Steve’s in love with you though I’m not sure how that works when he’s dating Bucky, but that’s beside the point. My boss made my suit.”

Right he was the little shrinking one. Everyone was quite insistent that Steve was in love with him, but whatever. Liars or something like that. 

Scott was still babbling, but Tony only started to pay attention as soon as Wanda came out of his lips. “Wanda is getting all teenage angst like Bucky.”

Apparently, Bucky had the best angst game, Tony made a mental note of that. “Why,” Tony asked.

Scott shrugged. “Kids need a loving stable environment with their entire family giving them support. She has plenty here, but from what I get neither of you got closure with each other in general and while her perception of you has been turned on its head she’s being forced to realize that she wants something different and that makes her moody and scared. And I love this kid as a little sister, so you fix your mess with Steve so that you can fix your mess with her.”

With that Scott grabbed the bottle and went back to work. “Ladies, gentlemen, and nonbinary pals were are about to start our Tony Stark look-alike contest,” Natasha’s voice carried over the speakers, “so can I have all my Starks bring it to the stage?”

A hurried mass of people made their way over and Tony wasn’t sure if he should be creeped out or flattered. Somehow someone pushed him onto the stage and an hour later Tony was on the dance floor with a second place badge pinned on his tux. But he was dancing and laughing and smiling which wasn’t what he had planned on doing. 

“How do I lose a lookalike contest when I’m the only non look alike,” Tony complained sitting on a chair watching Natasha pull a chalkboard out from behind a wall and add a new column to it giving it a mark. 

“It’s ok. Steve still has the worst track record,” Natasha assured sliding the board back into place.

It was a quiet place once all the strobe lights were turned off and the regular lights were dimmed. Tony watched Clint and Scott cleaning up the bar. Wanda was half asleep on the bar top her head on Bucky’s lap as he gently stroked it. “Go,” Natasha ordered.

Sam from his spot on the couch started to read the newest version of the accords. Tony’s name was already signed, but his name didn’t really matter there's did.

Natasha started to stroke her hand through his hair gently massaging the scalp. She used to do that when they all lived together whenever she was listening to something. She liked to keep her hands busy. He stopped wearing product to her hands would come up clean. 

When Sam finished an agonizing two hours later Tony was half asleep. “That sound good?” Sam asked.

“God yes,” Scott agreed.

Clint hummed happily. “Agreed,” Wanda cheered.

“Yes,” Natasha admitted.

Bucky shrugged. “Where Steve goes I go.”

Sam nodded. So all that was left was to wait. And wait they did. Tony eventually made his way over to Wanda and they started a game of go fish with Clint and Scott. Bucky had joined Sam on the couch and Natasha had squirmed her way between the two of them and Sam was obediently doing her nails.

“Is he ever on time,” Tony yelled over at Bucky.

Bucky snorted. “What was he ever on time when he lived with you?”

No, not really. Just then the front door open and Steve waltzed in with a smile and a black eye tossing his keys into the air. “I’m home! Sorry, I’m late,” he called turning to shut the door behind him. 

Bucky was already out of his seat looking over Steve’s eye with a soft growl. Maybe he wasn’t 100% sane like Tony had been starting to believe. “Yeah that,” Steve agreed a little nervously setting down a book bag, “I was walking straight home, but then I found a dog running out by himself so I returned him home, and then when I was walking back I found this dude harassing these two Muslim girls and well he just wouldn’t back off Buck.”

Despite his apologetic tone he was smiling and the keys kept flying through the air, even as he kissed the other super Soldier. “Anyways I walked them home and then I made my way back.”

Steve kept walking but his eyes finally landed on Tony and his keys dropped. “Shit,” he yelled.

“Language,” Tony corrected. 

Steve blinked a few times. “Why are you here,” he asked his voice broken and breathless.

Tony stood and made his way over. “Well, you’re the one who keeps writing me love letters and telling me to come. I figured I should listen.”

“I never sent those,” Steve yelped paling.

Tony took out paper from his pocket. “I wrote letters back,” he announced, “I just couldn’t send them either.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve as Steve took in a deep breath of air. 

“In response to your first letter,” Tony announced. 

 

Dear, Steve 

Your first letter absolutely sucked. It was cold and heartless and I hated it and I hated you. And now I read this and I can only laugh because if I don’t laugh I’ll cry. I think Pepper is going to get it framed. I’m not sentimental like that. And just so you know fuck you too. 

When we kissed that first time. I remember a gasp far too small to come from your giant form and for a moment all I could see was the pictures of you where you were small and I was afraid that I would break you. But then you pressed yourself against me and I was swallowed by you. I wasn’t sure which image was true, the small boy or the large captain. And I remember not caring. Which I guess was my mistake. I remember staring at your lips during that whole damn movie because I wanted to kiss you more than anything, but I couldn’t tell if you were gay or homophobic and it was driving me crazy. And I guess that sums up our relationship, I reacted instead of asking and you took everything I gave anyways. Until you didn’t. 

And your right I’m desperate and scared and I just want to keep everyone safe, but I guess I’ve been that way since I got out of that cave. And I guess I’m scared to rely on others to help me protect them after Yinsen. It always seems like when I’m left to my own devices with the help of others all I cause is death. Maybe that’s what drew me to you. The beauty of your immortality would make it impossible for you to leave me. Then you left. Part of me understood. In my heart, I knew what you were doing and why. I couldn’t accept that though. Typically people leave me because they died and you’re the first one to leave me because of choice. 

At that moment I could only think about how to protect everyone. How to keep us from splitting up-the family we were creating. The perception that I had of what that was what you were wasn’t true. I knew you were holding things back, but I also figured you would open up in time. 

The thing is if I went to you now all I would be able to do is break down and scream because I hate you so much I love you, but I have no idea who you really are. I can’t come to you because I’m afraid of who you are. But at the same time I want to know the real you desperately. I don’t think we can work out our issues until I work out my own, so until then screw you and live well. 

Shooting Sam was a dick move. It was inexcusable. Rhodey is getting better. He worries about Sam a lot. He wants him to know that he didn’t everything he could, in his case and Rylie’s. 

I knew bringing Peter was a mistake, he’s not like Wanda. He’s still too young, even if she is as well. Take care of our girl and make sure she blossoms. And I’d tell you to give my apologies to Natasha, but I’m sure she already knows that I was pushing her away because I was scared and that I’m sorry, but that’s a conversation I’ll have with her one day.

Our home is always open to you and I’m not going to turn you in, even though I hate you. Even though I’m supposed to because I love your perfect white teeth.

With hate and love  
You know my name.

 

Tony stared at the paper in his hand for another moment before daring to look up at Steve. Steve’s cheeks were red and tears were rolling down them, and Tony had no idea how to handle that and a sound that sounded like he was being strangled escaped his lips. Bucky was rubbing circles into his back not looking at Tony. 

“Yeah so I just wanted to give you these,” Tony announced shoving all the letters into Cap’s hand.

Cap let the letters fall to the ground and pulled Tony into his arms. “Oh we’re touching now great,” Tony muttered.

“Shut up and hug me back,” Steve ordered.

Tony obeyed and broke down in sobs as well. 

Bucky kissed Steve’s neck and quietly ushered everyone out of the room. 

When Steve and Tony pulled away Steve leaned down and picked up the letters. His face was beat red. “So you came to France to give me a reply to letters I never sent,” Steve asked clearing his throat. 

Tony sat at the bar. “Well, it appears that Bucky is very passionate and Sam is inclined to try and lessen the damages,” Tony answered.

Steve snorted and a soft smile spread across his face. “I’m sorry about that,” he apologized. 

“I’m not,” Tony repeated.

“Fine. I’m sorry about everything else.”

“Not really,” Tony corrected him.

Steve huffed and rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry for hurting you.”

Tony smiled. “I can believe that,” he agreed.

“What made you come?”

“It was time,” Tony answered, “and Peter saw the letters and he insisted.”

Steve blushed more. “How is he?”

Tony smiled this time. “Good,” he exclaimed, “he’s the best Steve. He comes to the tower after school, and he stays the weekends, and Pepper loves him, and Rhodey spoils him more than I do, but his driving Steve I swear it’s atrocious.”

Steve smiled. “What is he too slow for you?”

“I wish he would slow down,” Tony complained, “he’s taken ten years off my life!”

“And added twenty,” Steve hummed. 

Tony nodded his agreement. “Yeah and he’s having a slumber party at my tower in twenty-four hours,” he complained with a smile, “he has good friends.”

“Friends? I thought there was just Ned” Steve questioned.

“No, they are hanging out with this girl Michelle now. It’s kind of weird and it’s more like she has decided to exist in their space, but it works.”

Tony pulled out his phone and hit play on a video. Peter and Ned were sitting on the carpet in the tower. Peter’s mask was on the ground and R5 was at their feet. A girl with thick curly black hair laid on the couch reading a book. Pepper walked into the room a long purple dress and black heels. She finished hooking an earring into her ear. “Ok I’ll be out for two hours,” she announced, “I have brunch with some members of the board. And Peter if I see your dirty clothes on the dining room floor again I will ground you.”

Tony made to stop the video, but Steve swatted his hand away. “Sorry Mom,” Peter groaned. 

She smiled lovingly while Ned squealed. “Miss. Pepper Potts is your mom now! Omg does that mean Tony Stark is your Dad? Why didn’t you tell me!”

Peter sputtered his whole face turned red and he started throwing out nonsensical words. Finally, he just groaned and laid back covering his face. 

Michelle snorted. “Ned incas, you forgot we are sitting in their living room. I thought it was kind of obvious,” she announced. 

Behind the camera, Tony laughed and Peter stuck his hand up and pointed at the girl. “I can’t believe my own son is trying to disown me” Tony teased.

Peter screamed bolting up-right and waving his hands frantically. Pepper in the background smile and the camera shook before the video stopped.

There was so much to say. So instead he took Tony’s phone from his hand and had the video saved to the group Peter Parker Awh Moments file. 

“Since when do you know how to work technology,” Tony asked.

Steve snorted. “Despite popular opinion I do understand technology. I might not be as intuitive as Bucky but I work my way there. I’m even taking a few computer classes at the college.”

Steve looked around. “Really Tony, what else is there that brought you here?”

Tony fiddled with his phone taking it back from Steve. “That was all the reasons why I came,” Tony answered, “but Rhodey sent something with me.”

Steve’s eyebrows raised. “First of all, I had nothing to do with it,” Tony announced, “from what I’ve gathered is that Rhodey and Sam did this behind our back and we are the only ones not involved.”

Tony got up and grabbed the newest version of the accords from where Sam left them. He handed them over to Steve. “They fixed the accords,” Tony explained. 

He watched every muscle in the captain's body relax, a very forced effort. Without a word he took it and started to read. 

Fifteen minutes later Tony was dying of boredom and Bucky walked in. He was carrying two different mugs. He slipped behind the bar and set the coffees down in front of them. It was eerie how he had managed to make it silent. He leaned down under the bar and pulled up a tub putting it in front of Tony.

“What’s this,” Tony asked as Bucky walked back around the bar.

He didn’t answer so Tony peaked in. Little strange contraptions. His eye was caught by a rubix cube sitting at the bottom. “Are these supposed to be puzzles?”

Bucky shrugged. “Sam calls them fidgets, but yeah a lot of them are like puzzles. It’ll probably hold your attention for a bit. He said some people with ADHD. I dunno though. Just that we have the bin available and it helps some people.”

“I’m not officially diagnosed you know. It's entirely speculation,” Tony declared plucking one of the contraptions out.

Bucky shrugged. “You ever think about it?”

Only when Bruce at looked at him with fear in his eyes as he had finally given up of trying to break Tony out of a science binge after an hour of trying. “Not really.”

Bucky grunted. “Sometimes it helps.”

He grabbed the bag Steve had dropped and pulled it over his shoulder. “Sam and I will be back down in an hour to see what Steve thinks. You’re welcome to join us upstairs or you can stay here with Steve,” Bucky stated stopping next to Steve.

He leaned around the other man to place a kiss on his lips. Steve leaned into the kiss and Bucky pulled away ruffling the other man’s hair. Steve made a whining sound and reached for the coffee before Bucky disappeared.

To Tony’s surprise, the little puzzles helped and he didn’t feel the need to talk a mile a minute as strongly as he usually did.

Fifty-eight minutes later Steve flipped the last page over and finished the last of his coffee. He looks at Tony. “You agree to this,” he asked no emotion in his voice.

“I already signed it, but at this point, my signature doesn’t matter,” Tony answered.

“So,” Sam called walking in.

“Does everyone agree to this,” Steve asked.

Sam nodded once and Bucky tossed him a pen, which Tony didn’t even know was thrown until Steve caught it. Without any other thought, Steve signed and Tony felt his breath leave him. “Sam remind me to sign up for civil laws classes once we get pardoned in the states and get home,” he requested.

Bucky and Sam crowded around Steve large shoulders blocking his view. “I’m not going through college classes again with you again,” Sam told him signing his name, “ that was torture.

“You’re leaving this,” Tony exclaimed gesturing towards the bar.

The three other men turned and looked at him. “What did you think we were staying,” Steve teased rolling his eyes.

“But you built this place and made yourself part of the community here,” Tony sputtered.

They all shrugged. “Yeah but we have family back home,” Sam answered, “it’s fine to not want us around man, but most of us still have people waiting for us to get home.”

Well, Steve and Bucky just wanted each other and Wanda only had the Avengers, but Clint and Scott had kids and Natasha was the godmother/aunt of all Clint’s kids and Sam’s entire family lived in New York, but all that was semantics. The point still holds. “We have people who are taking over for us,” Steve explained “and we did all this because there isn’t only one way to superhero. We needed to help people so we did.”

Tony’s eyes widened with surprise. “Of course I want you around,” he announced unsure of what he was saying.

The three men. Three giants smiled. Sam and Bucky both threw their arms around Cap’s shoulders. “You hear that Punk,” Bucky snorted, “I think he likes you.”

Sam made a cooing sound. “Awh.”

Tony blushed. “Never mind. You’re assholes. I take back everything I said.”

Steve beamed. “Don’t worry Tony you are very cute when you blush.”

Tony felt his whole face go red. He flicked the pen at them. It bounced off Steve’s chest like he had no idea like it had hit him. Who knew two super soldiers and a pararescuer could be such dicks?

The three of them sneered, but somehow it was friendly. The way three people who had known each other for eternity looked at a new member.

“Oh leave him alone,” Natasha ordered, “you don’t want to make him hate us again. Or worse inflate his ego.”

Tony wanted to say he had never hated them, but inside his rage and depression and hopelessness, he had.

He turned his head and watched the three other exiled Avengers plus Scott, and Vision floating next to Wanda walk in. “Mr. Stark,” Vision flustered, “I believe there is an explanation.”

Tony waved him off. “You and Wanda are in love,” he dismissed, “and you want to be near her. I know where you’ve been disappearing off to. I don’t care.”

Vision relaxed. “Thank you.”

Tony shrugged. The others signed and Tony felt relief course through his body. “How long until your plane takes off,” Natasha asked, “I can pull out one of the extra beds for you.”

Tony waved her off. “Nah. Underoos has his first sleepover at my house so I’m heading back immediately.”

Natasha tapped her nails on the bar. “Yes. We will be having a talk about my Baby Spider,” she announced, “But later. Bucky will walk you back to your plane.”

She reached forward and kissed his cheek. “Call soon hmm? And I want you to transfer your videos and pictures of Peter into the community folder.

Tony nodded. “Your wish is my command,” he answered.

He said goodbye and hugged Wanda again. Then he exited the bar with Bucky on his heels. When Black Widow tells you to do something you don’t question it.

They walked a block before either of them said anything. Finally, Bucky spoke. “Ya, know Steve’s Ma basically raised both of us. My own Ma she was great but I had a fair share of siblings. Mrs. Rogers basically adopted me when Steve did. Misery loves company and loving Steve is defiantly a misery.”

Tony stayed silent as Bucky spoke. He guessed the other man had a point, somewhere. “So you understand that my Ma wasn’t offended when she realized I loved Steve’s Ma more. And he knew that. He knew I worshiped that women" Bucky paused for a moment "he didn’t tell me when she died.”

Tony gapped. Bucky chuckled softly. “Sounds rough, I know. It kind of was. But that’s also Steve. He doesn’t really tell people things. It doesn’t matter what it is, but if you don’t ask about it or it’s not important at the moment he won’t ever bring it up. It doesn’t occur to him. When I showed up to the funeral he just looked at me and ‘said hi Buck’ like he had no idea he never told me anything.”

Bucky waved to a passing car. “That’s why you got confused as to who he is. That’s why the world did. I’m afraid we are a bit lost without each other. What Steve didn’t tell you was his own folly and maybe he didn’t even think to tell you, maybe he was keeping it from you, but even if he was that’s no easy situation.”

Tony let Bucky’s words drift into silence and then sighed. “I don’t know what he would have even told me. Oh hey, my old boyfriend who I had thought was dead but is actually made into a weapon and brainwashed by Hydra killed your parents. Sorry?”

Tony huffed and shook his head. “I’m sorry I tried to kill you.”

“I’m sorry I killed them,” Bucky answered.

“You didn’t. Not really.”

Bucky shrugged and kept following Tony. “Do you plan on pursuing Steve?”

Tony shrugged in reply. “Not any time soon,” he admitted, “I don’t think we have the relationship for that, but I think if he would like that one day I would too.”

“Ok,” Bucky agreed.

“You’re okay with that,” Tony questioned.

Bucky didn’t react at first. “Steve is oblivious generally. I noticed he fell in love with Peggy before he did. At first, I was hurt and confused. Then she kissed my cheek and told me how adorable it was how hopelessly in love Steve was with me. That kind of made everything better. It was a lot of talking between Peggy and I before we figured out what to do.”

“Peggy was Peggy though,” Tony protested, “I’m just a millionaire genius.”

“If Steve wanted a millionaire genius he would have dated Howard,” Bucky laughed, “and Howard did try his damnedest. Nah Steve must like you for your wit and big heart. Though I haven’t seen any wit yet.”

Tony felt like he should be offended. He was known for his wit! But between wit and his apparent big heart, Bucky had noticed the other. He was about to make a quick response, but they had already reached the plane and Bucky was gone and Tony hadn’t realized it.

Tony gapped behind his back at where Bucky must have gone off to and then went into his plane. On the plane ride back to New York he got the best sleep he had in a year. Peter greeted him on top of the tower. He jumped off the hammock and ran over. “Dad,” he exclaimed, “omg you would not believe what happened like an hour ago. It was so cool!”

He hugged Tony and then proceeded to bounce up and down. “So Mom and I were having breakfast right? And then F.R.I.D.A.Y says that Natasha is calling and then Mom just squealed which was amazing, by the way, and ran into the living room so she could take the call on the big tv and they talked for like fifteen minutes and when they were saying goodbye Black Widow the literal Black Widow made direct eye contact me and said Good Bye Baby Spider. Like I feel like I should be offended, but I’m not. I’m just so excited! Like she could punch me in the face and I would say thank you.”

Tony laughed. “Yeah? A lot of people feel like that.”

“Would you?”

Tony shrugged guiding his son into the elevator. “Probably,” he agreed.

Peter kept bouncing up and down. “So it went well then?”

Tony nodded slowly. “Yeah, it kind of did.”

“Good,” Peter agreed, “you look better.”

Tony smiled. “Alright tell me the plan for this sleep over again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? What's plot? Help. XD. Let me know what you think! <3


	5. A kitten in the Neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is a sad anxious mess, Natasha is a Mom, and Mj is a badass.

After that the approved version of the accords was passed there was a lot more video calling. Tony didn’t like Peter seeing it and Tony said he was working on a new home for them because apparently, everything else was full of bad memories and not homely enough but whatever. Peter wasn’t allowed to know what it looked like or any of the plans. Which wasn’t fair at all, by the way. 

Then one day this guy shows up on the roof and Tony goes out to greet him. They walk into the kitchen together and the guy beams at Peter “I know you,” he exclaimed, “you’re adorable!”

Peter blushed. “Uh, thank you! I’m sorry I’m not really sure who you are?”

The man stepped forward and shook his hand. “I’m Scott, Ant-Man,” he introduced cheerily “we fought at the airport!”

“Oh my gosh you’re the Big-Small dude,” Peter started to bounce up and down, “you stole Captain America’s shield from me and then you got really really big. How did you do that? What technology was that? That’s not one of Stark Industries inventions.”

Scott rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry. My boss doesn’t like that information to get out and he definitely doesn’t want a Stark to get it and I’m pretty sure you are the Stark/ Potts heir so I can’t say anything.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “How did you know that,” he squeaked, “and I’m not really the heir, I mean they’re like my parents well they are my parents but nothing legal like that” Petter rambled “But you know I totally respect secrecy so sorry for prying.”

Rhodey walked over and slipped a hand over Peter’s mouth. “Well, I haven’t seen my kid in about a year,” Scott stated, “so if you don’t mind, I’d like to get to her?”

“Of course,” Tony answered, “Wait. I got something.”

Scott had both an alarmed, confused, and amused look on his face as Tony dashed from the room. He returned with a teddy bear. He handed it over, “its soft and smells like lavender and if she is near it’ll keep track of her heart rate and breathing pattern, you could get your boss to wire the information to your suit or phone so you have the information.”

Scott gasped at the bear, before taking it and shaking Tony’s hand. “Thank you, Tony, for everything.”

Tony nodded and waved the other man out. As soon as he was gone Rhodey moved his hand from Peter’s mouth and pulled the boy into his arms. “The Rouge Avengers have been officially pardoned, and are allowed to return to the states. They’re not all coming back at once, but they are returning. Your father is a nervous wreck,” he muttered.

“Oh,” Peter answered, “and they’re coming here?”

“Not really,” Rhodey answered, “Wanda gets in tomorrow and then we are moving.”

“Moving,” Peter exclaimed, “where? I know that as the plan, but you won’t tell me anything!”

“Alright Kiddo calm down,” Tony laughed ruffling his son’s hair, “it’s a surprise.”

“Wait Wanda is coming,” Peter exclaimed, “she’s really cool! The way people treated her after that accident was so not cool. Like that bomb would have blown up the entire street and maybe made the building collapse, what did they want her to do let it go off? So anyways Ned and I made a poster that said Scarlet Witch is a hero convince me otherwise and hung it up at lunch at our table. It was awesome. At first, a couple people tried to argue but then half of the cafeteria stood behind us and even Flash didn’t try anything. So instead of an argument we all just sat around and talked about how underappreciated she is and how she barely has any merchandise.”

Tony and Rhodey laughed. “Well, I’m sure she’ll be happy to hear all that tomorrow bud,” Tony answered. 

Peter gasped. “You think she’ll talk to me?”

Considering the fact that she had texted him three hours ago asking if Peter would be there when she arrived Tony would say yes. “I don’t see why she wouldn’t.”

Peter gasped. “She’s Wanda Maximoff and I’m just Peter Parker.”

“The only thing that you are is amazing,” Tony answered, “what have we talked about self-deprecation?”

“That it doesn’t help anyone,” Peter mumbled, “but it’s true!”

“Trust me, Pete, she is going to love you. Now go make sure you have everything in a bag you want on you when we move, who knows what could get lost and who I’m going to get fired.”

Peter ran off and Rhodey meet Tony’ eyes. “How are you doing?”

Tony shrugged. “Really,” Rhodey pressed.

“Nervous, but we are building up to everything, right? Steve and I do therapy every week so we are working place. I’m pretty sure Natasha and Pepper are writing speeches to yell at all of us. But I have a second teenager coming to live with us in a new house and I’m moving Peter, but yeah that’s great,” Tony answered.

Rhodey sighed and then hugged the other man. Tony sank into the other man’s arms. “It’s going to be fine,” Rhodey coaxed, “and Pep, Peter, and I have your back.”

Tony took in a deep breath. “Right,” he agreed.

Wanda sat on her bed staring at the ceiling. The wooden rafters that Vision liked to sit in were empty. Vision surprisingly had a roaming soul. He said that if he wanted to understand humanity then trying to understand creatures who weren’t entirely human was not going to help him, it would only explain the outliers. So Wanda had told him to go and discover the world for them because she wanted to see it too. She couldn’t though. Right now she craved stability and while living here in France offered some running from the consequences of their fight wasn’t right. Everyone home that’s safe and happy has stability. 

She wanted a family and the only people who could accept her now that Pietro is gone was the human outliers like her. She was no one's daughter, but they all loved her and that was enough right? Well, Clint was sometimes like a father, but that was also him missing his own kids so it didn’t really count and Steve went to the same school as she did so that would be weird and he was like an older brother. Nothing like Pietro, but it was something at least. Bucky was the same, and Sam was a weird uncle or cousin. And Natasha she was the sister Wanda never had. That had left Tony. And that was too complicated. So she had a family, but not the normal kind and that sucked.

A knock on her doorway drew her attention. Steve was leaning against the door with a small smile on his face. “Are you packed yet?”

Wanda shrugged. “Not really sure what to bring.”

“I talked to Tony earlier. He said that Pepper wants to take you out clothes shopping.”

Wanda’s eyebrows arched up. “Really,” she questioned.

“Pepper likes to dote on people,” Steve answered, “bonding and all that.”

Wanda still wasn’t sure about that. “One of us can go over first,” he told her softly coming to sit by her side, “you don’t have to go.”

She waved him off. “I’m the best one for the job, right? I’ll be ok. It’s just nerves.”

They sat in silence for a while. “Do you think he still hates me?” She asked.

She gulped. “Do you think he fears me?”

Tony Stark had a nasty habit of destroying things he feared. Not that he meant to, but coping was a very strange thing. 

“You’ll know as soon as you see him,” Steve answered staring up at the roof, “and if it helps it’s not you he’s scared of. He’s scared of failure and of losing you, and the rest of us again. He wants us to succeed as much as we do.” 

Wanda sighed and rubbed her wrist. “My brother he would despise what I am doing,” she laughed, “but he would be happy I found people who would care for me. In truth, Pietro was the extremist. I was the strategist the one who made sure we didn’t get caught. We only needed each other, but I think I would have convinced him to follow you if he had lived.”

Steve didn’t anything because he knew she didn’t want him to. Steve was a good listener. Even when he wasn’t listening at all. He would never tell anyone’s secrets. 

“If you want to come back here Tony will send you off without question,” Steve informed her.

Wanda sighed and let her legs drop off the bed. “I don’t want to come back. I just don’t want to be alone.”

Steve smiled at her. “Well, you couldn’t be alone. Peter will be there too.”

And that made it better.

Better until she was on the plane by herself. Wanda hated being alone. More than anything. She had never been alone. The longest she had ever been away from Pietro was five minutes and even that had felt crushing. Now without him it suffocating and being alone made it so much worse. Not many people could stand to be near her, caught into much fear, but the Avengers could and for the most part she was welcomed with open arms. But the plane Tony sent was self-automated so she had no one and nothing. 

The only thing that kept her together was the fact that she was going to bring all of her family home, but she remembered the tower. How cold and empty it had been, how Vis was the only reason she hadn’t shut down and why Clint coming to get her felt like she could breathe for the first time since Pietro died. Going back to the Compound scared her, but she wouldn’t let fear control her either.

Wanda felt the plane land down hours later. Not see because the plane didn’t have windows. Tony didn’t want to risk anyone seeing her, not the media, or the army, or any of their enimes. Wanda steeled herself to see the compound and grabbed the duffle bag she had put all of her things she wanted to keep in. 

The doors lowered and she saw green, not the grey asphalt she was expecting. Wanda inched down out of the ramp and searched her surroundings. In front of her was a large house, not a mansion but something bigger, maybe, a ranch house. But there was another smaller house a small walk away and then again another. Where was she? 

Then she felt Tony’s mind. Nervous and scared, buzzing, and hopeful. Wanda squinted until she saw him. Their eyes connected and Wanda felt an overwhelming wave of love come off of him. She dropped her bag and ran straight into his arms. 

He caught her even though she barreled into him full force. “I don’t like to be touched” he complained holding onto her tighter.

Wanda laughed tears rolling down her cheeks. “I missed you too,” she answered.

He released her slowly like he was afraid she would disappear otherwise. He whipped the tears away and then his own. “How was the flight,” he asked walking over and grabbing her bag and tossing it over his shoulder.

“Terrible,” she complained, “I hate flying.”

She always had, but Solviva falling hadn’t helped. “Good news is that it’s over,” Tony answered, “welcome home.”

“So where are we,” Wanda questioned.

“The Neighborhood,” Tony answered, “the tower was too crowded, and the compound was too cold.”

Truth. Despite the closeness of the Compound, it wasn’t personal. “Everyone has a house here,” Tony announced, “well except Cap and his boy toy, I didn’t think they would ever want to be apart. And everyone has their own room in the main house. That’s where Peter, Pepper, and I will live. Peter has a house here to when he’s ready to leave and you do of course, but I was thinking you should stay in the Big House until more of the others arrive if that’s ok.”

“Of course,” Wanda answered, she didn’t want a house for herself.

“Vision’s room is right next to yours and so is his house. If you two end up getting married I’ll build you a new one.”

Wanda sighed and listened to Tony ramble taking in her surroundings as he lead the way to the house. It was beautiful. “Hey Tony why are we not in New York,” she asked.

“We are,” Tony answered, “I just bought so much land that I could put trees in and what not and you can’t see the city because I have holograms projecting a country vibe. Leave the property and the city shows it’s head again, but I wanted someplace to appear private.”

“Oh,” Wanda answered.

Tony opened the back door of the house for her and they stepped in. It was as tasteful as she thought it would be, but it was less sleek. It was more open and homely than any of his properties had been. This was homely. She could even smell cookies baking. 

Tony cleared his throat. “The kid is a little excited,” he warned, “he made cookies and Rhodey helped I guess. If you want to rest before seeing everyone else that’s fine.”

“No,” Wanda protested perhaps too quickly, there was no way she could be alone right now, “I would love to meet Peter and see Pepper and Rhodey.”

Tony nodded. “Of course,” he agreed. 

They walked into a small kitchen. “This is the quick kitchen,” Tony answered, “there’s a bigger one for family meals, but that’s not always necessary.”

Wanda almost didn’t hear what Tony had said because she was overwhelmed by the love in the room and the purity that radiated off of Peter Parker. 

He almost dropped the tray of cookies when she walked in his eyes going wide. The only thing that saved the treats was Rhodey’s watchful eye to catch them as Peter abandoned them and stumbled over. 

“Oh my gosh, first of all I love you so much, I made you cookies, and my school made a banner for you and I think like half the girls in school dressed up like you for Superhero day and I can’t really blame them because I did as well, and Wow that’s really awkward and I shouldn’t have said that and I sound like a total fanboy, which I am, but you know you never want to sound like one because I know I get flustered whenever people start gawking about Spider-Man, which is weird to say out loud but apparently all the Avengers already know my secret identity which is cool I guess.”

Wanda laughed. Peter was everything. He stopped his rambling as soon as she did his eyes wide and shining full of awkwardness, anxiety, and hope. She reached forward and ruffled his hair. “Please be my younger brother,” she requested. 

Peter gasped and his jaw went slack. She brushed past him. “And you made me cookies? How sweet.”

She joined Rhodey by the counters and dipped her finger into a bowl of cookie doe. “This is good,” she noted giving Peter one of her friendlier smiles.

Peter blushed and stammered. “Hello, Colonel,” Wanda greeted Rhodey.

He shook his head at her. “It’s still Rhodey, not Colonel” he answered passing over a cookie with a smirk “Pepper is in the screening room picking out a movie for us to watch.”

“We have a screening room,” Peter yelled bouncing up and down. 

“We had a screening room in the tower,” Tony pointed out. 

Peter gasped “I have been betrayed,” he screamed stumbling across the room, “why have you forsaken me like this father?”

Tony sighed rubbing his face and Peter winked at Wanda from under his dramatics. “Don’t you know what’s in your own house?” Wanda asked searching around for a spoon.

“Apparently not,” Peter answered shooting Tony a look, “and besides we just got here like two hours ago and Dad wouldn’t let me explore until you arrived so, but Mom said you should relax, so I guess we are watching a movie.”

“Cool,” Wanda agreed finding the spoons and handing one over to Peter, “what are we watching?”

“Sleepless in Seattle,” Rhodey answered as Wanda carried the bowl over to Peter before dragging him out of the room before following Pepper’s signature to the theater room. 

Pepper greeted her with a warm smile and Wanda sank into a seat. She listened to Tony and Rhodey chatter. After eating half of the cookie dough Wanda fell asleep. It was the best sleep she had gotten in months.

When she woke up she was in a soft room that smelled like lavender. Wanda rubbed her face as she sat up on the bed. 

The room like the house was expensive but homely. It was a lot different from her room at the Compound that felt more like a hotel room than anything. It appeared that Tony had taken whatever personal touches she had put in that room to design this one. 

She couldn’t spend much time looking over the room. It was to empty. Wanda pulled a new outfit out of her duffel bag and left the room as soon as she could searching for any other human in the house. 

She found Peter much to her delight. He was sitting on a couch a platter of breakfast food on the coffee table surrounding a chess set. “Would you like some company?” Wanda asked.

Peter squeaked and stammered and blushed. “Please?”

Wanda smiled and sat across from him. “Eat whatever you want” he offered “I tend to grab whatever looks good.”

“Thank you,” Wanda answered.

She took a strawberry and floated a pawn forward on the board. Peter made happily delighted sounds and Wanda relaxed into the tornado that was Peter Parker. After Wanda beat him at chess and they finished breakfast they went around the house searching for things to poke at. It was a good morning. They ended back in the kitchen at lunch. “Alright,” Pepper announces walking into the room, “I have my evening cleared. Wanda are you ready to go out?”

Wanda looked over at her. Right. They were supposed to go clothes shopping. “We’re meeting Peter’s Aunt May and Clint’s wife Laura for lunch and we’re going to be late. You’ve meet Laura right?”

Wanda waved goodbye to Peter and followed Pepper down the hall. Pepper paused waiting for an answer. “Once,” she answered, “but not for very long.”

Not very long indeed. Wanda had walked in on Clint having a video chat with his wife. That had been terrible. How Laura had smiled at her like she was welcome, How Clint’s eyes had widened when he realized what she had done. She had felt his panic as his mind processed the reality of his family and his superhero family merging again. How he couldn’t handle that. And that’s is Wanda knew that Clint would never adopt her into his heart. Not in the way that Tony had with Peter. Maybe Clint would act parental, but he wasn’t hers and that was that. And that was crushing. So she had stayed just long enough to say hello and excuses herself before she went down to the training room and joined Steve punching a bag to death. Now she got to actually meet the women. Great. 

But Wanda said nothing and let Pepper chatter. Pepper was a lovely person. Her strength was firm but quiet. Wanda loved that. “Congratulations on your engagement,” Wanda told her.

Pepper blushed and looked down at her ring. “I always told him I wouldn’t marry him until he got his life together. I didn’t ever expect him to really,” Pepper laughed, “but he did, and he did it for Peter. Maybe I should be jaded that he would change for a child and not for me, but parenthood looks good on him.”

It did and part of her hated that. She had once thought it had been Tony’s faults that lead to her parent's death and she would have wanted Tony to watch his children die and now all she wanted was for him to be happy. And maybe think of her as family as well. 

So Pepper talked and Wanda said all the right things to keep her talking. To make it seem like she was invested in the conversation. And Wanda supposed that this was her pence her dire need to be around people, but the disconnect she felt from them. How she was unworthy of them. How her bloodstained magic repulsed them and how she could never have a true family again. 

The car stopped and the women climbed out. And the next thing Wanda was aware of was she was being introduced to two brunette women with sharp faces and kind eyes. The one she didn’t know was May Parker, Peter’s Aunt who felt fear for her nephew but not of her and Laura Barton who jumped to her feet when she saw Wanda and hugged the teen.  
“Wanda this is May Parker and Laura Barton,” Pepper announced, “Ladies Wanda Maximoff. I thought she might enjoy joining our girl's group.”

“Girls group,” Wanda asked raising her eyebrows. 

“Natasha introduced Laura and I years ago,” Pepper smiled, “ever since then the three of us started to go on girls getaway trips a couple times each year, and when Peter started coming around we invited May.”

“We were going to invite you to the last few exertions,” Laura explained, “but you were out on a mission every scheduled day and then that whole mess happened. But you’re here now and once Natasha gets back everything will be set back in place.”

Despite her guard, Wanda felt enraptured by the women in front of her. And despite herself, she enjoyed the day. Lunch to her surprise was easy going and they talked easily making sure she was included even if she wasn’t saying anything, and going shopping was fun. Wanda had learned her sense of fashion from magazines she had stolen, but she had three people wanting to help and update her look. 

By the end of the way, Wanda was trying not to nod off into sleep as Laura showed her photos of her kids. “And that’s baby Nathaniel, he was going to be Natalia if he was a girl, but his godmother spoils him anyways. Calls him her little Pep. When Clint came home after Slovakia he asked if we could change Nathaniel’s middle name to Pietro.”

Wanda felt her throat close and Laura pulled the younger women closer raking her fingers through her hair. Wanda let herself be overwhelmed and drifted into sleep.  
Wanda woke up for the second time in her new room. Her bed was cold, but Vis was laying beside her. He didn’t sleep, but he liked to do boyfriend things like cuddle in the morning. “Good morning Wanda,” he greeted.

Wanda sighed and turned into his chest nuzzling into his arms. “I missed you,” she murmured as he stroked her hair.

“And I you,” he answered, “how are you settling in?”

Wanda sighed. “Good,” she answered, “it’s all very tiring.”

She didn’t tell him that she was afraid of being alone. That she wasn’t sure if she could handle it when Peter left for the week. “Tell me about what you have been doing.”

He did as she requested and then they went to breakfast together. “Well don’t you look like a pair,” Tony announced.

Peter waved shyly. “Hi, Wanda! Hi, Mr. Vision.”

Wanda smiled. “Good morning Peter.”

“Yes, Good morning Mr. Parker. Mr. Stark,” Vision added.

“What time did you get in,” Tony asked flipping a pancake.

“Earlier this morning.”

“I’m glad you found the place alright,” Tony chirped, “Where have you been?”

“The Koreas,” Vision answered.

Peter tisked. “That’s ballzy with the Cheeto stirring things up.”

Wanda laughed. “You must watch the news with Steve when he arrives,” she noted. 

Peter’s eyes grew. “I knew he wasn’t my hero for nothing!”

Tony huffed and thrust out his spatula. “I am your father and I will not have this kind of blasphemy in this house young man!”

Peter stuck out his tongue. “You’re just jealous that he looks better in all the promotional photos and that he’s America’s Sweetheart/ former wanted criminal.”

“Wait until he does his first interview. People will want to arrest him again,” Wanda announced sitting down across from Peter.

“He’s going to do an interview,” Peter squealed, “but he always refuses them!”

“Steve has very strong ideals and he hid them earlier. Wait until Pride comes around.”

Peter gasped and flailed his hands. “Do you think he would let me go to Pride with him?”

Tony made another offended noise. “Excuses me, what am I chop liver? Flaming bisexual here.”

Peter waved his hand at him. “Yeah But Cap is the bisexual to end like all bisexuals. Mj has made Ned and I read three books about it and it’s totally confirmed now which is amazing. You have no idea how many trashy books I read when I was younger because Cap is bi as hell and was part of my sexual awakening.”

“Never say that again” Tony ordered.

Peter looked confused before a moment before he gasped. “What! Not like that gross. I read one of his old time war letters to Bucky and realized that two dudes can love each other. Geez.”

“What war letters,” Tony asked.

“I believe that Peter is referring to the nine letters that Steve sent to James Barnes when they were separated during the war,” Vision put in. 

“I have never heard of that,” Tony stated, “not once bullshit!”

“Ned and I were doing a research project in sixth grade about Captain America and we got really confused as to why there’s no public record of any letter he wrote. So three days latter Ned and I are neck deep in conspiracy theories and looking at letters that Bucky wrote to his mom, and the more we read them the more we realize that they were tampered with so we started to search for the originals and we found a place with copies of the originals and Bucky asks his mom to look after Steve like all the time and his mom says that Steve wrote him every day. So Ned hacks like every government agency he can think of until we find the letters. And we spend like three more days trying to figure it all past the government cover-up and crap and then we leaked it to conspiracy theory sites ‘cause hacking is illegal folks.”

“Remind me to make sure Ned gets into MIT with you,” Tony muttered.

“Who said I’m going to MIT?”

Tony gasped. “No,” he yelled, “there is already one teenager in this household who is not attending and I will not tolerate a second. I have a legacy to uphold here.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’m not your legitimate child so it doesn’t matter.”

Wanda giggled. Peter looked at her. “Speaking of college,” Tony announced, “there are three nearby that’s commutable from here. We’ll go see them after I drop Peter off at home tomorrow and after that, you can decide which one to attend. I’ve already got you accepted into all of them. We can look at MIT as well, but that’s a two-hour commute from here and it doesn’t match up nicely with your classes. I already have your credits transferred and classes lined up as best as possible.”

“Thank you,” Wanda breathed. 

She hadn’t even thought about switching colleges but she was relieved. Without Peter here, until the others arrived she could end up alone. Tony and Pepper were busy people. 

So the day passed quickly and so did going to college with Tony. Which turned out to be fun. He had no idea what he was doing. Not really, but neither had Steve so she wasn’t disappointed. “I don’t think college worked like this when I went,” Tony complained glaring at the admissions lady who had been trying to explain that they did not appreciate fake name on tours. 

“Tony Stark,” he snapped whipping off his glasses and pointed at her, “don’t make me call the dean.”

Wanda rolled her eyes and slipped the women her ID. The women looked at it and frowned. She looked between the pair and her frown deeper. “Jesus Christ,” Tony muttered as they sat down a minute later, “the other two colleges just gasped at us. Geez.”

Wanda looked around that the other people in the room. Tony had found tours specifically for transfer students so these people were close to her age. Still, they all stared at them, just like they had at every other college. 

Wanda felt the fear and confusion she had at the other colleges, the people here were not so easily tricked as they had been in France. Not when she lost all five Scarlet Witch look-alike contest. It would take getting used to but she could do it.

Wanda looked down at the pamphlets she was given her eyes scanning it and she feels Tony shift and the air in the room turns stale and as she looks up Tony is already on his feet a fist in his hand. Tony looked up at the guy unimpressed his other hand held out in front of Wanda who the punch was aimed for.

“You should leave now,” Tony announced.

“What the hell,” the man spat, “you should leave. There is no way I’m going to tolerate that Scarlet Bitch!”

Wanda stood up her eyes wide. “Tony,” she muttered reaching for his shoulder. 

“I didn’t realize being an asshole have you a permit to assault teenage girls,” Tony snapped back at the man, “and before you think about saying one more thing to my Niece I want you to think about how you are going to explain attempted assault and battery to a courtroom, because you can bet your ass I have that on film.”

The man glared jerking his fist away and storming to the other side of the room. Tony pulled them both down onto the couch smoothed down his tie and pulled out his phone his aura suddenly calm and charming again. He leaned back and slung his arm around her shoulder. “Are you ok Kid?” He asked. 

No. Yes. There was so much to say and she couldn’t say any of it. “Thank you,” she said instead.

That had been all she wanted from him. Support, someone to watch her back and he had given it to her freely. He rolled his eyes but smiled.

It wasn’t until they had gotten back to the Neighborhood that either of them remembered that he had called her his Niece. And they only remembered because Pepper handed her a card that said To the Best Niece Ever and showed them the news channel clips of people trying to figure out how the pair was related. “Shit,” Tony swore.

Clint called that night and they talked about the day. “I’m coming to the states in two weeks,” he announced, “but I’m going to see my family first. It’ll probably be three weeks before I see you kid.”

Wanda hid her disappointment. “So how does it feel to be Tony Stark’s Niece,” he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Wanda rolled her eyes. “Great,” she answered.

“Awh don’t give me your sad eyes,” Clint whined.

Damn Clint. He always knew when something was wrong, could he figure out what it was? No, but the second he said that she wanted to curl into his arms and cry. “I’m not sad, just tired,” she protested, “I’m going to go to bed. Goodnight.”

Then she hung up. Wanda fell back onto her bed and let the tears slip down freely. Damn Clint. It was unfair. Why did he have to act so fatherly one minute and then go and remind her that he would never actually fill that role for her? And damn her for thinking he might actually want to. And damn her do thinking she deserved a normal family. And damn her for wanting that. And damn her for crying over all this shit when she should just be happy to be alive and safe and have a strange little-broken family that as trying to figure itself out.

To say that Wanda is surprised when there’s a knock on her door is an understatement. And it’s another understatement to say that she’s surprised when she sees it’s Rhodey. He looks at her with clear and calm eyes despite the tears trickling down her face. “Tony and Pepper won’t watch trash reality TV with me,” he complained, “and it’s the season start of The Real Housewives of New Jersey. Do you want to watch it with me?”

And like all things Wanda’s not sure how to answer at first, but she nods. “Sure,” she agreed wiping away the tears. 

Rhodey hands her a few tissues and grabs one of the blankets from off her bed. He leads her to a comfortable little living room and as soon as she sits he drops the blanket on her and he sits down on the other end of the couch. It’s nice. 

And before she knows it it’s a habit. When Pepper and Tony are to busy they go down to the living room and watch bad television even if all of it isn’t that bad like Say Yes to the Dress, and it doesn’t matter when Wanda starts going back to college because they go down after dinner and watch and talk about their days and it’s Wanda’ favorite part of the day. 

Wanda never really thought about how it would be like attending college as Wanda Maximoff not Becky from the bar down the street. This was so different. Some of the teachers made a big deal about it some didn’t. She got glares and smiles, thanks and threats. She had professors asking her to help with experiments or experiment on her. The first time the second one happened had been a mess.

Wanda had been walking from her late night class to the student parking lot where Happy was suppose to pick her up from. As she entered the parking lot in the dark mind you, someone grabbed her arm. “Miss. Maximoff.”

Wanda jerked her arm away taking a few steps back and looking at the man who addressed her. “I’m Professor Rodger Mull and I was hoping you could help me.”

“I’m sorry I would help, but I have to get home,” Wanda announced looking around for Happy.

He stepped forward again. “Wait! You didn’t let me finish.”

Wanda took a step back. “I’m studying the effects of trauma on the brain and how electricity affects these reactions. I want to try an experiment on you.”

And if the words "experiment on you" didn’t shut Wanda down nothing would. She felt cold and froze and the man kept talking and she thought he grabbed her arm, but who the fuck knew because we wanted to experiment on her. And she couldn’t stop him. She could see the news reporters now Wanda Maximoff assaults local professor unprovoked, can we trust this Hydra menace?

It wasn’t like they had known that Hydra was Nazi’s or what they did. They just told them that they could help them kill the people that killed their parents and bombed their home, throwing their lives into chaos. 

Damn it. They hadn’t had WiFi at her house when her parents were alive. And Hydra had seemed to give them all the answers they were looking for. They were told Tony Stark made weapons, and set them off and then acted like a superhero in his day job. And that was all before she got her power. 

Before the scepter showed up and they were all strapped down to tables. That was terrible. It was terrible because none of the others survived. All of her friends and companions died their screams in her ears still, but maybe that was her own. Because whatever they had done had been torture. The experiment had been hell. 

She only lived because she needed to see Pietro again. That was the thing about their powers. Pietro had needed to get to her so his powers had manifested in physical abilities and Wand had needed to see her brother so she had got the mental ones. But oh had that been painful with HYDRA’s knives stabbing them as well.

“Hey!”

Wanda watched Happy punch the professor. “What the hell,” Happy muttered shaking out his hand, “what kind of creep starts to tell a girl how sexy her brain would be on an operating table. Fucking sicko.”

Wanda felt a warm hand grasp her shoulder and she turned to look. Rhodey was there. “Hey,” he greeted softly, “let’s get in the car ok?”

Wanda nodded but couldn’t move. “Can you put your arms around my neck?” He requested.

That she could do. He nodded and grabbed her below the knees and picked her up. “It’s ok,” he said as he started to walk the machines on his legs whirling softly, “you’re allowed to be upset.”

Wanda broke down into tears clutching the older man. Somehow he managed to get them both into the car and a blanket around her pressed against his side. Happy like usual was muttering grumpily, but this time it had some bite to it. 

They sat in the car until Wanda cried herself out. “Sorry,” she muttered wiping at her eyes. 

Rhodey kept her pressed to his side. “Don’t apologize,” Rhodey told her, “that was rough and we all have some damage. I think we need ice cream. Happy what place can we get ice cream at this godforsaken hour?”

“I got a place,” Happy answered.

Happy pulled out of the lot and half an hour later they were sitting in Dairy Queen. Wanda couldn’t bring herself to leave the comfort that Rhodey offered, her whole body was still shaking and he didn’t seem willing to shove her off either. Instead, he just held her tighter.

Happy got a twist cone and Rhodey ordered three hot chocolates a basket of pretzels a peanut butter turtle blizzard and a mouse track blizzard. She wasn’t sure how he knew she liked that, but he did and she wasn’t going to complain because there was no way she could pull off a full sentence right now. 

They sat at a table and Happy fidgeted. “Sorry I was late Miss. Maximoff,” Happy grumped, “I should have got you first then Rhodey.”

“Wanda,” she corrected and waved him off, “not your fault.”

That was exhausting. Wanda looked over at the tv and saw the news, which had the headline Creepy Professor Assaults Scarlet Witch: Tony Stark Demands Repercussions “If he Does this to my niece who will he not do it too?” 

The Niece thing apparently stuck. The waitress arrived. “Is that professor Mull?”

The tray dropped. “Oh my god,” she squeaked, “I’m so sorry, but I can’t believe someone is calling him out on his shit! I hope he gets them.”

“You know things about this guy,” Rhodey asked.

“Well ask any girl who has taken one of his classes,” the girl answered. 

Rhodey passed her a paper. “Here you get anyone that has any dirt on this guy and call this number,” he offered, “Tony likes information.”

The girl's eyes widened further. “Rebecca get out of here,” the manager yelled, “I’m sick of hearing about this guy whenever he messes with someone.”

And then the girl was gone and the manager was bringing another tray out. She cleaned the mess up. “This could have been a lot worse, with the media” Rhodey noted shoving the pretzels towards Wanda. 

Yeah, it could have been. Between the hot chocolate warm pretzels and ice cream Wanda fell asleep. When she woke up she was in her bead and her head was thumping. The events of the previous night rushed over her. She groaned and threw a pillow over her head. 

“Good morning!”

Wanda threw the pillow away and bolted up. And there Clint stood at the edge of her bed with his stupid grin and a tray of breakfast that he slid onto the coffee table as she launched herself at him with a cry. He laughed catching her. “What are you doing here,” she cried pulling back.

He whipped tears away from her cheeks. “You need me here with you,” he answered.

“But what about your family,” Wanda demanded.

He shrugged. “Got home yesterday morning and by five Laura was helping me pack when we saw the news.”

Wanda cried again and he held her through it all. 

And life was kind of easier after that except in all the ways it wasn’t. Because Clint had come and she was less alone and Peter freaked out and Clint had video calls to his family and wife and before Wanda knew it she was helping Laura unpack her new kitchen watching Clint’s kids who didn’t seem to mind Wanda at all, and Wanda kept watching reality tv with Rhodey and he came with Happy to pick her up from college and the three of them had Dairy Queen after and it was good. 

Peter watched Clint and Rhodey run around one of the small kitchen making popcorn and hot chocolate and such. Wanda had just finished her very first club meeting and apparently, both men were very excited over that. Even though they wouldn’t say it to each other. It was not the relationship Peter had been expecting. 

Peter tapped his chemistry book and watched Clint throw together a-fifth sandwich because according to him Wanda was always too skinny. Frankly, the last few weeks had been hilarious because Peter saw what had happened to him happening to Wanda.

She walked into the room her phone pressed against her ear and she watched Rhodey and Clint shoving each other in the kitchen. She snorted. “What. No sorry, I wasn’t laughing at you,” she chatted, “my Dads are just being goofballs. Yeah, I’ll talk to you later. Night!”

Peter almost laughed at the way the two men tensed up and shot each other twin looks of excitement and confusions. Ah so they caught that but Wanda didn’t. And while they were both confused they let it roll. 

Which turned out to be a terrible mistake. Wanda continuously called them her dads to everyone but them. She would walk into a room and go where’s Dad to whoever was there.

Que instant panic because she didn’t know what she was saying and they had no idea which one they were looking for. And it wasn’t like they could just ask. Wanda was extremely skittish and if anyone told her they would freak. So no one ever giving Wanda a straight answer until they knew who she wanted. That left Clint and Rhodey arguing about co-parenting.

Then Sam arrived. Peter got to join Tony out to greet the newly arrived superhero this time. Sam had already been back in the states for a week. He had to go see his family before he came home. So Peter was bouncing up and down asking Wanda questions about what Sam was like because he was the Falcon and how cool was that? 

Wanda stood to Tony’s other side. The helicarrier landed. Wanda squealed as Sam popped his head out, but wait patiently. Sam went right to her and Peter watched with amazement as The Falcon spun Scarlet Witch around like they had grown up together. Ned would be so jealous. 

Sam set Wanda down and turned to Tony holding out his hand. “Nice to see you man,” he greeted.

Tony shook his hand. “Welcome home,” Tony answered.

Sam looked around and nodded. “It’s good to be home,” Sam grinned.

He looked over at Peter who just about squealed. Sam stuck out his hand. “Nice to meet you Peter,” he greeted.

“You too, I’m Peter-man Spider-Parker,” Peter exclaimed and then let out a defeated whine blushing. 

Sam laughed and messed Peter’s hair. “So where am I staying,” he asked.

“You have a room in the ranch house,” Tony answered, “but you have a house on the property. I suppose you want to be there?”

Sam nodded. “Why don’t you go get the golf cart,” Tony suggested to Peter.

“Can I drive it” Peter asked.

Tony rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t ask you if you couldn’t.”

Peter whooped and ran off. Peter came back with the gold cart. “So where is everyone else,” he heard Sam asked as he stopped the golf cart. 

“Pepper has a few dealings to finish this afternoon,” Tony answered.

“Vis is traveling around Uganda right now,” Wanda added rolling her eyes, “I think it’s one of his favorite countries. And my Dads are cooking dinner I think.”

Sam’s eyes widened in surprise. Tony and Peter both made cutting off motions at him. “Well no,” Wanda corrected “Dad went to the cellar to find potatoes and then they got into an argument.”

Peter sympathized with the look of panic on Sam’s face and gave him a nod of solidarity. They showed Sam his new house and when Wanda left to go over to Clint’s to help Laura with the kids Sam turned on Tony and Peter. “So who adopted Wanda now and why is it a secret? I mean is this like the nice thing?”

Tony sighed. “As in a sense that it’s an accident that suck, yeah it’s the niece thing. I guess Rhodey and Barton are really good at picking up strays.”

“Ok, but Wanda is like that one sad cat sitting out your bedroom window in the rain begging to be let in, so you let her in, but if you get to close she freaks out and runs away and then every time it rains again your worried about her and feel like a terrible person, so when she comes back you feel like the best person ever, and you try not to scare her anymore,” Peter put in.

Sam sighed. “Well, Wanda does hate being alone.”

Tony looked at Peter. “Did that actually happen to you,” he asked.

Peter’s eyes watered. “I gave her to the sub shop down the street!”

Tony laughed and ruffled his hair. “So no one is telling Wanda what she is doing,” Sam pressed. 

“Nope,” Tony agreed popping the p.

“Doesn’t that get confusing?”

“Yes,” Peter agreed, “It’s heck.”

Sam scrunched his nose. “Did he just say heck,” he asked Tony.

Tony sighed. “I mean- yes? Peter, what do you say instead of fuck?”

“Flippity Flap,” Peter exclaimed bouncing up and down.

Sam laughed. “Steve is going to be so disappointed."

“Flippity Flap,” Peter exclaimed seeming really put out despite his good words.

“Not in you,” Sam exclaimed and rolled his eyes, “Steve just swears a lot.”

“A lot,” Peter asked.

Sam nodded. Peter nodded back seriously. And it was funny because Sam fit well with them and he accepted the challenge of keeping Wanda in the dark about herself with gusto. And soon the new atmosphere became natural. It didn’t get exciting again until the Black Widow arrived.

She arrived on a Thursday so Peter wasn’t at the Neighborhood when she arrived which sucked, but she was also a little scary which made Peter nervous.

Happy glared at the gift box in Peter’s hand as they arrived at the ranch house. “I don’t think that’s going to impress her bud,” Happy informed him.

Peter stuttered and Happy gruffed. “Good luck,” he said handing Peter his bag. 

Peter pouted and headed inside. “Good afternoon Peter,” F.R.I.D.A.Y greeted.

“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y. How's it going?”

“Clint almost burned down the kitchen again on Wednesday,” F.R.I.D.A.Y answered.

“Oh that’s awesome,” Peter giggled, “can I see the film on that?”

He leaned up against the wall and watched as F.R.I.D.A.Y pulled up the video against the other side of the wall. Peter watched Clint fumble around one of the kitchens trying to bake a cake. He was doing fine until he got distracted and the cake started to burn and he had no idea of the beeping because Duh he was deaf and was always turning his hearing aids off. Peter laughed.

“He’s a doof isn’t he?”

Peter gasped as The Black Widow stopped next to him. “Uh, Yes? No? Is this a test? Oh my god,” Peter exclaimed and thrust out the present towards her like a crucifix.

Natasha looked at the young spider and the badly wrapped box. She took it gingerly. “This is for me?”

Peter nodded with a squeak. Natasha slit open the wrapping with her thumb and opened the box. Inside was a Lego replica of herself. “My Friend Ned and I made it for you! She’s crossing her arms because she’s mad at everyone else for being so dumb.”

Everyone was the small little Lego piece version of the other Avengers. Natasha felt herself getting choked up. “Thanks,” she muttered and walked away before she could embarrass herself.

So the Black Widow became part of Peter Parker’s life. 

Except, that week Pepper and Tony were out of town and then Aunt May had a family emergency in Nebraska with like a third cousin Peter had never met before, but May didn’t want him coming with. And Ned got grounded so he couldn’t stay with Ned so Peter flitted around the living room while Aunt May talked with Tony. 

“Well you can just send him over anyway,” Tony informed her, “it’s not like people don’t live there. I’ll have F.R.I.D.A.Y shut down the lab until I get back so he can’t get in trouble.”

“Dad” Peter protested. 

“The only person I would trust to supervise you in my labs flew off in a quinjet years ago,” Tony exclaimed.

A couple of months ago Tony would have never mentioned Bruce Banner, even so offhandedly, but lately and thanks to therapy he was loosening up a little. “What about Uncle Rhodey,” Peter demanded.

Tony glared. “I said my labs for a reason. Rhodey is a genius, but not that kind. If you can convince him to take you into his labs that’s fine.”

“I thought Rhodey was busy as well this week,” Aunt May answered.

Just then Black Widow walked behind Tony and leaned over his shoulder. “I’ll watch the Little Spider,” she offered.

Peter squeaked. Aunt May didn’t react right away. Then she nodded slowly. “Thank you, Natasha.”

“No problem Ms. Parker,” Natasha answered with a casual smile, “it’ll be my pleasure.”

Peter gasped a little. “See you soon little Spider,” Natasha cooed and hung up leaving Tony’s surprised and terrified face to fade into darkness.

“I’m going to die,” Peter exclaimed. 

“You’re not going to die,” Aunt May answered, “Natasha is lovely.”

“Why would you know,” Peter demanded.

“Group chat,” May answered with a wink. 

Peter groaned, and went to his bedroom to update Ned, Mj, and Wanda. “Oh cool,” Wanda responded immediately.

“Cool,” Peter whined, “she could kill me with just one look.”

“I mean I could to,” Wanda answered.

“But you’re Wanda Maximoff,” Ned put in, “it’s different.”

“Why,” Mj asked.

Ned swquaked. Peter hummed, “because violence isn’t easy for Wanda.”

“Who said,” Wanda demanded.

“Wanda you flinched when you saw Sam and Clint training together,” Peter answered.

Wanda huffed in defeat. Ned chuckled, and thus kept up their conversation.

The week crept up quickly and Aunt May told him to be good and let Happy take him away. Peter was nervous, to say the least. 

And then Natasha was sitting outside waited for the car when they arrived. Which was scary, but not to bad. Not really. Peter had a game plan now. Well not really a game plan. He was really just going to babble like he usually did. That had worked with everyone else, right? And she had volunteered. So yeah that was the plan. Peter and Ned had spent the last three days gathering as much information about the Black Widow as they could and it was scarily impressive. 

So Peter stumbled out of the car with his backpack and she gave him a tight-lipped smile. “Hi Mrs. Black Widow,” Peter exclaimed, “thanks for making sure I don’t die this week!”

Real smooth Peter. But a kind smile spread across her face. “My pleasure,” she answered ruffling his hair, “Sam is just pulling out a cherry pie. Let’s go join him?” 

Peter nodded. “Sure,” he agreed, “I love pie! Well I love all food, and I kind of have a really high metabolism after the spider bite, and before I tried to hide that, because it’s not like May and I had a ton of money and she didn’t know of course,” he prattled following her into the house, “so I wasn’t really eating the best, and then Tony started to let me hang around and he noticed my eating habits even though I was still trying to hide it, but it’s all good now Dad worked out my dietary plan which helps a looot and he made this cool little energy bar things that work as great snacks because of all the calories and that helps, and they taste okay but not fantastic, right? So I eat a ton. Food I always good.”

Natasha chuckled, “Steve and Bucky eat like that as well. My metabolism runs a bit high for a human, but nothing on your level. Tony showed me your schematics. Steve told him that you probably had a high metabolism so Tony was watching out for it.” 

“Really,” Peter gasped, “that’s cool. I read all the letters that Steve apparently didn’t send and that was weird, but ok. And that was cool.” 

Natasha laughed and they stepped into the kitchen. Sam waved putting a piece of pie on a plate. “Hey,” he greeted. 

“Hi, Sam,” Peter answered skipping over to the counter and sitting on a stool dropping his backpack. 

“He’s Sam and I’m Mrs. Black Widow,” Natasha asked leaning against the counter next to Sam bumping his hip playfully. 

Peter sputtered. “You can call me Natasha, Peter,” she informed him.

“Oh, ah right. Um,” Peter exclaimed. 

Sam and Natasha laughed as Peter sunk off the stool. “I’m just gonna pass out,” he whined.

They ate pie and once that was done Peter helped Sam wash the dishes. “So do you have your suit with you,” Natasha asked. 

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, “it’s in my backpack.” 

“What happens if someone steals your backpack,” Natasha questioned putting her face in her hand. 

“Well, I was worried about that for a while too,” Peter agreed flipping over a plate in his hand and letting it rest in his palm, “but then I kind of realized that nothing is going to leave me unless I want it to, so...” 

Peter shrugged and flicked the plate up spinning it on his finger. “Why are you asking me about my suit?” 

“I’m going to start your training regimen,” Natasha answered. 

The plate dropped to the ground as Peter gasped. “Sometimes Tony really is a genius,” Sam announced, “plastic plates. Who knew?”

“What,” Peter asked as Sam tucked the plate into the dishwasher.

“The crazies have been coming up with your training,” Sam answered, “well mostly Steve, but Nat knows what he wants and what he is looking for. So she should be able to handle your training until Steve gets here.” 

“Where does Tony have you at in training,” Natasha asked.

Peter sputtered. “Uh? Well...uh? I mean I have pepper spray now? And I haven't broken my thumb punching anyone lately.”

Natasha smacked her hand to her forehead and Peter flinched. “Sorry?” 

Natasha sighed. “It’s not your fault,” she waved him away, “it’s probably better that we have a clean slate to work with Tony isn’t the best at hand to hand. Want to come Sam?”

Sam shrugged. “Sure,” he agreed, “Steve and I talked about it a little.” 

“Where,” Peter questioned. 

“Training,” Natasha answered leaving the room. 

Peter grabbed his bag and scrambled after her. “Wait you’re going to be training me,” Peter squeaked. 

“Until Steve arrives,” Natasha answered biting her lip, “he knows better than I do. I learned a bit unconventionally.” 

Peter didn’t say anything but obediently climbing into the golf cart next to her, Sam got in behind them. “Clint is meeting us,” Natasha announced.

“Is he bringing Wanda,” Sam questioned.

“She’s out with Rhodey,” Natasha explained, “and while this whole ordeal has been funny you can’t tell me it’s healthy.” 

“I don’t think you have grounds to decide what’s healthy,” Sam answered and Natasha shot him a glare, “I’m not worried so much about Wanda as I am about Clint and Rhodey. I think they’ll go crazy if they don’t know who she is talking to for much longer.”

“So we are in agreement,” Natasha stated.

Sam grunted. “You’re such a Mom,” he gave in.

Peter giggled. Training with the Black Widow was intense. Kind of more intense when Hawkeye and The Falcon we’re watching as well. Peter had a great time and he couldn’t remember falling asleep so easily in such a long time. 

And the second day was great too. Natasha made pancakes and they ate together which was really cool and she sung softly in Russian as she cooked. They watched good morning America together which Peter didn’t really understand why that was so interesting, but afterward, she let him show her the Star Wars tv series of Cartoon Network which was awesome. And Natasha was awesome so who cares. 

Tony called at lunch which was nice even if they had been texting all day and Aunt May called right after and Pepper called at dinner. Peter fell asleep watching Star Trek with his head in Natasha’s lap while she pet his hair which okay was so not normal but it was relaxing so who cared. 

Here’s the thing. Typically Peter is an extremely rambunctiously healthy kid. Except for one random point during the year where he got terribly and violently sick. Like, let’s have some fucked up hallucinations sick. Aunt May could barely handle those times. But the Spider Bite made Peter’s metabolism increase and have him a bit of a healing factor right? So he wasn’t going to get sick like that anymore so May never told Tony about this, and therefore Natasha didn’t know and she hadn’t gone through Peter’s medical records until F.R.I.D.A.Y woke her up at three in the morning and announced that Peter was running a high fever and was sick. 

Natasha rushed to Peter’s room and found the boy laying on the ground shaking barely conscious with vomit mixed with blood beside him. Natasha rolled him onto his side and felt for his forehead. He was burning. Far too hot. Immediately she stripped him of his clothes. “F.R.I.D.A.Y I need an ice bath,” Natasha ordered as she picked him up. 

“Understood,” F.R.I.D.A.Y answered.

Natasha got Peter into the bathroom before he got sick again this time managing to get it into the toilet. He whined softly. “I know Baby,” Natasha sooth watching the bath filled with water.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y did you contact Cho yet,” she demanded.

“Helen Cho will be here in five minutes,” F.R.I.D.A.Y answered.

Wanda ran in floating a large bucket of ice above her. She dumped it into the bath and Natasha wasted no time in getting Peter in. Waiting for Cho was hell because Peter’s fever would not go down. But the ice bath stabilized it. It was torture watching the happy go lucky fidgety child moan and groan from pain and dry heave. Natasha would rather stab herself than watch it. 

Peter blinked hazily at her. “Mom,” he croaked, “it hurts!”

He started to thrash and Natasha immediately slid into the water pulling him into his arms and holding him still. “It hurts,” he sobbed.

“What hurts маленький паук,” Natasha asked.

Peter whined but he was delirious. Cho rushes into the room. “The fever is stabilized,” Natasha told her, “but it hasn’t gone down.”

Cho ran her hand over the boy’s forehead. “Let’s get him to my lab,” she ordered, “I need to take a scan on his biological components. I don’t want to try anything until I have a better grasp of what’s going on.”

Natasha nodded pulling herself and Peter out of the tub nustling him close to her chest. Wanda got up from where she was sitting in the hall and followed them to Cho’s lab in the house. Wanda plopped herself on a chair in the waiting room with a look that said she was listening for when they would need her and she was going to stay out of the way till then. 

Cho instructed Natasha to put Peter in another awaiting ice bath to keep his temperature from rising which it had been doing. Natasha cursed something strong. Which made Peter cry out so she forced herself to calm and stay next to him.

Five hours later Peter was resting peacefully in a hospital bed his fever slowly going down. Cho and Natasha were sitting by his bed and Wanda was updating the team about his condition. And Tony was basically having a panic attack across the world. Natasha had spent the last hour and a half getting him to calm down. 

The surprising thing came when a girl stormed into the room. She had a hard face and bushy black hair and she was dragging a boy behind her who looked terrified but resigned. The girl assessed both Natasha and Cho and nodded her head putting her bag down beside the bed and walking over to the hologram screen. 

“May’s phone broke,” she announced, “you’ll have to call Howie Parker to get in contact with her. Peter gets really sick once a year for no reason and is down for about two weeks,” she looked over at Cho assessing her again, “you have Helen Cho here as your doctor right, you’re not a doctor so you can’t do anything. Spend another day or two at your meetings get everything put together, whatever you can’t afford to put off any longer. Peter won’t wake up until then. I’ve already spoken to Miss. Potts about it, she’ll be here tomorrow. Now go to sleep.”

She hung up on him and turned to the two women sitting by. “Good morning Miss. Romanoff, Dr. Cho. I’m Mj and this is Ned, we’re Peter’s friends.”

She dug into the satchel and pulled out two thermoses rolling them over. “We brought you soup.”

Then Mj promptly sat down on the chair at the other end of the bed. Ned stammered something that sounded like an apology and sat beside her his face in his hands. 

Natasha had no idea what to make of that. “Well, I’m just going to say this for everyone. What the hell was all that,” Sam asked walking in.

Mj just pulled a book from out of her bag. “F.R.I.D.A.Y would you pull up our schematics please,” she requested.

Like they didn’t know that she was telling the truth but that wasn’t what the question was aimed at. And she knew that damn well. “How did you get in here,” Vision questioned popping up from behind Sam.

Mj’s eyes didn’t leave the book. “Through the front door,” she answered, in more of a duh tone she had any right to have.

Natasha was already looking through the security footage. Mj and Ned had literally walked through the front gates and the door. Ned lifted up his face to see their faces and immediately shoved them back down. Mj never lost at chicken and she was going to play this the long way. Fantastic. 

Ned would have cracked by now, but Mj was Mj no matter how scary the Black Widow was Mj would kill him if he cracked. She had said so. So Ned was not going to crack. Nope, not going to crack. He was just going to keep his head in his hands so he couldn’t mess this up. 

It was silent for a good long while. Natasha and Helen ate the soup, they were hungry and Natasha supposed Mj wasn’t trying to poison them. “Hey guys,” Wanda greeted the younger teens.

Mj looked up from her book at that, “hi Wanda.”

“We’re you two suppose to come over today,” Wanda asked leaning against the hospital bed.

No, Ned nearly whined but bit his tongue. Mj shrugged. No one said anything again. “Oh hey. It’s the other scary chick I know,” Clint explained walking in an hour later.

Mj snorted. “What,” Natasha demanded.

Clint through his hands in the air. “You’re still my favorite scary chick,” he exclaimed. 

“Not the point Clint,” Natasha sighed.

“Right,” Clint agreed but he didn’t offer anything else.

Natasha raised her eyebrow in a way that promised violence. Clint squeaked and Ned looked up at him and Ned felt glad that he now had someone to suffer with. Clint nodded slightly. “Yeah I don’t really want to die today,” he announced, “and Mj can get me thrown off a roof and she won’t care that I have kids.”

Mj bit the side of her cheek. “Your kids are cute,” she noted.

“So your not going to explain why you know Mj,” Wanda asked, “I mean I know her through Peter, but I don’t see why you would.”

Clint took a long moment to consider that. “In New York, you don’t know Mj, Mj knows you,” he answered finally.

Ned broke down into hysterical laughter and Mj justed flipped Clint off. At noon after Sam brought in some sandwiches a screen popped up stating it was a call from Tony. Mj hit accept. “I think I should come back,” Tony announced.

“No,” Mj answered.

Tony paused and raised an eyebrow. “And what if I come anyways? I don't need your permission.”

Mj snorted. “Sleep,” she ordered and hung up.

She put her book in her bag and a call from Pepper came in. “Hey Mj,” she greeted, “how’s Peter?”

“Looks stable,” Mj answered, “but you should ask Dr. Cho. We’ll see you Wednesday Mrs. Potts.”

Ned jerks up and followed Mj out of the room. Helen gave Pepper her notes and they snuck off into one of the guest bedrooms. Clint kept watch as Natasha slept in her chair and everyone else continued on with their day. As much as they could. Natasha tried to extract more information from Clint about Mj but couldn’t. 

And no one was surprised when Mj and Ned showed up after school the day Pepper and Tony got back with Peter’s missing work. 

When Peter finally got better Natasha was very attached to him more than she thought was possible and he seemed fond of her as well. In his semi-conscious state, he had recognized it was her taking care of him so he tried to show his appreciation. And Tony was appreciative as well. 

Sam like, promised, had a conversation with Rhodey and Clint when Rhodey got home and after some complaint, the pair buckled down to face the problem head-on.

They were watching America’s Next Top Model. Well, Clint was doing bad imitations and Wanda was on her phone looking at the internet and texting while Rhodey threw popcorn at Clint. “Hey, Dad can you pass the popcorn please,” Wanda asked as Clint plopped down next to her.

“Which one,” Rhodey asked gently.

Wanda frowned. “Which one,” she repeated, “I don’t understand.”

Clint and Rhodey waisted patiently watching the panic spread across her face. “Wait! No,” she exclaimed, “that was an accident. I totally didn’t mean that. I’m so sorry!”

She got up, but Clint tugged her back down on the couch and tears burst down her cheeks. He hugged her tight as she let out sob after painful sob. Rhodey wrapped his arms around her as well. When she finally cried herself out Rhodey meet her eyes. “You’ve been doing this for months Baby Girl,” he announced.

Wanda let out a soft cry of alarm. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Don’t be sorry,” Clint told her firmly “you know I thought you and I would work up to this point one day. I just didn’t expect to be co-dading with Rhodey, but it’s good.”

“But you have your own family,” Wanda exclaimed, “and I kill my family! So I can’t join yours. I’m just a burden.”

She started to sob all over again. Clint brushed her hair and cooed gently. “If we had a problem with it,” Clint informed her, “we would have told you sooner. A family can’t get too big and I can’t imagine my life without you now.”

Rhodey nodded his head in agreement. “Wanda we’ve talked a lot about this already and if we didn’t want it. We would have stopped you, but we haven’t.”

Clint hummed his agreement, “but it’s kind of driving everyone nuts trying to figure out who you mean when you ask for your dad, so you’re gonna have to call one of us something different.”

Wanda gulped and whipped tears from her eyes. She hesitated and her voice cracked in one of the most heartbreaking sounds Clint had ever heard. “Okay, Oče.”

Nope, not going to cry. She looked absolutely terrified but Rhodey and Clint nodded. “I think we need ice cream,” Rhodey said voice choking back emotion.

Clint smiled over at him. Oče, huh. It worked. It really did. Over the next few weeks Wanda was tentative and a little jittery, but it slowly faded. “Your Oče is looking for you Wanda,” Laura announced as Wanda walked into the kitchen, “and I need you to bring down your laundry.”

 

Wanda paused. Did she really have that much clothes here? Laura looked at her. “Wanda, are you alright?”

Wanda didn’t bother to answer thinking. She did spend most nights here because she helped Laura with dinner unless it was Wednesday night which was when she went out to dinner with Rhodey or Friday Avengers and Family dinner night. And on those nights she usually fell asleep on Rhodey couch and ended up in the guest room by morning. Oh geez. “Wanda,” Laura persisted guiding her over to a seat and brushing her hair away from her face. 

Cooper and Lilia ran through the room. Lilia stopped when she saw Wanda and waved a paper in front of her. “Wanda! I drew a picture for you,” she exclaimed, “see Mommy has Nathaniel and Cooper is next to her, and I’m next to Daddy and so are you and then there's Aunty Nat next your other Daddy!”

“Thank you,” Wanda choked out.

Lilia ran off again and Wanda stared at the picture. Laura still looked worried clasping Wanda’s hand in her own and Wanda pulled herself together.

“Sorry,” Wanda told her, “I just-”

She looked into Laura’s eyes. “Thank you for letting me join your family, it’s- nice.”

Laura laughed and leaned forward to hug the young woman. “We’re glad you're here,” she answered, “now how about I show you Grandma Barton’s chili’s recipe?”


	6. Panthers and Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve arrive at the Neighborhood and they are both Trolls. Shuri is the greatest and everyone agrees.

By the time everything settled down again from the chaos Wanda had accidentally created, it was time for Steve and Bucky to come home. Tony, like always was a well put together mess. Sadly no one was fooled like they use to be. Peter texted him all morning before he got caught up in school. Laura invited him over to her house in the morning to hang out with the kids. Despite his nerves, Tony couldn't say no to that offer. So he spent the morning with little Nathaniel on his lap trying to divide his attention between Cooper and Lila who both wanted attention from their Uncle Tony. While it warmed his heart he was glad he only had one kid at the moment. How were you suppose to give them equal attention? After lunch, Tony headed out to the airfield and tried not to panic as he waited.

In the quinjet Bucky and Steve were ignoring safety and laying on the floor of the plane. Really, Bucky had decided he was going to lay the fuck down and Steve was going to lay with him if he wanted to or not.

“Natalia said she’s going to introduce me to Twitter tonight,” Bucky reminded Steve.

Steve groaned. “Your ass does not need Twitter.”

“My ass needs your ass,” Bucky smirked.

Steve rolled his eyes. Bucky trailed his flesh fingers through Steve's hair searching his face for the emotions he knew Steve was hiding. “How are you feeling" he questioned when Steve refused to say anything first.

“If this doesn’t work out,” Steve promised, “we can leave Buck.”

Ah, so he was worried about how Bucky would feel being here. Of course, the Punk was. “It’s going to work out Stevie, and you're not going to just back out. This is your family, my family, now" Bucky assured him.

Steve tucked his nose in between Bucky’s shoulder and they both drifted off to sleep.

“You two are gross.”

Steve groaned awake blinking his eyes open to see Tony standing in front of them. Bucky lifted his metal arm and flipped him the bird. “You’re just jealous,” he muttered and turned his head towards Steve and kissed him lazily, “I think Tony wants us to get up.”

Steve whined pulling away from Bucky and got to his feet. He blushed. “Hi, Tony,” he flustered.

Bucky took a picture. Steve groaned again. “Why are you on the floor. I have seats!” Tony demanded to wave an arm through the air.

“I wanted a nap and I’m not sleeping in a fucking chair,” Bucky answered climbing to his feet and leaning against Steve’s back.

“Do either of you have personal boundaries,” Tony inquired as Steve leaned into the touch.

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Tony and then nipped Steve’s ear. Steve let out a delightful yip. Tony felt a little bit more than uncomfortable it was one thing to imagen Cap making those sounds or looking so squirmish and seeing it. He had never thought of Steve as a bottom, but it seemed like Bucky brought something out in hi. It was very attractive. “Bucky,” Steve exclaimed, “knock it off.”

Steve didn't sound that upset or instant, but Bucky sighed anyways. He watched Tony through his lashes like he knew how Tony was affected by the way Steve was acting. “Wait until Steve relaxes. He’s worse than I am.”

“Am not,” Steve protested.

“Yeah, tell that to all the hickeys on my neck,” Bucky snarked.

“You put just as many as on mine,” Steve argued.

“Uh no,” Bucky replied, “I distinctly remembered this incident in Barcelona when our tour guide was hitting on me and you dragged me into the bathroom and attacked my neck so hard the poor guy blushed firetruck red and you just grinned at him like the goddamn punk that you are.”

Tony knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere with this conversation and if they kept going he might blush fire truck red. “So when did you hit Barcelona,” he asked as Steve and Bucky moved to get their things.

“After Natasha left,” Steve explained and pulled Bucky off the quinjet leaving Tony to follow, “we decided to go sightseeing. Vision gave us a few recommendations for some great places in Europe.”

Tony made a grunting noise. “Well now, what are you supposed to do for your honeymoon if you've already done the European tour?”

“South America might be fun” Steve speculated.

“I’d like to see Africa,” Bucky hummed, “Shuri keeps sending me lists of places in Africa to go and Nakia keeps telling me not to fuck up her missions in response.”

“Who’s Nakia,” Tony questioned.

“T’Challa’s not wife,” Bucky stated, “and not girlfriend, and not lover, but they are hopelessly obviously in love and totally admit it. I fear the day she meets Natalia. The world doesn’t stand a chance. They gotta be the best spys in the world.”

“Kat King,” Tony exclaimed understanding that much of what the former assassin had said, “why isn’t he with his bae?”

“Did you just say bae,” Steve demanded.

“I have a small spider child,” Tony deadpanned.

“Something about how she doesn’t want to be queen or something,” Bucky answered the previous question, “goddamn straight people can’t get their ducking act together.”

Steve laughed. “Did he just meme?” Tony questioned.

“He does that a lot. And the kids at the club showed him things,” Steve huffed.

Bucky grinned. “I can have a Twitter now,” he announced.

Tony wasn’t sure how to respond to that. “Are those golf carts,” Steve questioned directing Tony's attention away from the idea of Bucky having a Twitter.

“Well the Neighborhood is big so unless you want to drive a car you get a golf cart. Your golf carts at your house. Just the one house but two golf carts. I can build another house, but I didn’t suppose you would want one.”

“Not really,” Bucky answered shoving the bags onto the floor of the golf cart.

They all got in and Tony started to drive. “Thank you, Tony,” Steve stated.

“Thank you, Tony,” Bucky repeated. 

“Well, the Tower obviously didn’t work. Not enough privacy, to close together. This has worked out a lot better so far,” Tony babbled.

Tony drove for a while and they talk about nothing in particular. When they get arrived they were greeted to the sight of a small little house and a white picket fence. “Fuck you Stark,” Steve announced while Bucky’s breath hitched.

“Thanks,” Bucky told him before leaning in to kiss Steve.

“All we’re missing is two kids and a dog,” Steve laughed.

“I want a cat,” Bucky muttered, “a black cat, and we're going to name him T’Challa.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Whatever you want Buck,” he agreed.

Tony watched them. It was like they were in a vacuum. Their hold world consisted of just one another. Everything that happened around them was nothing. “I’m going to send you back to Europe,” Tony muttered.

Steve grinned at him. “Sam likes to say stuff like that,” he agreed.

“You want to see the house or the tour of everywhere else,” Tony demanded.

“Perimeter,” Bucky answered.

After some time Tony felt himself settle in the way that Steve and Bucky interacted and the way they decided to interact with him. And it worked. It really did. Later that evening after a few dozen tours Steve was showing Tony pictures from their tour of Europe when Sam walked in. He’d been at his job working at the VA all day. “Welcome home,” he greeted to Bucky and Steve. 

Steve abounded his seat on the couch and walked over to Sam. They hugged. Steve was a freakishly tackle person and Sam didn’t mind. “Good to see you” Steve answered a large smile blooming across his face.

“You talk on the phone every day,” Bucky pointed out, “it's not like you haven’t talked in a month.”

Steve grinned and arm still wrapped around Sam's shoulder. Bucky tossed Sam something “I got you a thing.”

It was a small metal, Falcon. “Really,” Sam complained but pocketed the little metal bird before Bucky could demand it back. 

Bucky just grinned. Natasha arrived next plopping herself into Bucky’s lap and started complaining in rapid Russian. They banter for a moment before Steve butted in and they glare something fierce, except for Sam whose face was scrunched like he didn't have the same grasp on the language as they did. “This is bullshit,” Sam decided, “how am I supposed to keep up with your super serums brain.”

“Be good at languages,” Steve suggested without sympathy, “I was pretty good with them before the serum.”

Sam glared as Natasha glanced over at Tony. “Don’t worry Sam you're not the worst at Russian now, Tony is.”

Bucky poked Natasha’s side with inpatients, “show me Twitter so Steve can act old and share his photos, that no one wants to see, with Sam and Tony.”

“I can teach you Instagram.” Tony offered Steve.

Steve groaned and settled back on the couch next to Tony, continuing to show Tony the pictures he actually did want to see thank you very much. “Small agents,” Tony exclaimed as Clint and his family walked into the room.

Lilia ran over with a drawing. The little artist that she was. “Uncle Tony,” she yelled climbing into his lap much to the surprise of Steve, “Oče says you're going to be weird tonight so I made you a drawing because you’re a weirdo” she announced.

She set the drawing on the couch next to Tony who calmly picked it up to study it. “While I don’t appreciate how big my head is here, I approve of the theatrics and coloring, so nine points.”

Lilia giggled. Steve felt blindsided over how well Tony was with her. Before, when he had seen Tony interact with kids Tony had been panicked and insecure. This was a nice change and very attractive in Steve's opinion. “Hey Lilia do you remember my friend Ice Man,” Tony asked glancing over at Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes. Lilia looked over at him with her big ones. “Well, I’ve heard rumors that he’s a really good artist. Though he’s never shown me anything. How about you go get the art kit and bully him into doing art with you.”

Lilia looked over at Steve who nodded. She raced off. “In my defense, you never asked to see any of it,” Steve answered.

“You never told me you could draw.”

They both looked at each other until Lilia returned and Steve joined her at the coffee table to draw. Tony relaxed back into the couch watching his family slowly drip in. Peter wouldn't be back till Thursday, but for now, this was good. 

Bucky got his Twitter up and running and was verified. Clint gave Bucky a selfie stick much to Bucky’s delight and everyone else’s horror. Somehow they ended up in one big group photo. Which Bucky proudly posted with the caption _“Anything for the Family.”_

Which didn’t make a ton of sense to anyone, but Bucky, but the internet lost their shit anyways. Bucky had tagged everyone and Tony, Natasha, and Clint had reposted it on their own accounts so everyone following them was now following Bucky which was ridiculous. But shit happens, Tony was not jealous of Bucky's instant popularity.

When Steve and Bucky went to their house that night Bucky took a picture of the house and posted that as well. _“Stark doing his part to make the American Dream happen! Mr. America will be dreaming soundly tonight.”_

Which Steve rolled his eyes at and opened his unused Twitter account to repost it. Bucky was a brat and he would get him back for the Mr. America jibe. Steve took a photo of Bucky sleeping on their bed that night and said: _“_ whose _supposed to be dreaming again I got confused?”_

Then he curled up against Bucky and fell asleep. Bucky woke up in the middle of the night like he usually did and detangled himself from the furnace that was Steve. He went to see if Tony had stalked their kitchen with food. Halfway to the kitchen, he tripped over Steve’s damn shield. Bucky rubbed his face taking a picture of it. _“Two grown men. One house. One shield. Why can’t Steve pick up his goddamn stuff? And why do I always trip over this thing? I’m a ninja.”_

To Bucky's pleasure, the kitchen was stocked. The freezer had like fifteen brands of popsicles which freaked Bucky out a little, but at least Tony had a sense of humor. He got a glass of milk picked up the shield and brought it into the bedroom. “Buck,” Steve muttered his eyes starting to flutter open. 

“Go back to sleep Baby,” Bucky answered kissing Steve’s head.

Steve sighed and slipped back into sleep. Bucky put the shield next to Steve and took a picture no caption needed.

When they both woke up in the morning Bucky had over ten million followers on Twitter and Steve have almost nine million, which was interesting, to say the least. Bucky didn't think that was normal. There was a very adamant Tweet from Tony. _“@BuckyBarnes Why do the Freeze Pops have more Twitter followers than me? I’m Iron Man!”_

And of course Tumblr was broken and Reddit for that matter. The press was having a field day and Steve had fourteen texts from Pepper about the whole press disaster. Steve found the remote to the tv and they turned it on snuggling in bed.

“It’s been reported that Steve Rodgers, also known as Captain America, and his lifetime best friend James Buchanan Barnes, the former Winter Soldier,” the man in the tv announced, “ have made their official return to American soil sometime yesterday. Mr. Barnes has opened an official Twitter account with several postings on it and Captain Rogers first tweet is on there as well." 

"Hey how come you're Captain Rogers and I'm Mr. Barnes" Bucky complained, "I'm crying bullshit."

Steve hushed him and kept his attention on the News. "Several of these Tweets suggest that the pair is living together in a house that Tony Stark built for them. However, this has caused some controversy as some ecstatic illiterate people are suggesting that the pair is sexually involved. This grotesque and inappropriate assumption has caused massive fights to break out on Reddit, Tumblr, Twitter-“

Steve flipped the channel rolling his eyes. “Jesus,” he muttered, “it’s like two guys can’t sleep in the same bed together and be queer anymore.”

“Well in their defense everyone slept in each other’s beds for warmth,” Bucky muttered.

Steve snorted, “yeah but the whole neighborhood still knew we were together no matter how much skirt chasing you did.”

“Must have been all the fellas you showed off with,” Bucky purred.

Steve blushed. “Oh, so you remember that now,” he asked.

“Kinky little fuck,” Bucky answered and started to kiss Steve’s neck.

Steve made a delightful little sound and muted the television. Two hours later they were in their civilian clothes. Steve watched Bucky check his Twitter as he texted Tony.

Steve: Hey is there a car Bucky and I can use to get to Brooklyn?

Tony: Yeah sure, I’ll have Happy bring something up to you. Any request?

Steve: Nothing too flashy if you can manage.

Tony: Believe it or not, but I have class as well as style.

“Got our ride set up,” Steve told Bucky.

“Good,” Bucky answered still distracted. 

None of the other Avengers knew what the pair was doing, despite Natasha's pestering, until a picture popped up on Twitter again.

Steve was eating a hot dog in front of the Captain America Apartment Mesum wearing a red hoodie t-shirt that said I Love Brooklyn. _"New century old haunts, what else can I get Stevie to wear today? God Bless America."_

“Bucky is trolling the internet again,” Natasha announced stretching herself further into the coach, “and now fan girls or guys, I suppose, are drawing Cap in that hoodie and lacy white underwear with the caption God Bless America.”

Clint looked over her shoulder and laughed. “Why lacy and why white,” Sam asked as Tony groaned.

“The lettering on the hoodie shirt is blue so I guess American Flag irony" Clint questioned. 

Later there a picture of a white daisy, a tube of bright red lipstick and a grave. _"Visiting the best Dame there ever was."_

Tony didn’t look at the picture for too long. Instead, he quickly reposted it and spent several minutes looking down at his hands. He should have been at that funeral, but he hadn’t wanted to get in Cap’s way or bring the attention to himself, so he had stayed home and drank. Peggy had been one of the nice constants in his childhood. Less frequent than Jarvis, the human one, but still just as kind and caring and taught him to shoot a gun and be pretty when you were about to screw someone over. So yeah that sucked.

After dinner, Natasha announced that Steve said that they were staying with relatives. Which was interesting, because the last anyone knew Steve hadn't even had living family members when he went off to war. So who in hell were they staying with? She also added that the pair suspected they would get a late start tomorrow morning. Which might be a problem since the Avengers had their first interview since they disbanded the next day. The interview that Bucky and Steve had set up themselves mind you. 

All the questions they had was answered that night as Pepper was getting ready for Bed and Tony was obsessing over Bucky's Twitter. Apparently, Bucky had a sister who was about ninety and still alive somehow, who they were staying with for the night. 

There was a picture of Bucky and Steve surrounded by small dark haired children. _“Can you believe I’m related to all these pretty mugs?”_

The best part was the small girl in Cap’s lap with a prosthetic leg and a smile of adoration toward Bucky that mirrored Cap’s. “Pep,” Tony whined, “he’s using kids now!”

He checked how many followers Bucky had, which was thirteen million. Tony groaned. “Pep!”

She laughed and brought him into her arms. “Go to sleep, you all have a press conference tomorrow.”

Tony grumbled but drifted off to sleep anyways. Ever since he had started therapy and gotten some medication for ADHD it had been a lot easier to get some decent sleep. Which was a blessing for everyone.

Natasha drummed her fingers on her chair watching the entrance to the news set. The reporter walked onto the stage and shook hands with Sam and Rhodey before falling into conversation with the pair. Tony sipped his coffee looking around distractedly and texting Peter. Wanda walked in with Clint. “Oče,” Wanda whined reaching for his coffee.

“Don’t drink that,” Rhodey warned not looking away from his conversation as Wanda levitated the coffee away from Clint.

Wanda shot him a glare handing the cup back to Clint. Rhodey held out his cup to her. Wanda trotted over and took it taking a deep drink. “Thanks, Dad,” she exclaimed and joined Natasha.

The reporter did a double take. “Don’t drink Clint’s coffee. It’s poisonous,” Rhodey explained to her.

“Natasha wouldn’t let me drink it if it was,” Wanda answered jutting her chin out. 

“Technically, but he puts Red Bull and monster energy drink in it and that’s poison enough,” Rhodey answered.

Wanda wrinkled her nose. “Gross Oče.”

Clint shrugged and started to chug. “Can we have everyone take their seats?” A producer asked, “and has anyone seen Captain Rogers or Sargent Barnes?”

“On their way,” Natasha answered, “traffic.”

Tony didn’t really think that was the truth, but they all settled down anyways. After a minute the cameras started rolling. The reporter gave them a kind smile. “Welcome to CNN,” he greeted, “I’m here today with the Avengers for their interview since the Accord split them apart. Right now we are joined by Tony Stark, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Iron Patriot, The Falcon, and Scarlet Witch. Later we will be joined by Captain America and the Winter Soldier.”

Clint rolled his eyes, but not discreetly. “How are all of you today?”

“Tired,” Clint yawned, “if Cap is going to schedule an interview this early he should have the decency to be here.”

Wanda snorted. Sam smiled at the reporter, “we’re doing good. Everyone is excited to have Steve and Bucky home. Now we are trying to get into a rhythm.”

“And how does that look for you, a normal rhythm?”

“We’re not sure yet,” Rhodey answered, “we’ve been easing ourselves back into each other’s lives. It’s going to take a while before we’re a unit again. With Steve and Bucky home we’re ready to figure it all out.”

“You’ve been quiet Tony,” the reporter noted, “how do you feel about Captain America coming back with the Winter Soldier?”

Tony flashed the cameras an angry smile. “They didn’t. Steve and Bucky came home yesterday. Captain America and the Winter Soldier at two competing symbols built and manufactured by two countries at war. I’m ready to get to know the Icesicles, and it’s taken a lot of therapy and talking to get to this point.”

There was a snorting at the Icesicles joke. “And how did you resolve your argument about the Accords,” the reporter pressed.

“Our argument wasn’t really about the Accords. We were both at a bad place in our lives and the Accords was the realization of all the issues we hadn’t taken care of. Like I said before it’s been a lot of therapy for us.”

“But Captain America did sign the accords,” the reporter kept on.

“He did,” Tony agreed, “but neither of us had anything to do with that process. Sam and Rhodey went behind our backs and figured the whole thing out.”

The reporter asked Sam and Rhodey questions about the process and the new accords before asking Wanda about some of the specific clauses about training and age of Avenging and things like that. Which she answered easily. Tony had had a mini session about how to handle the press with her. “So it’s pretty common knowledge that you are attending a public college,” the interviewer stated, “what do you plan to do with your degree?”

“First I’d like to help Sam with his work at the VA,” she answered. “but later I would like to help treat the mental health of super enhanced and individuals like the Avengers.”

Clint and Rhodey beamed because Wanda was just amazing, ok. “And your quiet active with your college's Women’s Rights Club is that correct.”

The smile drifted off of Wanda’s face. “Yes,” she agreed, “there was an incident with one of the professors and his inappropriate behavior to me that got me in contact with a few of the amazing women at the university, but this news channel already covered that story.”

Rhodey snorted. “Of course,” the man agreed, “that was the start of the joke that you’re Tony Stark’s Niece.”

“She is my niece,” Tony interjected.

The interviewer smiled like he didn’t quite believe him. “So we heard a very interesting conversation early before we started,” he hedged.

A video started to play on the screen behind them. “Oče!”

“Don’t drink that.”

“Thanks, Dad!”

Natasha glared at the interviewer then at the camera crew. Who all flinched. Still, that man persisted. “One of our producers looked up the translation of Oče and as it turns out that also means Dad,” the man stated, “that sounds like an interesting story.”

Wanda froze. Clint didn’t even blink. “Geez, it’s like you can’t secretly adopt a kid anymore. Rhodey Bear I can’t believe this! It’s like two grown ass men can’t adopt a child together before people throw a fit about it.”

Tony almost gagged when Clint used his nick Name fro Rhodey. Clint grabbed Rhodey’s hand holding it in his and patted Wanda’s leg with his free hand. She sunk into her seat. Before any of the Avengers or the newscast could react to the shit show Clint had just caused Bucky walked in with Steve on his toe. The producer signaled for a pause before either of the men could step onto the set.

“Well ladies and gentle it appears like we are joined by Captain Rodgers and Sergeant Barnes, but before that a commercial break.”

The commercial break went on and Bucky slaughtered over to the interviewer. He leaned his full weight into the man’s face. “If you ever make our girl uncomfortable like that again we are going to have a big problem,” he warned.

“Bucky,” Steve purred as he sat down.

Bucky swept over to Steve’s side. They sat beside each other their chairs touching. Steve whispered something into Bucky’s ear and Tony groaned. They were so disgusting together.

The crew announced they were going to camera, but the interviewer was still pale. “Welcome back ladies and gentlemen,” he announced anyways despite his paleness as Bucky smiled at him, “before the commercial break we were joined by Captain America and Sergeant Barnes.”

Steve and Bucky both smiled. They knew that Pepper had given this man a very long lot of things he wasn’t allowed to mention and that made it a lot less tense. “Welcome back to the country, how does it feel to be back?”

Steve and Bucky glanced at each other. Communicating in the way everyone but Tony and Rhodey were used to. “Excited,” Steve announced after a long pause “we have so much to be grateful for and we’re ready to see where the next chapter of our lives takes us.”

Natasha looked between the two men, what were they planning? This was their I’m planning shit act. “So what are these plans,” the interviewer pressed, “will you continue to work for S.H.E.I.L.D?”

Bucky laughed. “Hell no. Stevie’ll save the world as needed, but we’re retired.”

Steve laughed. “Bucky and I we always wanted to attend college so we’ll be looking for one where my credits transferred over.”

“Credits?”

“Didn’t you know that Steve was taking college classes,” Bucky stated, “the fan people have been aware for months.”

The rest of the Avengers groaned as Steve and Bucky took him deeper and deeper into their little void. But it was entertaining and easier than the conversations previously. “Let me tell you,” Clint explained with a laugh as they talked about the look-alike contest they had at the bar “you don’t look like yourself.”

Bucky giggled as well. “I remember losing to this one Dame. She and her girl were sharper than a whip. Best Skinny Steve Rodger’s cosplay I had ever seen.”

“Nah the best was Jake, and his husband made a pretty good Bucky too,” Steve argued.

“True,” Bucky agreed, “nowhere as cute as you were though.”

Clint threw his empathy coffee cup at them. “Shut up already. Geez. I thought the European trip would have gotten you out of this.”

Bucky stuck his tongue out. The interviewer chuckled. “The bar you opened is said to be very successful. Many people are surprised when they realize that Vengers is a gay bar. How did you make that decision?”

Steve smiled. “Clint tells this one well.”

Clint raised an eyebrow at him. “Which way do you want me to tell it?”

Steve gave him another smile and Clint turned back to the interviewer. “Alright buckle up for this one, this is the best story you'll get all year.”

He starts to tell the story from his point of view. “So Scott and I are drunk out of our minds talking to the next bar,” Clint announced, “and we walk past another bar on the way and suddenly Steve’s turning to go in there. Except it’s obviously a gay bar there’s a big pride flag and everything. Scott and I got no clue what to do or what’s going on. We hadn’t known Cap that well back then, no one had. So Scott and I sober up in about a second and then go down to case a super Soldier down, ‘cept there’s this guy who’s got his hands around Steve’s waist and they’re both kind of laughing until the man kisses him and dances away.”

There was a gasp from the studio. “And Steve he looks us dead in the eye and goes This One, and I swear everything made ducking sense then.”

The interviewer looked at Steve like he was terrified. Bucky chuckled taking Steve’s hand. “I use to have to beat back Steve’s male suitors. Jesus. He was so pretty when he was small and all that attitude. Like a fly trap. A real twink he was, though we use to call ‘em fairies, I don’t suppose you're really supposed to call anyone either of those anymore. It’s worse now that he’s big. Dames keep asking him out too.”

Steve laughed. “And I’ve chosen you every damn day of my life. That’s not gonna change.”

They kissed soft and slow. People clapped the interviewer teared up. When they separated Steve blushed and looked at the camera. “So I’m bisexual,” he announced his jaw locking.

“I’m a chaotic gay if anyone cares,” Bucky piped up bringing up his flesh hand with Steve’s to show off the golden rings they were wearing, “and last night I made dinner in our old apartment and purposed. Thanks for the help Ashly.”

The rest of the Avengers jumped out of their seats all yelling congratulations at once. They ignored the interviewer who turned to the camera. “Thank you for tuning in today I’m Daniel Fox from CNN I’d say god bless, but I think he already has.”

The screen faded away. After the Avengers hurried off stage to the dressing rooms. The news studio was silent and then it was a flurry of emotion and excitement. Bucky showed them the video of the proposal, and they made plans to go out to eat, but to pick up the kids first.

Bucky and Steve were the last to leave. Daniel stopped them on their way out. “Captain Rodgers, Sergeant Barnes,” he said shaking their hands his own shaking violently “Thank you. It means so much to people like us. My partner... he, uh, tried to kill himself when he was sixteen because he was such a huge fan of you, but his parents convinced him that he was going to hell and that you would hate him, hate people like us. So really thank you,” his voice shook, “it means the world to us that you’d share this.”

Steve and Bucky frowned. “What’s your Fella’s name?” Bucky asked.

“Aoyun Fox,” Daniel answered.

“Call him,” Bucky demanded.

“Wh- What?” Daniel stuttered.

Bucky handed the man his phone. Steve snorted. “Did you really just pickpocket him?”

“I wanted to know if he was a dick or if he just upset Wanda by accident. Apparently not. We can keep doing interviews with him,” Bucky announced and gave the man a look.

Daniel hit a few call buttons. Bucky and Steve leaned over his shoulder. A beautiful man in a blue sweater popped up on the screen with a husky in his lap. His eyes were red and cheeks splotched and turned his head into the husky's fur. “You saw it Baby,” Daniel asked softly.

Aoyun nodded “I can’t believe it,” he whispered, “I can’t believe it.”

Hi Aoyun” Bucky greeted, “Steve and I wanted to say hi.”

Ray’s head snapped forward and he squeaked. “You’re!”

Steve chuckled softly but sobered quickly. “I'm sorry that someone used my image to hurt you,” he told the man, “but we just wanted to reiterate for you that what they said has nothing to do with our views and that we support you. Now we’re going to let you go and Daniel is going to come home and take care of you.”

Aoyun nodded breathless, “thank you.”

“I love you, I’ll see you in forty-five minutes,” Daniel told him.

“I love you too,” Aoyun answered.

They hung up. “Thank you,” Daniel exclaimed at loss for words.

“No problem,” Bucky chuckled, “you need anything you call.”

Then he was tugging Steve out the door and Steve waved goodbye. Clint shoved them into one of the cars and suddenly they were at a restaurant.

There was a banner that said It’s a boy! With the boy crosses off and written above it, It’s an Engagement!

Bucky laughed. “Come here Punk,” Bucky purred.

He took a selfie of them in front of the banner kissing Steve’s ring. Then he posted it on Twitter.

Everyone was waiting in the building including Peter who stared wide-eyed at them. The party started in full swing and Tony brought his son over. “Petey the Icesicles, Iscesiclse Peter Parker. Keep it Pg.”

Bucky and Steve laughed while Peter blushed and stuttered. “Hi,” Peter gulped he looked at Bucky’s arm. “Hey, that’s not the same arm I saw earlier! Which was really cool by the way. What’s this one made of, who made it? It looks like the vibruanim from Cap’s shield. It has to be biocompatible right? What technique is used to connect the nerves?”

Bucky, Steve, and Tony listened to Peter fondly, but they were distracted when Bucky’s phone rang. He answered it. “Why do I have to find out from American News and Twitter that you and Steve got engaged,” she demanded.

Bucky wondered how she got a hold of that news so fast as Shuri glared at him from the screen. “Well technically we’ve been engaged? We just couldn’t get married before? So I purposed again?”

Steve smiled lovingly. “After I rescued Bucky from Zemo’s lab and we were back at base he was shaking so bad. Kept saying that all he feared was that he wasn’t gonna see me anymore. Kept telling me he would marry me if he could. Said he wanted to marry me so bad. I agreed. And we exchanged our dog tags. Our plans was to find an apartment in Brooklyn after the war and settle down" he explained. 

Shuri and Tony rolled their eyes. Bucky looked down at Peter and he knew how to get Shuri's attention off of him and please the young girl at the same time. “Oh. Shuri look who’s with us.”

Shuri cast her eyes around and settled on Peter. He met her eyes and Bucky knew a great friendship was being born. Shuri has seen the Peter R5 videos and was just as enamored as everyone else. Peter was a genius and there were very few people that could meet her at her level.

“Peter, this is Shuri Princess of Wakanda and their head of technical developments. She’s the one who got rid of the Winter Soldier programming and made me this arm. Shuri that’s Peter Parker in the flesh.”

The pair eyed each other for a second and Bucky set his phone on the table. Then Peter was rambling and firing off more questions and Shuri kept up with his ramble and he was eagerly keeping up with her.

“What have you done,” Tony moaned, but Steve could see gears working in his head.

“Do you do structural refracturing?” Tony asked a few moments later when the children stopped for breath. 

Shuri glanced at him. “I have practice with bioengineering healing technology.”

“Would you consider a patient?”

Tony started to say technical terms. Shuri looked at him compressively. “I’ll give oh whatever you want.” Tony offered. 

Shuri was silent for another moment. “I want to meet Peter,” she answered, “but I am not a doctor. I’m agreeing to this because I admire your Colonel Rhodes. Not because I think you can give me anything I want.”

Tony blinked because he hadn’t said who. “I will make arrangements. Expect me in a week.”

Then she hung up. Bucky laughed. “Why would she want to meet me,” Peter questioned.

Tony laughed. “Why wouldn’t she?”

“Uh well apparently she’s a Princess and a genius and I’m just Peter?”

“Peter that’s the first time I’ve seen someone keep up with Shuri without a struggle,” Bucky answered.

“I got like half of what she said kid, it seemed like you got all of it,” Tony agreed.

Peter shrugged and blushed. Bucky ruffled the kid's hair. “Give me your phone, I’m going to put Shuri’s number in it.”

Peter handed over the phone. Bucky put Shuri’s number in it and then put his and Steve’s in as well. “Is she ok with that,” Peter asked.

“I’m sure she already has your number and if I didn’t she would be angry with me,” Bucky answered.

It turns out Peter and Shuri got along better than she had hoped. They texted every day and when she called Bucky she was beaming instead of looking steadily disinterested or like she was about to fuck someone over. Instead, she looked joyful, smiling softly and her wit was still sharp, but the playfulness didn’t hide any bitterness.

While Shuri was friendly, funny, and intelligent she had a hard time keeping friends. The Wakanda people were amazing and smart, but even they couldn’t match Shuri’s intelligence. And if you can’t keep up with her she didn’t always have a ton of patience, even though she often had more patience for that than those she was trying to talk to. And her schedule was varied. She didn’t have the time to keep connections. Then there was her mental age which was much higher than most of the people her age, because of all the things she had gone through. But Peter seemed to be doing her good.

So when she arrived Peter was excitedly bouncing around playing catch with Steve while Bucky sat around with Tony. While playing catch was a great bonding activity Peter had ridiculously strong super strength. And when he was excited he didn’t have the best control. All three men didn’t like the idea of an over excited Peter throwing a ball at Tony. So Peter was playing with Steve.

It was an easy joyful sight. Bucky tapped his screen taking another photo of them. “How did you get so addicted to Twitter,” Tony asked.

Bucky shrugged. “Fuck Hydra,” he answered.

Tony supposed that summed up Bucky to an extent. “I suppose it’s about expression,” Bucky added, “I wasn’t allowed to be anything that I was and now I can, and it helps me to remember that if I can show other people. That I’m real and I’m a person.”

He posted the picture. “I got Instagram now as well.”

He smiled proudly. “Dad,” Peter yelled bounding over, “I’ve never seen how far I can throw, but Steve wants to see now. So I’m going to run to the other side of the field so make sure F.R.I.D.A.Y gets it on camera please?”

Tony took out his phone and hit record. “Alright, kiddo go throw your Father the ball,” Tony ordered.

Bucky snorted as Peter took off running. Everyone had gotten into the habit of calling Steve Peter’s father and it was so ingrained that no one could stop. Really though Peter didn’t seem to notice it that much, especially if it wasn’t Tony taking. Or maybe he did notice and just decided to ignore it. Who knew?

A minute later Tony’s camera whipped around to follow the ball past Steve and Bucky kept his on Peter who always made the best facial expressions. Peter jumped up and down doing handstands and backflips. Steve got the ball and jogged over dropping down next to Bucky who had sent Tony his video. Bucky whined and Steve sighed wiggling until he was in Bucky’s arms.

Bucky sighed happily and stroked his fingers through Steve’s hair. Peter plopped down next to Tony. “You did real good,” Steve told him.

Peter blushed. “Thanks, Steve!”

“Why does he get to be called Steve right away,” Tony demanded, “I tried to get to you to call me Tony for months and you never did but Captain America goes please call me Steve and you do.”

“Well that’s different,” Peter answered, “you’re Tony Stark, he’s Captain America!”

“I’m Iron Man!”

“Same person,” Peter argued.

Bucky snorted. Then Peter turned towards the open field and a jet black quinjet appeared out of nowhere. It was already landed and the gate was opening. Bucky jumped to his feet and started towards it. Steve sighed and sat up watching Bucky stroll over, and he took a moment to enjoy the view. Tony watched curiously. He wasn’t sure on what terms he stood with Wakanda and if Bucky wanted to brave this storm good for him. T’Challa and Shuri stepped off the ramp with Nikita and Okoye right behind them. “If it is not our White Wolf,” T’Challa greeted, “I did not expect you to be waiting for us.”

“Of course he was waiting for us,” Shuri exclaimed.

T’Challa and Bucky hugged. “Of course,” Bucky agreed, “how is Queen Mother?”

“Good,” T’Challa answered, “she’s following your Twitter.”

Bucky groaned and turned fist bumping Shuri. He looked behind T’Challa and Shuri. “Nikita, Okoye.”

He smiled. Okoye started at him for a moment passively staring before the side of her lip twitched into a smile. “James,” she greeted.

Nikita took T’Challa’s hand and he kissed her's. Bucky smiled at her. “Selfie,” he asked waving his phone.

Shuri laughed the three warriors gave him incredulous looks. “Your Mother would like to see it,” Okoye decided at last.

They inched closer together. “Stevie,” Bucky yelled.

Steve climbed to his feet and marched over. Peter hovered at his heels. Steve shook hands with all of them. “Do you want me to take the picture for you?” Peter asked nervously, “I’m pretty decent with a camera.”

“Sure,” Bucky agreed without thought handing his phone over.

Peter jumped up and down fiddling with the settings. Bucky stood between Shuri and T’Challa and smiled. Steve nearly melted. Peter took a couple of pictures before Bucky pulled Steve into the mix.

When that finished Bucky took his phone back and uploaded one of each photo to Twitter. _“The_ in-laws _are in town! Don’t worry about Steve, they like him. ;) Don’t worry Mom, we’ll visit soon.”_

As soon as it was posted Tony got to his feet and walked over as Shuri pulled Peter into conversation. He hurriedly started to drag her towards the house. Okoye looked slightly alarmed and braced herself but she stayed put.

“Who’s Mom,” Tony asked.

T’Challa laughed. “I would believe that would refer to my mother.”

“Why?”

“Shuri is very enthusiastic,” Nikita sighed.

Bucky laughed, “she got her hands on some adoption paperwork and convinced Mom to sign.”

He blushed slightly. T’Challa laughed. “How could she say no?”

“Well, I didn’t ask,” Bucky exclaimed.

“Wait that’s legit,” Tony demanded.

T’Challa and Bucky shrugged. “Legit as in there’s court documents and Steve wants to invite them over to Thanksgiving,” Bucky answered.

“Alright then,” Tony stated as Steve drew Bucky into his arms.

“Are you staying as well or just dropping Shuri off,” Steve asked.

“We’ll stay tonight,” Okoye answered, “we have business to attend to tomorrow.”

“Cool,” Tony announced, “I’ll show you to your rooms then.”

No one saw Shuri and Peter till dinner, but F.R.I.D.A.Y assured them that the teens were alright. Natasha laughed with Nikita and Okoye, who she hadn’t spent much time with previously. “Congratulations on your engagement,” T’Challa said to Steve and Bucky as Tony passed him a drink, “Mother sends her congratulations as well.”

“Thank you,” Bucky answered.

Then Sam walked in followed by Clint. “Seven years bad luck,” he yelled, “a black cat is running loose in the ranch house!”

T’Challa rolled his eyes. “Hello, Baby Bird.”

Clint burst out laughing. T’Challa’s eyes sharpened on him. “I don’t think you have room to laugh.”

Sam chuckled and walked over shaking T’Challa’s hand. “How’s Wakanda?”

They settled into easy conversation. At dinner, Shuri met Rhodey and scoffed at his mechanical legs. “We’ll fix this,” she announced, “it’ll be insulting if I don’t.”

“Thank you,” Rhodey told her.

She shrugged then turned her attention back to Peter. The next morning Rhodey was laying on an examination table while Shuri did things that Tony didn’t understand, for once. Wanda was sitting in the waiting room with Pepper and Peter. Tony was sitting in the room with them listening to the easy banter they had going. Shuri closed her windows. “The surgery should take fourteen hours,” Shuri announced, “and I’ll need a medical team. I can fly my team which will take another day, or I’ve heard that you work with Helen Cho and her team of specialist. They would also suit my needs. I need a day to explain and prep the procedure. Then I will meet with you Colonel Rhodes and explain to you what will happen if you agree to the procedure. With how long your condition has been stabilized your recovery should take about two months.”

“Wow,” Rhodey answered, “really?”  
“If your doctors hadn’t already messed this up further it wouldn’t take that long.”

Shuri made a disgruntled noise and looked over at Tony. “Will you call Helen Cho, or do I need to organize my medical staff?”

Tony sat down. All they had gotten was one bad diagnose after another and now she was telling him that everything was going to be ok. Don’t think Tony didn’t have a shit ton of guilt over Rhodey condition. “I’ll call her,” he croaked out.

She nodded. “If you don’t have any more questions I’m going to go find Peter.”

She left. Rhodey sat up. Tony smiled at him shaking slightly. He let out a short laugh. “She says all that like it’s nothing. Like two hundred doctors didn’t tell me that it was impossible and god himself would have to handle it. She delivers a miracle and all she wants in return is to hang out with my kid?”

Rhodey laughed. “She reminds me of you. When you showed up to MIT you were small and angry, and lonely. She’s more self-assured than cocky, but still the same. You wanted a friend, and so does she. She just might be more mature than you were.”

Tony snorted. “Defiantly better than me,” he agreed.

“Hey,” Rhodey protested, “we’ve talked about this self-deprecation junk. Not better, just different.”

Tony dragged himself to his feet and slumped against Rhodey. Rhodey laughed. “I should be the emotional one right now.”

“You are. I’m just acting dramatic for you,” Tony muttered.

Pepper rushed into the room followed by Wanda. Tony saw Peter standing in the doorway with Shuri. Pepper kissed the other man and Rhodey pulled his daughter into his arms. Tony left them to it and grabbed his son’s shoulder, “I’m going to go call Dr. Cho, but do you want to head down to the lab? You could show Shuri R5.”

Peter squeaked and Shuri gave him an interested glance. Peter started to tell her about what he was doing with R5.

Five days later Rhodey stood on his own power for the first time in a year. Everyone cried. Shuri stayed for another week. Spending the day with Bucky when Peter was at home or school until the other teen arrived. Her visit seemed to add some light into Bucky though. Tony, Sam, and Wanda all loved spending time with her through. No one could pass up a chance to spend time with the girl, and they quickly found out that if she wasn't entertained she would entertain herself. Which often involved getting into a prank war with Clint. T’Challa collected her with much fan fair. It was hard not to adore Shuri.


	7. A Snake Without Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor brings an unwanted surprise to the Neighborhood and Sam is way to use to broken people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next three or four chapters will feature Loki and Sam, I didn't expect this part to get this large, but it got a little away from me. Hope you enjoy.

Steve supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised when Thor arrived three days later. Steve was getting into one of the ranch house kitchens to look for Clint's secret stash of girl scout cookies when he saw the Thunder God sitting at the bar eating a pop tart. “Uh, Thor?”

Thor’s head swung over and he jumped out of his seat. “STEVE! My friend!”

He squished Steve in his large arms and Steve hugged him back bewildered. “What new Light is in your eyes?”

Steve looked over Thor’s face. “My eyes? What happened to your eye?”

Thor shrugged. “My sister I didn’t know about came out of banishment and tried to take over Asgard. I was sent to the plane of Sakaar and found Bruce and my brother! We returned to Asgard to valiantly save it, but we had to destroy Asgard in order to destroy Hela. But my people are safe and we are now refugees. I left them in the care of Valkyrie, Brunhilde. I have returned to seek your help and to return Banner!”

Steve blinked. “What the hell Thor,” he demanded.

“As crazy as it sounds he’s telling the truth,” Bruce admitted stepping up beside Thor, “hi Steve.”

Steve gulped. “Wow. It’s good to see you both.”

He shook Bruce’s hand. “Stevie! Are they in here? It's so convenient that they forgot to mention Girl Scout Cookies are still around.”

Steve turned as Bucky walked into the room. He stopped. “Who are they and how did they get in here,” Bucky demanded his hands going for one of his guns.

Steve pulled Bucky’s hands onto his waist and leaned into his fiancée's chest. He cleared his throat. “Bruce, Thor, this is my fiancée Bucky Barnes.”

“Like James Buchanan Barnes,” Bruce asked looking disturbed, “how?”

“Long story,” Steve answered, “but yeah. You said you needed help? F.R.I.D.A.Y is Tony on his way?”

“Yes,” F.R.I.D.A.Y answered, “Natasha and Sam are also in route.”

Tony stumbled into the room. “Brucie!”

He flung himself at Bruce who clung to him like he was a lifeline. “What is going on,” Tony demanded stepping back, “did you magic in here? I thought you couldn’t do that without the bifrost.”

“Heimdall sent us into the city,” Thor answered, “and then Loki teleported us here.”

“Loki?” Sam repeated walking in, “what’s going on?”

“Loki stop sulking and come join us,” Thor boomed turning and shuffling to the side.

The tall lanky god glared from his spot leaning against the wall. His hands were chained in front of him and a muzzle was locked over his mouth. Like the one, Thor had taken him home in. Thor rolled his eyes and marched over to his brother. Loki’s eyes went wide as Thor picked him up and walked back over. There was something resigned and defeated in the way Loki hung limply even when Thor set him back down. Thor put his large hands on his brother’s shoulders.

Steve felt Bucky tense and his finger dug into Steve’s hips. “Loki fought with us valiantly to save our people,” Thor announced, “and has turned away from the side of darkness to the side of light. He is a deviant god, but not an evil one. We have rekindled our relationship. I’m afraid though that Loki is well known across the galaxy, and while he has served Asgard diligently for hundreds of years as a diplomat and negotiator I am afraid he has his own share of enemies, some of which I created for him.”

Thor shrugged and laughed. Loki stared blankly at the wall in front of them. “Sadly where I must travel to secure a planet for my people has a bounty for Loki’s head. So despite the history, I must ask you to shelter Loki while I am away. You are the only people I trust to do so.”

Everyone stared at Thor then at Loki and back at Thor. “I’m sorry you want what,” Tony demanded, “you want us to allow the guy who tried to take over our planet, destroyed New York, and attack us into our home.”

“Yes,” Thor agreed winced, “Banner can make case for my brothers change in attitude, however.”

Bruce did his nervous shuffling. “Deviant but not Evil sounds right,” he agreed.

Thor nodded. “Besides Loki cannot harm you,” he announced, “I have had an old spell placed on Loki traps his magic and prevents him from hurting anyone. I’m sure you’ll find Loki quiet pleasant. Which is also why I brought him to you in the most non-threatening way as possible.”

Bucky buried his face into Steve’s neck flinching. Steve gripped Bucky’s hands and looked over at Loki. “Take the muzzle off,” he demanded.

“Why?”

“Get it off,” Steve ordered Tony knowing he would get the job done so he could take care of Bucky, “I’m taking him out.”

Loki watched the bulky men leave the room. Whatever. Whatever. Whatever. He wasn’t going to cry and beg Thor not to abandon him again. He wasn’t. Because Thor always did this. Promised to stay with him and work on their relationship before he ran off again. Leaving Loki alone and at their Father’s mercy.

It was different though. It was different. Thor has put the spell in place, he had put the chains and muzzle on. He had done that. Not their father. Thor was doing this to him. Thor was giving him away.

Maybe Thor had known what Odin had done. Maybe he acted like he didn’t so Loki would have a reason to stay in Asgard. Well, Loki didn’t want anything to do with Thor anymore.

Thor removed the muzzle. Loki grounded his teeth and watched Tony Stark pace back and forth angrily. Right, Tony Stark. He looked different now. So did Agent Romanoff. The black man was new. And one of the bulky men had been Captain America. Loki remembered what he had learned from Clint.

Loki tried not to focus on anything. Not even his swirling thoughts. Not of his own memories of Odin dragging him to the planets of their allies and laying Loki at their feet in offering. His angry hand on his shoulders crushing it, telling Loki what he would do to him if he didn’t obey these people. How eventually all he had needed was to hold Loki shoulder and tell him to behave to reduce him to a trembling mess.

Thor and his friends talked and argued. Loki ignored them. He ignored them and Thor’s lies. He wished Thor would start out easy on him. He wished he had been more like Odin and started beating him first for being a dishonest, untrustworthy, selfish, entitled, brat who needs to earn his place. Loki did not miss the fact that in order to make up for all those things he did he had to do those kinds of things. But that didn’t make him believe it any less because either way, Odin had been right. But if Thor had beaten him first, then Loki could have kept pretending that Thor loved him, that Thor wanted him around. Instead, Thor was sending him away for all the reasons their father had. It was cruel.

So Loki couldn’t listen to what they were saying. It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter. It really didn’t matter. Except Thor was undoing the chains. Loki rubbed his wrist. He hated handcuffs. Hate them. “Be good while I am gone Loki,” Thor ordered and hugged him, “once we get settled I will come back for you.”

He always said he would come back, but then it was fifty years later when he was supposed to be gone for only twenty-five. Thor kisses the top of his head. “I love you brother.”

Loki did not bother to respond. Thor sighed said goodbye to the people in the room and walked out the door. “Hey Bruce,” Natasha greeted.

“Hi,” the scientist answered shuffling some more.

“You look like you could use three days sleep,” she announced before dragging him out of the room.

Loki watched Bruce go. It felt like his last lifeline to his brother was gone. He locked his jaw and heard the sound of a book hitting a thigh and flinched. Thor hadn’t brought that had he? Loki looked into Tony’s hands. Yes, the book was there. Tony squinted at it. “How to take care of your Loki,” he read, “why in hell are you sitting on a throne?”

Loki felt sick. His legs felt uneasy so he locked them. Tony shrugged and threw the book onto the counter. “You look like you could use three days sleep to,” the black man said to Loki, “Tony which room do you want to put him in?”

“Left-wing,” Tony answered turning on his heel.

Sam nodded his head to Loki. “This way,” he coaxed.

Loki’s followed them. They arrived at a small room. A queen size bed a few dressers and a bathroom. “Well,” Tony whistled, “here's your room. You should probably shower and sleep. Dinner is at six F.R.I.D.A.Y can give you directions and she is your go-to gal if you need anything.”

Loki heard the dismissal, but this had to be the wrong room. This room was nice and comfortable. Well furnished. Warm. Usual he had to earn these things. This has to be wrong.

He looked back at the two men, who were staring at him. The black man nodded towards the room so Loki forced himself in. He left the door open and headed towards the shower. It did sound good.

Tony sighed and shut the door Loki had left open. Sam’s internal reaction was to tell him to leave the door how Loki left it, but he didn’t. “I’m going to go check on Bucky,” Sam announced.

“I’ll come with” Tony chimed.

In the shower, Loki watched the water cascade down and he slipped down with it until he was sitting against the wall. Then he let himself cry, letting the sound of the running water mask the sound of his muffled sobs.

Loki did not attend dinner. “Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y,” Sam asked, “what is Loki doing?”

“He is currently sleeping,” she answered.

Good then. He looked like he could use sleep. “Tell me if he wakes up before the morning,” he ordered.

“Of course,” she agreed.

“Thanks,” Sam answered and shoved a small tin of leftovers in the fridge and heading towards his room that was located in the Ranch House.

Sam was woken up at four in the morning by F.R.I.D.A.Y. “Mr. Wilson Loki is currently awake,” she announced.

Sam rubbed his eyes and yawned. “And what’s he doing?”

“He appeared to be having a nightmare earlier and woke up before getting sick. He is currently reacting,” she answered.

Sam was out of bed grabbing his robe and running out of the room before she had finished. Sam found Loki throwing up over the toilet bowl. He pulled the other man’s hair back. Loki tensed, but he was too sick to fight him off. Sam held his hair and rubbed small circles into his back saying soothing words.

When Loki finished Sam maneuvered then so they were sitting. Loki was tense and shaking, but he seemed starved for gentle touch. So Sam gave it to him.

Eventually, the other man fell back asleep. Sam put him back in bed and cleaned up the bathroom before going back to his bed.

By lunch the next day Loki had still not left his room. According to F.R.I.D.A.Y, he was awake. “I’m going to go bring him something to eat,” Sam announced packing up the leftovers.

“Why don’t you let Steve do that,” Tony suggested, “Loki is stronger than he looks.”

“I’ll be fine,” Sam answered.

“He’s a murder, Sam. He won’t hesitate to kill you,” Rhodey warned.

“And Thor said the spell prevents him from doing so,” Sam argued, “watch us through F.R.I.D.A.Y. You’ll see if anything happens.”

He took the plate and left. He knocked on Loki’s door. It slid open immediately. Loki was sitting on the floor against the wall facing the door a book in his lap. He didn’t meet Sam’s eyes keeping them downcast. Sam set the plate on the desk. “Hey Loki,” he greeted, “I don’t think we did introductions yesterday. I’m Sam Wilson.”

Loki looked at him but said nothing. Every bone in Sam’s body told him something was very wrong with the man in front of him. Who seemed to curl further into himself the longer he was there.

Loki looked at the black man. Sam. He said his name was Sam Wilson. Loki looked at Sam. He was radiating nervous energy and confusion. Not like Bruce did. No Sam looked like he was about to defuse a bomb. Well, Loki supposed he was a bomb. He could kill him. He could kill him with a flick of his wrist. Except the spell prevented him from hurting anything here. From using his magic to teleport. And Thor had the spell adjusted so was trapped here. He couldn’t take anyone hostage to escape because that would hurt them.

Loki could use this nervous energy Sam had against him. Act like a wounded bird and let Sam fix him. He had done that countless times. But with the Grandmaster that has backfired on him. Loki shuddered to think of how badly that had failed. No, he couldn’t do that now. He couldn’t.

And what did it matter anyway? Thor betrayed him, put him in this situation. Their mother was dead. Loki had nothing else to live for so what did it matter?

“You didn’t come to dinner last night,” Sam noted sitting down across from him.

Loki pulled his knees up to his chest out of Sam’s reach. “Which is fine,” Sam added, “but you need to eat. Man, you look like you haven’t eaten in weeks. You didn’t look like that when you arrived.”

That’s because Loki had dropped his glamour once he was alone. He had put it up so Thor didn’t think he had gotten weak. “There’s food on the table,” Sam indicated, “you should eat. Dinner is at six if you want to come join us. No one's going to bug you if you do. You’re free to walk around the ranch house. F.R.I.D.A.Y will prevent you from going anywhere you are not permitted to go.”

So he could leave his cell. Good to know. But what was a F.R.I.D.A.Y? It didn’t sound like he was talking about the Midgardian weekday. “Oh,” Sam exclaimed reading his face, “ F.R.I.D.A.Y is one of Tony’s AI’s.  F.R.I.D.A.Y say hi to Loki.”

“Must I?”

Loki jerked at the female-sounding voice that came through the room. “She’s installed through the house, and talks and see through cameras in the room.”

Ah, that was why Sam had come last night. The temptress in the house must have told him. “So if you need anything ask F.R.I.D.A.Y,” Sam ordered, “now I’m going to go take a piece of that food so you know it’s not poisoned and then I’ll leave.”

Loki nodded. Sam got up pulled a piece of the sandwich off of it plopped it into his mouth and chewed it. “Do you want the door open or closed?” Sam asked as he left.

Loki didn’t answer. Sam left the door half open half closed. Loki let his body relax and slipped down so he was laying down. He returned to the book in front of him. Later when his stomach shot with hunger pains he looked at the sandwich at the table. Loki was no stranger to starvation and malnourishment. Living on Asgard as a frost giant caused Loki to grow small, weak, and reliant on magic and his silver tongue that Odin had beaten into him.

Loki sighed a peeled away a few pieces slowly eating them. Then he abandoned it. Loki kept reading. Then he felt his stomach turn and rushed for the bathroom. He retracted his previous meal. Loki leaned his head against the wall. Right he had to eat soups first, and he was dehydrated. The Grand Master had only allowed him to eat once a week on Saakar. Loki got to his feet and slid out of his room. He stumbled in the hall and looked for a kitchen of some sort. All the doors were closed. “Are you trying to find Tony or Mr. Wilson?” The house temptress asked.

Loki stopped and looked for the supposed cameras. He couldn’t speak. The screams were still trapped in his throat. If he spoke he would lose it, and he wasn’t going to lose it. He still had some pride and vanity left after all. Loki shook his head no at the cameras. “Would you like to go to the main kitchen?”

Loki nodded to the temptress and she started to give him directions. “Don’t hit your head on the wall if you wish to make it to the kitchens before you pass out,” she ordered.

Loki smiled. She was a kind but snarky temptress and he enjoyed her voice.

He finally made it to the kitchen. He sat against the cupboards, forcing his vision to stop swirling. When it did Loki found a glass and flipped it with water, and then he found a chicken broth. He sat back down on the ground. Once he finished his eyes fluttered shut, and while Loki wasn’t keen on falling asleep here, but he knew it made no difference as to where he was if they wanted to hurt him. He was in his enemies home and they would do as they pleased to him.

“Loki!”

Loki groaned. “That can’t be comfortable. Let’s get you to the coach if you're going to sleep here.”

Loki pried his eyes open. Sam was crouching down in front of him. Loki flinched banging his head against the cupboard. Loki bit his lip. “I’m going to back up now,” Sam announced and took a few steps back.

Loki shook as Sam picked up the glass and bowl. “Still hungry,” he asked filling up the water again.

Loki shook his head no. Definitely not. He was hoping to keep the broth down. “Alright,” Sam said handing over the glass full of water. “I’m going to make a snack, you can stay or go.”

Before Sam turned around again Loki was gone. The next day Loki did not leave his room again. Sam brought in chicken noodle soup at lunch but left Loki to his own devices. F.R.I.D.A.Y kept track of his activities which mostly included sleeping, reading any book he could find, and sneaking out of his bedroom at night to go to the kitchen and poke around looking for books. When Sam ran into his again at night he gave Loki a Stark pad with books on it and explained how it worked to him. While Loki still wasn’t speaking he seemed pleased.

Steve and Bucky had locked themselves in their house, blocking all entry. Apparently seeing Loki had triggered something about Bucky, but that was the only message that Steve had sent and he wasn’t communicating anymore. So everything was a question mark.

When Sam arrived back at the Neighborhood from work and went into the Ranch house the next Thursday he headed to the kitchen to steal from Tony’s chocolate and coffee stash. Instead of coffee and chocolate, he found Tony and Clint yelling at Loki. Bruce was hovering in between the three men his eyes twitching hands held out towards Clint and Tony. “Hey,” Sam barked, “what are you doing?”

Bruce looked relieved. “We’ve talked about this,” Sam sighed because they had a long team meeting about this “just because you are fucked up does not mean you can take it out on other people. Tony don’t act like you’ve been having good days lately and Clint I know this is scary for you, but this obviously isn’t helping any.”

Tony sighed. “I close my eyes and see fucking wormholes. I should at least be able to tell him that.”

He threw his arm out towards Loki who flinched. Loki flinched way too much. “I killed my colleagues because he mind controlled me,” Clint added.

“And it’s pretty damn clear that Loki has some problems of his own. Get your heads out of your asses.”

“He’s a liar Sam,” Tony exclaimed, “god of lies. You think he wouldn’t try to deceive us.”

“He started to yell about being betrayed when Thor told him about his plan,” Bruce interjected.

“Loki you can leave if you want,” Sam told the man.

Loki ran out of the room. Sam left as well. He was not having this argument today. Loki didn’t leave his room for two days. Another week past and everyone was more settled with the idea. Steve, when he came out of his house, said it was like having a Cat that Sam took care of. “The muzzle,” Steve told them, “and the way that Loki’s eyes were dead and let himself be manhandled unlocked some pretty violent memories Bucky had been suppressing.”

Sam bit his lip. “I think Loki might have a really fucked up past as well.”

Steve frowned. “Do we have a way to contact Thor?”

“No,” Natasha answered, “but I only got psycho when I was watching him when S.H.I.E.L.D had him.”

“He’s exhibiting some pretty extremely symptoms of PTSD,” Rhodey noted.

“I’ll have Friday run an analytical behavioral study to see if he’s trying to trick us,” Tony offered.

“If he was trying to manipulate us he would be telling sob stories. Not exhibiting selective mutism,” Rhodey argued.

“It's better to be safe than sorry,” Tony exclaimed.

Sam sighed. “They’re right Tony,” Bruce said, “this isn’t his manipulative behavior.”

“I don’t care,” Tony exclaimed but then he sighed, “F.R.I.D.A.Y where’s the alien?”

“In the library,” F.R.I.D.A.Y answered, “crying over Norse mythology picture books.”

Sam got up and marched toward the library. Like F.R.I.D.A.Y had claimed Loki was curled into a ball by a bench near the window sobbing. “Loki, I’m coming over,” Sam announced.

Loki looked up and covered his mouth with his hands as his body reacted violently. Sam sat beside the god. And looked at the book. An eight-legged horse was proudly colored. Loki buried his head into his kneels and Sam put his arms around him. Later as Loki’s sobs started to die out Sam asked, “so who's the horse?”

Loki cleared out his throat. “Sleipnir,” Loki croaked, “my son.”

Sam was surprised that Loki had spoken but the Demigod broke into sobs again. “You have a kid?”

“I did,” Loki whispered, “but everyone who I love suffers horrible deaths.”

“Your kid was a horse,” Sam exclaimed unable to process that even though there were more important things to deal with, “I don’t get how that works.”

“I was running away from imprisonment and changed into a mare. They released their best stallion to catch me. I gave birth to Sleipnir. When Odin took me back to Asgard he took Sleipnir and used him as his horse until Sleipnir was slain in battle.”

Sam sucked in a deep breath. And suddenly Loki couldn’t stop talking. “Hel, Jörmungandr, and Fenrir were birthed by my first wife Angrboda. Heimdall saw my children raising above Odin and killing him so he banished them all to the land of the dead. Where they spend eternity suffering, but unable to die since they were sent there alive. My second wife, Sigyn, gave birth to the twins Nari and Váli. Odin forced Nari and Váli to fight to the death and they killed themselves rather than kill each other. Odin in a rage killed Sigyn. Then he bounded their intestines together and whipped me with it.”

Sam felt sick and Loki dissolved into maddening screams of grief. It wasn’t the kind of thing you could fake. Sam gently combed his fingers through Loki’s hair until he cried himself to sleep.

Sam brought Loki back to his room and went back to the meeting room. They all looked pale. “Do you believe me now?”

They all nodded. “Good,” Sam stated and walked out.

The next day Sam knocked on Loki’s door. Loki opened it. “Good morning,” Sam greeted.

Loki looked at him suspiciously. “Good morning,” he answered back his voice hoarse.

Loki inspected Sam. Who was kind. Who let him cry and grieve and didn’t ask too many questions. Who had a soft smile. “You dressed for the day?”

Loki nodded slowly. “Great,” Sam agreed, “we’re going for a walk.”

Loki felt his breath hitch. He hated that. Hated when his captors acted kind and then took him places to be tortured afterward. Still, Loki obeyed and followed Sam away. They left the house. Loki blinked at the light. It was a lovely place. Sam lead him into a garden and sat on a bench. “Tony built this part because I told him that meditation garden helps with psychological healing. I’m going to sit here for a while. You can walk around if you want.”

Loki hesitated but he was too enamored by the garden to not explore. Loki was naturally curious. It bit him in the ass more often than not. But he couldn’t curb it. No matter how hard he had tried. Loki explored the garden until the sun started to set. “Loki” Sam called “yell if you are alive.”

Loki walked out of the garden. “Sam,” he greeted.

Sam looked him over. “Look at you,” Sam exclaimed, “a day in the gardens and you have light in your eyes and color in your cheeks.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him seemingly unimpressed. “Look at you happy that a murder isn’t acting mute.”

Sam shrugged. “Maybe,” he agreed, “maybe not.”

“I destroyed one of your Midgardian cities in an effort to take over and enslave your world.”

Sam honestly doubted that. Nothing about Loki added up. “Alright,” he agreed, “I helped a brainwashed tortured prisoners of war turned assassin get his life together. I don’t think I have a place to think about morals like that at this point.”

Loki stared at him. Which Sam thought that said more about his mental state than anything he had said today. “Let’s go get dinner,” Sam suggested walking away.

Loki followed silently. Sam cooked in silence while Loki laid on the couch half-watching him half reading. Sam didn’t bother to say much. They ate in silence and after dinner, Loki slipped back to his room.

The next day they repeated the cycle. But Loki stayed long enough to help with the dishes. Pretty soon Sam found that he had a demo god following him around wherever he went. Which was fine. That had been the goal. To get Loki comfortable with him.

Loki eventually began exploring by himself again. Enough that he tended to bump into other Avengers. Loki tensed to leave whatever room Tony or Clint walked into or were already in, but if it was Bruce, Steve, Rhodey, or Natasha. And they got used to his presence even started to interact with him.

Bruce would bring in a chess board and play chess with him, because no one else would, even Tony. Tony didn’t have the patience for chess.

Steve and Loki sat in the sunroom. Steve drew and Loki read. Not a big surprise. Steve wasn’t entirely gung-ho, but he trusted Sam and Bucky. Besides he was starting to warm up to the other man and was catching on to what Sam had been seeing. Bucky still wasn’t leaving their house. Some things about guilt and what not.

Rhodey finally up and walking again took walks with Loki through the gardens. It was slow going for Rhodey, but Loki didn’t complain. He just made a lot of deliberate slow stops, and then acted like he didn’t.

Natasha’s angry maternal instincts, which she didn’t like admitted she had, got kicked in the face after spending an afternoon with Loki. They didn’t speak much, she just showed him Midgardian knives and weapons.

Well, Loki didn’t speak much in general. Only if he was spoken to. Even then he mostly preferred to communicate with head shakes.

“Movie night,” Sam announced passing Loki a bowl of popcorn.

“What,” Loki asked.

“Pre-recorded theater,” Steve answered.

“Pre-recorded theater,” Loki repeated with a frown, “but what happens to the artistry?”

Loki was shaking. It was the most he had spoken without prompting since he had arrived, and apparently, the idea was distressing as well.

Sam ruffled Loki’s hair who let out a small yelp. “Well, you’ll have to decide that for yourself,” he told him.

Loki followed Sam to the couch and sat on the floor next to Sam’s feet. Natasha and Steve stared at him. It was what Bucky had done with Steve when he was set free. He hadn’t believed he deserved comforts even when there was plenty available. Then Bucky walked in. He was stiff wearing a pink hello kitty sweater and a purple skirt because he had no sense of fashion when he didn’t want to. His hair was pulled up and was carrying the fuzziest blanket that Sam had ever found and given away as a gift.

Bucky looked down at Loki and dropped the blanket in his lap before going over to Steve and climbing on top of him. Steve sighed and stretched out his body to get more comfortable.

Loki looked at the blanket in his lap with confusion and then over to Bucky with admiration. He pulled the blanket up to his chin. Rhodey flipped on the movie. Loki was enamored by the movie. Sam felt proud by his choice of “Because Of Winn Dixie”. Loki laughed and cried at all the right parts which helped the rest of the team relax.

“Did that help to satisfy your artistry?” Sam asked as the credits started to roll.

“I didn’t realize the emotion that could be added by changing the angle at which the viewer sees the actor,” Loki admitted softly.

“They’ve changed a lot since Bucky and I were born,” Steve stated, “remind me to show you a silent picture.”

“Theater without words,” Loki shook his head.

“Everything has changed from when you were born,” Rhodey exclaimed, “it’s changed from when I was born.”

Steve’s eyebrow flicked up. “F.R.I.D.A.Y play City Lights,” he ordered.

Everyone settled back down. Half-way through the movie, Loki fell back asleep with Sam brushing his finger through his hair. “What happened to him Sam,” Bucky asked.

Sam shrugged. “Odin abused him” he answered “other than that I’m not sure. Some really fucked up abuse.”

“Murdering someone's children is a little more than fucked up,” Rhodey snarled, “but what Loki said was very different. No wonder the guy has a few screws loose.”

“I don’t think that’s all that happened either,” Sam admitted.

“That’s definitely not all,” Bucky agreed.

“Bruce,” Steve asked, “tell us again how Loki acted when you were with Thor.”

Bruce shrugged. “Well not really any different from when we first saw him. Cunning and self-serving. But on the ship, after we left the ruins of Asgard it was different. Loki he spent time with the doctors using his magic to heal injuries, and he made sure that the mothers and the elders were taken care of. Anything to get away from the warriors who kept picking fights with him. He avoided Thor when Thor was talking to their warriors, and when he wasn’t he seemed very content. Until we got close to Earth. Then Thor brought out a bag and Loki just froze his eyes going wide. And he kept froze as Thor told him the plan and he didn’t react until Thor pulled out the chains apologizing, and from there he lost it. He took out seventeen guards had Thor in a death hold with his knife ready to stab him, but he dropped it like it was hot coal and turned on the guards still charging him. When they finally got him down he just kept screaming that Thor was betraying him and that he was no better than Odin. It seemed to upset Thor who was confused, but he chalked it up to Loki not wanting to see the Avengers again and I thought he was right, and Loki’s been like that since the muzzle got on.”

“This is too confusing to figure out in one night,” Clint decided, “we’re not going to learn anything until he’s stable. Our best option is to help get him there.”

Sam took a sleeping Loki back to his room.

When Sam went to check on Loki in the morning Loki was sitting on his bed with the blanket in his lap. “I want to return this to Steve’s bed partner.”

Sam resisted the urge to facepalm. “That’s Bucky”, Sam informed him, “and they are engaged. It’s not really considered polite to call someone a bedmate.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Oh,” he said softly looking away.

“What did you think,” Sam asked.

Loki shrugged. “Typically across the galaxy male warriors only keep male bed partners in order to show superiority and dominance,” Loki choked on the words, “most find it as a barbaric practice, but most barbarians do not care.”

Loki sucked in a deep shaking breath. “And most don’t let them in public very often. But he doesn’t look like he is easily dominated, so that was confusing.”

Loki shrugged again. “He has been in pain.”

Sam tried not to feel sick that Loki was basically talking about sex slaves. And Sam knew enough to read the implication that Loki had been one at some point. “Well, I suppose you have some of that in Earth’s history,” Sam answered, “but it’s of considered legal now. I don’t know how it works in space, but on Earth, there are now places that let two people of the same sex get married if they want. Bucky and Steve have been in love for a very long time.”

Loki looked down at the blanket. Sam continued anyways. “Bucky has been in a lot of pain. He’s the guy I told you about who was the tortured assassin. A group called Hydra stole him and brainwashed him in order to use him as a killing machine. When you arrived it triggered some bad memories, so he’s been staying at his home for a while.”

Loki hugged the blanket tighter against his chest. “How about we go give it to him after breakfast,” Sam suggested.

Loki let out a deep breath and nodded. “Thank you.”

Sam beckoned Loki to follow and headed to one of the kitchens. He sent off a quick text to Steve.

 

Sam: Loki wants to return the blanket Bucky loaned him so we’re coming over after breakfast.

 

Steve: Sounds good.

 

Sam: Be dressed and out of bed before we arrive.

 

Steve: Screw you, Sam. We are not that bad.

 

Sam: ...do you want the photographic evidence listed by date or what?

 

Steve did not elect to respond after that. Sam snorted as they entered the kitchen pocketing his phone. “Hey Nat,” Sam greeted the redhead who was humming while she cooked.

“Hey,” she answered kissing his cheek, “I made mimosas this morning. Come drink one before Clint gets his hands on them.”

Sam obeyed and took a sip. “I’m making bacon and croissants because there are no super soldiers to feed,” she added, “if you want anything else let me know.”

“Good morning,” Bruce greeted walking in.

“Nat made mimosas,” Sam announced passing a one to Loki and Bruce.

Loki sniffed it and put it down. “What are my mimosas not good enough for you,” Natasha demanded in the way that Sam knew she was teasing.

“I believe your Midgardian law is that those under twenty one cannot drink your alcohol.”

“Aren’t you hundreds of years old,” Bruce asked.

“Yes,” Loki agreed, “but in Midgardian years I would be closer to seventeen.”

Natasha choked on her drink and leaned against the counter. “You’re saying that your a teenager,” she demanded.

Loki downcast his eyes. “Well by Midgardian biology I suppose not, but on Asgard, I would be,” he responded, “intergalactic laws function by age equivalents by species when visiting other planets.”

Loki was seventeen, had six children and two wives who were all killed by his father. “Wait how old is Thor supposed to be then,” Clint demanded walking in.

Loki flinched slightly. “Around twenty-three,” Loki answered.

Natasha took a step between Loki and Clint and Sam was unsure who she was trying to protect. “That explains too much about the two of you,” Clint exclaimed paling.

Thor leaving Loki with them hadn’t made a lot of sense until now. Loki was a child. No wonder Thor had wanted to leave his kid brother somewhere safe.

Sam turned around to save Natasha’s bacon and sent off another text to Steve.

 

Sam: Loki says that by our standards he’s about seventeen

 

Steve: Shit.

 

Shit indeed. Sam composed himself. If he had known that Loki was a child he would have done things differently, but there was no time to dwell on that.

“Let me brush your hair,” Natasha order Loki her face soft.

Loki gave Sam and hopeless look but nodded at Natasha. He watched Natasha maneuver the teen over to the stool. He sat rigid and tense. She mumbled in soft Russian. Clint tossed her a hairbrush. Natasha ran her fingers through Loki’s hair keeping up her soft mumbling.

Loki relaxed slowly and in an act that showed how touch starved he was he whined softly closing his eyes. Natasha’s eyes glinted with rage, but her tone let none of that show.

The air around Loki flashed white and suddenly he was a bit smaller, just as lanky, but wirier. Sam locked his jaw as Loki’s face softened, but his cheeks were hollow from hunger, and eyes baggy. A proper seventeen-year-old. Sam finished cooking as Natasha brushed and braided Loki’s hair.

“Thank you,” he whispered as she finished.

“Any time,” she answered.

Sam remembered the long afternoons in Wakanda of Natasha and Steve playing with Bucky’s hair. The pride he had felt when Bucky had first asked him to do the same. The fact that he had Bucky’s trust was breathtaking.

After the finished breakfast, Sam plus Loki with the blanket made their way out of the house. “We can walk or we can ride over,” Sam informed Loki who only shrugged.

Sam turned towards the golf carts. Loki paused at a window looking at his reflection. “You ok,” Sam asked.

“I haven’t seen my true face in a hundred years,” Loki admitted, “as a shapeshifter, it is expected of me to live between my forms. I abandoned this one in the hopes that the loss of boyish charms would chase away desire”

“So you didn’t know you changed,” Sam asked as he started the golf cart.

Loki climbed in beside him and winced. “My magic has a mind of its own. If it feels neglected it will entertain itself.”

“Then you shouldn’t neglect it,” Sam answered.

Loki did not respond. When they arrived at Steve and Bucky’s house Loki went ahead of Sam to the door and knocked.

Bucky answered in a blue hoodie that Sam knew was Steve’s and sweatpants. “Thank you for loaning this to me,” Loki muttered holding out the blanket.

Bucky’s lips pressed into a soft smile. “I’d ruffle your hair, but Natalia must have done that braid and she’ll kill me if I mess it up.”

Loki looked away and Bucky gently took the blanket. “Do you like flowers?”

Loki nodded and Bucky opened the door further. “Go play with Steve, Sam,” Bucky ordered, “he’s one of his whimsy art moods.”

Sam considered and went up to Steve’s studio. “You’re not painting me,” Sam informed him as he went over to the window to watch Bucky take Loki around his garden.

Steve laughed. “Bucky tell you I’m feeling whimsy?”

“Yup,” Sam agreed.

“I suppose I am,” Steve agreed, “just with a hint of melancholy.”

Steve looked out the window and sighed. “Do you think I’m doing the right thing,” Sam asked after a few minutes.

Steve bit his lip. “I do,” he stated, “I just worry.”

Sam blew out a deep breath. “So do I,” he agreed, but he wasn’t sure what he worried about the most.

He sat with Steve as Steve painted and they talked about everything but the broken boy in Bucky’s garden. The painting when it was finished was of a garden with two dark blurry silhouettes walking through it, one large and bulky and the other tall and lanky. Steve titled it “Brokenness Takes A Walk Towards Healing.” Steve flicked some paint at Sam who protested a bit too loudly.

Loki and Sam at dinner and lunch at Steve and Bucky’s and went back home to watch a movie with the rest of the team. After the movie Loki let Sam undo his hair and brush it out again.

“When we were young, Odin made me go to Thor’s chambers every night to brush his hair,” Loki told Sam.

“Is that a good or bad memory,” Sam questioned.

“It made me happy to spend time with him,” Loki admitted.

Sam didn’t press Loki further. When Sam finished he set the brush on the nightstand. “Thank you,” Loki whispers.

“Anything you need,” Sam answered, “good night.”

“Goodnight,” Loki replied.

Sam was in the lounge the next morning listening to Clint and Tony talk about disturbing Tweets, going so far as to read them out loud. “Can we just hang the people who won’t stand for the flag?” Tony read, “that one is really bad.”

Rhodey looked over at Sam with a long-suffering look. “Can you save the racist Tweets until after we finished coffee,” Sam demanded.

Rhodey sighed and took a long drink. “I’m reading them so I can get them fired from their jobs,” Tony stated.

Sam joined Rhodey in chugging their coffee. He looked at the time. He wanted to give Loki a chance to join them without being prompted, but he was going to have to go get him soon.

“Oh this one is bad,” Clint exclaimed, “I hate it when you picked up a pretty little thing from a bar for a quick fuck and she gets angry when you demand ‘Present that pretty little ass you fucking cock slut-”

Clint’s voice trailed off as they stared at Loki who had walked in the moment Clint had said Present. What was worse was that Loki had sunk to his knees spreading his thighs as far as they would go with his shoulders angled back and his head inching towards the ground. He had his arms clasped behind his back and it wasn’t hard to hear him hyperventilating.

It all but confirmed that Loki at one point had been some kind of sex slave at one point. Sam felt his stomach turn. “Loki,” Clint breathed.

Loki flinched. “I’m sorry Master,” Loki cried out his forehead bobbing to the floor with a rough sob “I’ll be better, I’ll be better. I promise! I promise! Please, Master.”

Loki words dissolved into more sobs. Clint panicked. “Oh my god,” he muttered. “oh my god.”

Sam took in a deep breath. Tony stared at the scene. Bruce walked halfway in and froze. “I’m getting Nat,” he exclaimed.

Bruce’s voice caused Loki to flinch. Sam made a motion for everyone to be quiet. Sam didn’t think a male would make Loki feel comfortable enough to snap out of it. Nat rushed in as calmly as someone could rush.

“Loki,” Natasha exclaimed kneeling down next to him, “Loki I need you to look at me,” she ordered as she waved Tony and Clint out of Loki’s line of sight, “please.”

Loki’s sobs increased, but his head slowly lifted up. Natasha stroked his face. “It’s ok,” she cooed, “come here. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.”

Loki shook but let her guide him until she was cradling him. After a few minutes of soft words and touches, Natasha announced, “I’m going to call Sam over, ok.”

Loki nodded letting out another sob. Natasha took a deep breath and waited another minute before beckoning Sam over. “Sit against the wall,” she ordered in Russian.

Sam obeyed. “Sam is going to wrap his arms around us,” Natasha announced.

Loki nodded. Sam pulled his arms around Natasha and Loki pulling them into his lap and against his chest. Natasha started to sing baa baa black sheep and Sam sang along. The song didn’t matter. The soft repetition did. Eventually, Loki cried himself to sleep. Natasha slipped away. “Go lay on the couch with him,” she ordered, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Natasha was back in a minute, pale and with the book Thor had brought and none of them had thought of touching. “What is up with sucky people and books,” she demanded setting it down on the coffee table.

Tony looked at the book. The cover when Thor had set it down had shown Loki casually sitting in a throne looking smug. Now Loki was tied down to the throne in some kind of messed up German dungeon porn scene tears leaking down his face.

Tony looked away. “F.R.I.D.A.Y scan the contents of the book,” he ordered, “and tell me what you find.”

“The book is filled with what appear to be journal entries, however, they are in languages I am not aware of.”

Natasha flipped open the first page. “It’s enchanted so that who’s ever reading sees it in their most common language,” she announced.

She flipped through the pages and suddenly a hologram popped up. A young dark-haired boy went flying across the scene and a large blond man walked after him. “Say it,” he demanded.

“No,” the boy yelled stumbling to his feet, “I won’t say it you old cow!”

The blond man slapped the boy and a crack sounded through the air as the boy fell. “Say it.”

“No!”

“I will keep you from Thor for a week if you do not behave!”

The boy flinched and looked down at his feet before tilting his head back proudly. “My name is Loki Odinson of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose!”

“Which is,” Odin pressed.

Loki flinched, but his attitude stayed firmly in place. “To be Asgard’s whore.”

Then he ran off. The video faded into a second with the boy now clearly definable as Loki. Maybe around twelve or thirteen. He was sitting at a table of what looked to be generals. His eyes lazily roaming the room. “Daddy!”

Loki’s eyes glanced up as two children barreled into the room. There was a small dark-haired girl and a darker haired boy with wolf ears. He smiled at them opening his arms. Those at the table scoffed.

A woman heavily pregnant followed the children in. “Loki,” she greeted.

“Angrboda,” he answered with a faint smile.

She appeared to be in her twenties. Loki grew in stature until he looked about the same. He picked up the children. “You should not have brought them here,” he warned.

“I wouldn’t have, but Odin summoned us,” she answered.

“You shouldn’t have come,” he repeated, “I told you I would shield you from Odin’s wrath.”

“The guards came to our home and escorted us,” she replied.

“Did they hurt you?”

“Not much. One grabbed Hel’s arm a little roughly,” Angrboda answered.

“Point him out to me,” Loki demanded.

As Angrboda pointed the man disintegrated with a scream. The generals looked both unimpressed and terrified. “Odin should put a better leash on his pet,” one of them muttered.

Loki snapped his fingers again and he died as well. “I’m sorry to draw you into this Angrboda,” Loki told her kissing his son’s cheek.

“I believe I am the one who caused this,” she answered. “Thor did not wish to marry a witch and Odin made you marry me instead. You're too young for this.”

Loki shrugged. “If you can, please do not watch.”

“Loki. I can feel no shame in you,” she argued, “I am honored to be the wife of someone as noble as you are.”

Loki snorted and set the kids down. “Hel,” he instructed, “I want you to cover your brother’s ears and put your face in his fur.”

“Daddy,” she asked.

He brushed her hair away from her face. “Do it Hel.”

The small girl obeyed. “Do not get involved,” Loki warned Angrboda as the door flung open.

He stepped in front of his wife and children. “Loki crawl to the foot of my throne,” Odin demanded walking in.

Loki sunk to his knees and began to crawl. Angrboda placed her hands over the eyes of her son and sobbed. Odin sat and grabbed Loki by his hair smacking his head against the side of the throne. “Marriage has tamed you Loki,” Odin purred, “usually you make me repeat myself. You don’t mind keeping Thor in the front lines for another twenty years for your selfishness, but your wife and children, you easily compile.”

Loki said nothing. “Who are you.”

“I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose.”

It was said with a sense of self and identity, with bitterness and rage. “Which is,” Odin demanded.

Loki gritted his teeth. “To be Asgard’s Whore.”

Odin smiled pleased. “But I’d rather be Asgard’s Whore than Asgard’s Coward,” Loki spat.

Loki body flew through the air and down the steps. He laid there unmoving. Then his small family disappeared into thin air and Loki appeared leaning against the window sill. “Torture me how you see fit Odin,” Loki spat as the guards descended on him, “but you will not break me.”

The next scene was in a different palace and a different throne. Odin was standing at the bottom of the steps. Loki in elegant wear but muzzled and chained. Odin removed the muzzle. Loki’s eyes were dark purple hanging under them and he looked starved. “Who are you.”

“I am Loki of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose,” a sob escaped Loki’s lips, “and I am the whore of Asgard.”

Tony shut the book with a soft clap. “Odin was a warrior king,” Loki muttered against Sam’s chest, “a daughter did not satisfy him and when she grew beyond his power he tried to destroy her. Thor was born after as Asgard went to war against the Jotun. He would not make the same mistake with his son. But our mother Frigga while loving was a fiery woman. Odin feared what she would do if he harmed her beloved son. But he needed another warrior king, so he took from the Jotun what Frigga could not give him. Odin raised a frost giant as his son.

He told Frigga and Asgard that he found me abandoned in a temple. The truth was that my father Laufey told my mother who was a temple priestess to take me and hide. Odin found us anyway, killing the priestess and taking me with him. The defenseless child he found was small because priests are not warriors and ceremonies are made for the sleek and small not the brutish, and he grew smaller because Asgardian meats are poison to frost giants. Believe it or not, they are vegetarians,” Loki laughed with a sob.

“In secret behind Frigga and Thor’s back, Odin made me to be Thor’s tool. The creature that will show him how to become a barbarian. I did everything to prevent that day from coming. I’ve used my lying and tricks and cleverness to keep Thor off the throne to keep him from becoming Odin. I killed Laufey in order to assure that. And it was wasted. All I did is wasted.”

Sam made soft sounds as Loki started to shake. “And Odin was right. Despite everything I am I could not stop Thor from becoming him. I thought for a moment on the ship going away from Asgard that Thor would leave the old ways in the past. But then he came with the cuffs and the muzzle, and that book that Odin and his friends created for him. To show him how to be a warrior king, for how to treat me. But Thor’s just the same.”

Sam squeezed Loki tighter. Tony looked torn. “Sam,” he said, “we have to ask.”

Sam brushed Loki’s hair. “Loki, we need you to answer a question for us,” he murmured, “it’s just yes or no.”

Loki sniffled. “Ok,” he agreed.

“Did you invade New York,” Tony demanded.

“Yes,” Loki answered.

“Did you do it on your own free will,” Tony pressed.

Loki sobbed again. “No,” he answered.

Tony locked his jaw and nodded to Sam. “Thank you,” Sam soothed and nodded his head to get the others to leave.

Everyone left the room besides Natasha. “I’m going to make comfort food,” she announced.

Sam flicked on his meditation playlist as Loki continued to shake in his arms. Eventually, Loki drifted off to sleep. “Do you think Thor knew,” Natasha asked.

“No,” Sam answered, “but Loki won’t believe that until he tells Thor.”

Natasha sighed setting a plate of food onto the coffee table with a bottle of vodka in her hand. “Should I read this,” she asked motioning towards to the book. 

“No,” Sam dismissed “that would be a violation.”

“Good,” Natasha sighed.

She took a large swing. “This is going to be rougher than James.”

Sam looked up at the ceiling. “I’ll need to ask him about his dietary needs,” he pondered.

“Sam,” Natasha stated.

“I know Nat,” Sam answered.

She sighed again. “If Thor knew I will kill him,” she spat.

“Get in line” Sam agreed. 

After some time Sam took Loki back to his room. “F.R.I.D.A.Y tell Loki I am in the next room over when he wakes up tell him where I am, and alert me.”

Sam laid in the room next door looking up at the couch. When F.R.I.D.A.Y alerted him to Loki walking up in a cold sweat and screams Sam ran into the room. “Loki. It’s Sam,” he yelled walking in.

“Sam,” Loki repeated “Sam?”

He stretched out an arm and Sam took it kneeling beside the bed. Loki grasped it like a lifeline. “You are too kind to me.”

“Kind isn’t a measure,” Sam answered.

“I tried to keep it all inside me,” Loki whispered, “now that it’s coming out I can’t hold it in anymore.”

Ah. So that’s why he hadn’t talked. “You don’t have to keep it in,” Sam assured him, “that’s the opposite of what to should do.”

Loki took in a deep breath his green eyes calm and wide. “What happens to me now?”

“What do you think,” Sam asked.

Loki looked away. “Preferably isolation and solitary confident.”

“Loki we aren’t going to hurt you, or lock you away,” Sam chided softly.

“I don’t understand,” Loki admitted confusion swirling into his green eyes. “you hate me.”

“I don’t,” Sam stated firmly, “and no one else does.”

“No,” Loki protested, “that’s a lie!”

Sam sighed. “Not anymore,” Sam amended.

“I do not want pity.” Loki spat.

Sam shrugged. “They were angry over what happened with New York, but if that was not of your own free will, well perception happens to change things.”

“I still did it,” Loki exclaimed.

“You’ll find that free wills kind of important here.”

Loki looked away. “We’ll talk more about that tomorrow,” Sam answered, “you should go back to sleep.”

Loki shook his head no. “I can’t,” he choked.

Sam took in a deep breath. “Alright,” he agreed trying to think of something that Loki might like besides the gardens and books.

Loki pushed his other hand through his hair. “Is it only my presence that makes your home empty or is there another reason?”

Sam hadn’t thought that Loki would notice that. “Tony has a son,” Sam answered, “and Clint has a daughter.”

“I am aware of Barton’s children,” Loki answered, “but I was unaware that Stark had a child.”

“Not those children,” Sam corrected, “Clint adopted an enhanced teenager girl this year. Wanda is eighteen and she’s coming home tomorrow. And Tony adopted Peter whose sixteen and he’s enhanced as well, but no one is really sure how that happened.”

Sam paused. “Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y play file Peter R5,” Sam ordered.

Loki looked at the screen that had appeared and Peter stumbled into view. “Sorcery,” Loki muttered as the first video faded to black.

Sam laughed and let F.R.I.D.A.Y play through the videos. “Will you stay?” Loki asked his eyes fluttering shut.

“Yes,” Sam answered.

Loki drifted off to sleep still clutching his hand. But Sam didn’t care.

When the morning light drifted into the bedroom Loki turned his head to see Sam sitting on the ground leaning against the bed sleeping. Loki turned over and tapped the top of his head. “Bucky I’m going to slap you,” Sam groaned, “and if you make that Toy Story joke again about your arm I’ll slap you with it.”

Loki felt a giggle rise into his chest. He let it out slowly, even though he was scared and unsure and scarred, but he always had been. And Sam had stayed. That was more than Thor had ever done. If Loki had wanted Thor to do something for him he had to manipulate him into doing it, but Loki in his tired and befuddled state had asked him to stay and he had.

Sam groaned again lifting up his head and stretching out his neck. “Good morning Loki,” he greeted.

“Good morning Sam,” Loki answered.

Sam rubbed his face. “How are you feeling,” Sam asked.

“Better than you,” Loki answered, “sleeping on the ground isn’t comfortable.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, “not the worst though. Rylie and I slept on rocks in Afghanistan.”

“Who’s Rylie? And isn’t that one of the places that one of the places for your Midgardian wars.”

Sam for a moment looked pained. “Yeah,” he agreed, “it’s one of them. Rylie he was my best friend, but he was killed in action.”

Loki shoved the blankets away. “Grief is troubling and permanent,” Loki stated, “I’m sorry that you are suffering through that.”

Sam chuckled. “Such is things. I’m going to go to my room to shower and get dressed. Do you need anything?”

Loki shook his head no and Sam walked out. Loki sat in the middle of his bed for another couple of minutes. Then he got up and showered as well before he headed to the kitchen. Natasha was sitting over a pot of coffee. “Why do you not take care of that pretty hair of yours,” she demanded not looking up from the book sitting in front of her, “I can feel those knots from here. Go sit on the stool.”

Loki obeyed watching the spy close the book before retrieving the hairbrush that was kept in the kitchen for some reason. She hummed softly as she brushed. “More people are coming here today,” she announced, “Clint and Rhodey’s daughter Wanda is going to come home with her boyfriend Vision.”

“Sam did not speak of a Vision,” Loki noted.

“Ask F.R.I.D.A.Y about Sokovia,” Natasha ordered waving towards the cameras.

Loki glanced up at them. “House Temptress please reveal the events of Sokovia,” Loki requested.

Natasha snorted laughter. “Put the recording in my funny files,” she ordered.

Loki listened patiently as the House Temptress explain what had happened. “They were made from the Mind Stone,” Loki noted and then paled, but sat perfectly still as Natasha braided his hair “how Wanda alive? Trying to do something like that should have killed them.”

“They were the only experiments to live,” Natasha answered, “and she isn’t really sure why it worked on her and her twin.”

Loki hummed, and Tony strolled in. Loki watched the small man stroll over to the coffee pot and poured a large cup. “Did Pepper take away your coffee supplies again?” Natasha asked.

Tony rolled his eyes over his mug chugging it down quickly. “Banner hid it,” he complained, “thanks for asking Natalie .”

He poured another cup and eyed Loki. Loki wanted to shrink back, but Natasha was still braiding so Loki fought off the impulse. “Good Morning Lo.”

Loki blinked. What? Natasha finished wrapping the hair band and kissed the top of his head, “he’s talking to you, Dear,” she announced with a laugh.

Loki blinked again. “Oh,” he answered, “good morning.”

Tony rolled his eyes again. “Natalie talk to Banner and make him give me my coffee back,” Tony demanded.

Bruce Banner walked in and rolled his own eyes. “Tony stop whining, you don’t need to ruin your body even more. It’s for your own health. And stop calling me Banner, it sounds ridiculous coming from you.”

“Not until you start loving me again,” Tony whined as Bruce took the coffee away and poured it down the drain.

“Natasha help,” Bruce requested.

“Why would you pour all the coffee away,” Clint whined walking in “now I have to make a new pot!”

“You should stop drinking coffee as well,” Bruce told him.

“Blasphemy,” Clint yelled, “go back to space if you are going to talk like that!”

Bruce gave Natasha a long-suffering look. “I’m going back to my lab, don’t let Tony have any more coffee.”

“Nooo,” Tony whined and followed him.

“Ha! I can have more,” Clint exclaimed.

He started to make another pot. “Nope,” Sam answered walking in, “Bruce said none for you either.”

“Why do you and Nat get some then,” Clint demanded as Sam took a sip of Natasha's coffee.

“I’m still young and none one tells Nat what to do,” Sam answered sticking out his tongue.

“Whatever,” Clint said rubbing his eyes, “I’m going to go pick up Wanda and Vision. See you.”

He left and Loki put his chin in his hands. “That was extravagant,” he noted.

Natasha laughed. “Are you looking in a mirror?”

Loki scrunched his nose. “Yesterday you said that the meats on Asgard aren’t good for Frost Giants, does that extend to all meat? What kind of food is good for you.”

Loki flicked his fingers out for a second. “I never lived on Jotunheim” Loki admitted “Odin stole the power from the planet in order to slowly kill it, so what I saw was shambles of what it once was, but Jotunheim is too cold for it to allow many animals to survive and most are not very big. So instead the crops adapted to grow in the freezing cold and the Jotun learned how to fish and create fisheries in the cold. I believe your word is pescatarian. While other meats are not lethal they are not easy on Frost Giant digestion or break down in the way that food should. Besides that, it does not matter what I eat.”

“He’s Asgard’s version of Bucky,” Natasha noted, “small cute and tries to be emo.”

“I don’t think Bucky is small,” Sam corrected.

Natasha shushed him. “Can you eat dairy?” Sam asked looking through the fridge, “you’ve been here way too long for me to not know this.”

“I can eat dairy,” Loki answered, “but I prefer not to eat a lot.”

“Cool,” Sam agreed, “do pancakes sound good to you?”

“Would you like some help,” Loki asked.

“Sure,” Sam agreed, “do you cook much?”

“Not recently, but I know how.”

Natasha watched them cook together and kept reading. Natasha, Sam, and Loki say down and had breakfast together. Sam heard Bucky yell as they finished and Loki looked towards the window. “That’s just Steve and Bucky getting ready for their morning run,” Sam explained.

“Why start here?”

“Usually I join them,” Sam confessed, “and we meet here.”

“Then why aren’t you going,” Loki demanded.

Loki watched Sam look for an answer, Natasha nodded. “That’s right,” she agreed walking over to the window and opening it, “hey, wait for Sam.”

“Screw Sam!”

“Bucky!”

“If I’m up this early and not screwing you then I get to say whatever I want,” Bucky answered.

“Bucky!”

Natasha closed the window and made a shooting motion towards Sam. “Don’t worry Loki and I are good. Have fun.”

Sam hesitated and then jogged off with a wave. Natasha dropped back against the couch with a dramatic sigh. “I should make Tony get me a fainting couch so I can collapse whenever I deal with fools.”

Loki laughed and she grinned at him. “So what do you want to do while we wait for Wanda and Vision?”

Loki shrugged. Natasha thought for a moment. “Let’s make snickerdoodles for Wanda,” she decided.

“Snicker Doodles?”

It turned out Snickerdoodles we’re good. “Clint, Wanda, and Vision have arrived,” the House Temptress announced.

Natasha picked up the plate of cookies and put it in Loki's hand. He followed her down the hall to the main parlor. “There’s my favorite Niece! Welcome home!”

Loki watched Tony pat Wanda’s shoulders. The House Temptress said that she was a witch, but she didn’t smell like sage or yellow weed.

“How is she a witch,” Loki asked Natasha.

Natasha laughed. “She doesn’t smell like a witch,” Loki added his point clearly not being made.

“Witches have a smell,” Wanda asked.

“Witches smell like sage and yellow weed,” Loki informed her, “and you don’t.”

“I think you smell fine,” the android announced.

Wanda laughed. “That’s not what he’s trying to say Viz, but I appreciate it anyway.”

She stepped towards Loki holding out her hand. “Hi. I’m Wanda.”

Loki went shake her outstretched hand, but as soon as his fingertips brushed against hers she froze. Loki jerked back, but she closed her hand around his wrist. Loki froze as he searched her eyes. “Magic Child?” He asked.

“Alright,” Clint exclaimed, “what the hell is going on!”

He stepped forward but Loki held out his other hand. “Don’t,” he demanded, “the Magic Child is not in control right now. Let the magic run its course.

“Shit,” Natasha hissed, “what happens if it doesn’t.”

“The Magic will redistribute itself in unpleasant ways,” Loki answered.

“And what if it’s trying to harm you, Natasha pressed.

Loki shrugged. “Typically my magic would naturally fight and redirect this, but since it did not prevent this from happening I would say I could not prevent it. Only bear what was to occur.”

“Why not,” Tony demanded.

“I have a spell cursed upon me that prevents me from harming anyone. The Magic has a mind of its own, and the mind of its maker. Thor does not trust magic and since he instructed the spell through Heimdall the spell must see my magic as a weapon and I can not direct it at another even their own magic. I would suggest taking a step back.”

Loki focused on Wanda and the way her magic was pulsing at his mind. He searched for the section it was aiming for. It was the section in which his memory of invading earth was in, the part the Mind Stone touched. Loki looked a the android who had the mind stone.

“I see,” he mused fighting down panic.

“Loki.”

Sam stormed into the room. Loki looked back at him. “It’s alright,” Loki answered, “Wanda’s magic is only seeking out the fragments of the mind stone in my head.”

“That isn’t reassuring,” Sam answered stopping next to him.

Loki shrugged and made sure his magical walls were still intact. “Someone might want to catch her,” he suggested as Wanda magic started to snap out of him.

Vision caught her as she fell. Loki felt himself stumble and Sam grabbed him helping him keep on his feet.

“Why have you not started an apprenticeship,” Loki asked Wanda as her breath evened out and her eyes cleared.

“Sam what is he saying,” Wanda asked.

“Don’t ask me,” Sam answered, “ask me to fly a wingsuit. I don’t know a damn thing about magic and powers and I’d like to keep it that way.”

Loki huffed and sent out a tendril of his magic into the air, just looking for the release. “You are not a witch, and not a sorceress, and not a temptress, and not an anything.”

Loki felt bitterness because even with Asgard’s distrust in magic they still respected and feared it enough to go through the proper training. “I know you have a sorcerer here no matter how unpleasant. He should have taken responsibility and trained any magic child on Midgard.”

“Are you talking about Dr. Strange? You’re right that guy is a dick,” Tony yelled.

“What does magic child mean,” Natasha questioned.

“Younglings who manifest with magic. Typically they do not have a mind stone awakening it,” Loki noted, “maybe that is why she survived. A magic child must receive proper training immediately or they are a danger to everyone. Without help to control it, the magic will manifest unformed and without direction which will cause it to be unstable and uncontrollable before killing the user when they react to danger.”

The Avengers looked between Wanda and Loki. “That does explain a few things,” Vision admitted.

Tony groaned. “I’ll call Strange. Natalie give me a cookie.”

“I’ll watch him,” Bruce offered.

He followed Tony away as Tony stole the snickerdoodles. Loki floated half of the plate back into the room letting the millionaire take the rest.

He let the cookies swirl in the air as Wanda tugged him towards the couch. “Tell me about magic,” she demanded.

“Thor and many Asgardian believe that it is a science above comprehension,” Loki stated, “but it is neither a science nor beyond comprehension.”

“Magic is different from science because science is measurable and exact and unchanging. Magic has a mind of its own and changes depending on the relationship of the user and wielder. Everyone is capable of wielding magic through careful study, but there are those of us who are born with true magic. Magic that wiggles and waves and becomes a part of us just as much as our bodies.”

“And there are different practices to study?”

Loki nodded. “Witches, Mages, Warlocks, Wizards, tempters, and sorcerer, and a few other smaller practices. Witches, tempters. And sorcerers are the oldest. Most sorcerers have no natural talent or magic but achieve their power through study.  However, the ones who have natural talent can enchant objects and create new devices and adjust the spells that they use. It’s closer to science than any other.”

“Witches react to everything around them. They feel the nature and react to the world around them. They deal in spells and the way people react with their environment. It’s different for each switch and the strong ones tend to move around a lot to gain power from new places.”

Wanda’s eyes looked over at Vision who smiled and Loki doesn’t miss it.

“Tempters are very refined. They are drawn to one thing and know everything about it. It’s difficult to train to be one, so most Tempters naturally come into what they are. They protect and keep safe what they are connected to and that things react to them. Thor’s human girlfriend has a Temptress.”

“Jane has a Temptress?” Natasha asked, “and they aren’t together anymore.”

Thor hadn’t mentioned that to Loki, but he supposed that didn’t matter. Loki shrugged. “I’ve never met her,” he answered, “but I saw her in Thor’s and Jane’s? dreams. Strange little thing, not powerful, but I’m sure that comes from lack of training, but very dedicated.”

“Why Jane?”

Loki shrugged “Jane is important. Tempters don’t often get attached to people, but it happens.”

Loki felt a tear in the space of the house and felt himself pale. Wanda touched his shoulder. “What’s wrong,” she asked.

Loki gulped. He didn’t like Strange, and he couldn’t hurt anyone and that had to include the annoying sorcerer who thought he knew everything and labeled him a problem. Which wasn’t wrong, but annoying. And as annoying and self-righteous as he was Loki knew that the sorcerer would kill him to prevent Loki from causing trouble and here he was back on Earth.

“LOKI!”

Loki felt his body file from the couch and against the wall. He landed on the ground and rolled to his feet. “Sorcerer,” he answered peeling back his lips in a snarl.

Loki searched his magic to see if he could do anything with it. Anything. The cookies were in the air but he couldn’t direct them, he couldn’t create illusions. Damn Thor!

Strange threw him at another wall with a flick of his wrist and the Avengers in the room yelled.

“I warned you off of Earth,” Strange growled, “I will make sure you stay off it now.”

Loki laughed. His blood pumping. This is what he expected. He knew this. “Try,” Loki dared pulling himself to his feet with all his grace, the grace that had been drilled into him the grace he had spent his whole life learning to weaponize.

“I will shoot you,” Sam growled.

Loki went flying again and the sound of gunshots went off. Loki twisted in the air and flipped as best as he could, he knew that the wizard had opened his teleporters and sent them flying at Loki’s they shot into his back as he landed. Loki felt himself lose balance so he rolled with the impact getting to his feet again. “You think a few bullets are going to kill me,” he spat.

But blood rolled out of his nose. He felt the Avengers realize that if they threw an attack at Strange he would just redirect it to Loki. “Fuck You Strange! Fuck you,” Tony yelled storming in, “Jesus Rhodey was I ever this big of an ass? I feel like I’m looking at a doucher version of myself.”

“Who the fuck are you and why the hell are you getting your rocks off attacking a defenseless kid,” Bucky yelled.

Dr. Strange sneered “I’d hardly called the would-be concour of New York harmless. You underestimate his power. Just because he acts frail and defenseless does not mean that he is.”

Wanda appeared holding a book and she chucked it at Strange’s feet. It flipped open and a scream filtered the room. Loki flinched watching his skin being peeled from his own bones. He closed his eyes and his magic jumped out at the book forcing it closed. Loki felt his body shaking. He whimpered. “Please no. Please. Please,” he begged unable to stop his mind getting hazy in the memory “please. I don’t know what I did!”

“Put him down,” someone bellowed from the distanced.

More clanging and yelling and suddenly Loki was on the ground and hands were on him. “Get the hell out Strange!”

“Bruce!”

“Let me in Sam.”

A warm hand touched his head brushing at his hair. “Sleep.”

Loki slept.


	8. Drowned Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learns more about trust and so does everyone else.

Loki woke up laying in a bed far too big and far too white to be the one he had been sleeping in. The previous day rolled over him. Stupid sorcerer.

“Loki?”

Loki turned his head Sam's warm eyes met his. “Sam where are we?”

“The infirmary,” Sam answered.

Sam choked on his breath before he continued. “Bruce removed the bullets. Strange cracked your skull. When he dropped you. So he fixed that up as well, that's probably why it took you so long to wake up.”

“Why,” Loki asked.

“Why what,” Sam questioned.

“Why would he do that? I’d have healed in two days.”

Sam frowned questions written on his face before he understood what Loki was asking. Then he took in another large breath. “No, Loki. We couldn’t. We aren’t like that.”

Loki didn’t say anything. “Look at that. Lo’s awake!”

Tony and Bruce walk in. “How are you feeling,” Bruce inquired.

“Any pains,” Bruce pushed when Loki didn't answer, “did everything heal correctly?”

Loki nodded as he sat up. “Got to use some words Lo. Can’t tell if you’re nodding to pain or being healed correctly,” Tony pointed out.

“Healed,” Loki whispered.

“Sam why does he speak in sentence fragments and verbs,” Tony demanded with a huff waving his hand around. 

Bruce hit Tony's chest in protest while Sam glared. “Leave my new best friend alone,” Wanda exclaimed pushing past Tony and Bruce before sitting next to Sam.

“Wanda you’ve had one conversation,” Tony pointed out.

“I don’t care,” she announced, “you’re my new best friend Loki.”

“A what? I don’t have friends?”

Her face fell. “Why not?”

“No one living likes me?”

“I like you,” Wanda declared.

Loki gave her an unbelieving look. “You’re my best friend now,” she repeated.

“I was forced into marriage with my last two best friends,” Loki noted blankly.

“Not gonna marry you,” Wanda answered, “but good to know.”

Loki snorted. “I had to call Jane and Darcy,” Bruce announced, “they are the only ones on Earth who have any idea about alien biology. I didn’t want to touch your skull without being aware. I think they are on their way here. It looked like Darcy spilled coffee on the computer and phone so who knows.”

“To much magic no control,” Loki noted.

Natasha strolled in. “I brought lunch.”

“Lunch,” Loki asked.

Sam nodded. Natasha shooed Tony and Bruce out. “Bruce was just being whiny,” she complained dumping a bag of grease onto the bed Loki was occupying, “he knew what he was doing just fine.”

The three of them talked and tried to include Loki, but he didn’t say much. Nothing more than he had to. Why did the sorcerer leave him alive?

When Sam, Natasha, and Wanda left the room Loki looked up at the camera. “House Temptress please show me what happened yesterday before I passed out.”

“That footage is critically advised.”

“Do I not have access?”

The video started to play. Loki watched his body go back a fourth, Sam yelling in pure rage as the gunshots went off and Sam with tears trickling down his cheeks realizing what happened. His body hitting more walls. More walls than what he had thought at the time. Wanda had left while he was getting thrown at walls and arrived back with that horrible book. Loki wasn’t sure how she knew about it. Maybe the Avengers talked or she saw it in his mind. The how didn’t really matter.

“What the fuck is that,” Strange demanded from the video.

“Loki’s torture book,” Bucky spat, “all the fucked up things his father and his father’s friends had done to him.”

“Not to mention detailed instructions on how to break him and fourteen different spells to keep his magic and himself from hurting anyone,” Bruce added

Loki watched his body fall and as it does Sam is yelling and running, so is Wanda. Which is weird. Strange picks up the book and flipped through it before he disappears. The House Temptress cuts the event off.

Loki climbed out of the bed. He was in a flimsy piece of cloth he remembered Thor complaining about and calling a hospital gown. Well. Loki walked to his room rolling his eyes. He found a black pair of pants and a green hoodie in his closet. As he slipped them on a knock came at his door. “You may enter,” he answered.

Tony swung the door open. “What’s your obsession with green Lo,” he asked but didn’t stop talking, “Jane and Darcy just arrive and since your well enough to be up and moving your well enough to come and greet them.”

Loki nodded and followed after the smaller man. Loki wanted to see the Temptress of Jane and Jane herself he liked Jane. That’s why he had tried to split her up from Thor. Thor the fool loved dearly, but a human woman would not have been able to survive him if Odin had turned Thor into what he had dreamed.

“Wow. You really do have the little shit," Jane announced as Loki followed Tony into a living room, “and here we thought you were dead. Again.”

Loki walked over to stand by Sam. “I suppose I’m not easy to kill,” he answered with a shrug.

“Thank god,” she answered and then stepped forward pulling him into a hug.

Loki froze. He felt someone pinch his shoulders. “You’re not muscly like Thor.”

“Darcy,” Jane exclaimed releasing Loki and swatting at the other women.

Then she slapped Loki. “Don’t fake die again,” she ordered.

That felt more comfortable. “I have no such plans to,” Loki answered.

Darcy poked at him again grabbing his hair. “I think you're hair is longer than Thor’s. What’s up with you Asgardians and long hair?”

She kept pulling, Not hard just enough to make Loki follow her. “You kind of look like an elf, but the Lord of The Rings kind,” Darcy continued,

“I don’t understand,” Loki admitted, “neither frost giants nor Asgardians look likes elves. And I don’t understand what Lord of Rings you are talking about.”

“You haven’t seen Lord of the Rings yet! How long have you been here,” the Temptress yelled.

She pulled Loki over to the couch and shoved him into it. “Stark play Lord of the Rings!”

Jane put her face in her hands. “Babe,” Jane gave out a defeated sigh, “why are you like this?”

She sat down as Darcy put her full body weight into Loki so he couldn’t escape. Well, he actually could, but the look Natasha had on her face told him that he should stay put. “I haven’t seen Lord of the Rings either,” Steve announced.

“It’s on our list though,” Bucky added.

The movie cued up and Loki managed to wiggle himself down to the floor breathing a little easier as the temptress curled up with Jane. Loki looked up as something poked at his cheek. Bucky shoved a million blankets and pillows onto him and Loki was swallowed in them until Sam’s dark hand pulled him back into the light. “Jeez Buck. Don’t suffocate him!”

Loki doesn’t focus much on what happens around him after that, because Sam was there and Sam was safe so Loki watched the movie like the Temptress requested and fell asleep as the next one started.

“Hey Sam,” Tony asked after the second movie finished and they were all staring at the sleeping demigod, “why does Lo sleep so much? I don’t remember Thor doing that.”

Sam rubbed his face. “Recovering from the effects of trauma in the best circumstances is horrible. In Loki’s case, he is surrounded by people who were once his enemies an now act as his caretakers. There haven't been any interactions to help bridge that change either. His brain is constantly telling him he’s in danger whenever he interacts with people, so when that’s over he shuts down. I’m not that surprised honestly.”

“Ask Stevie how many naps I took,” Bucky put in.

“Still take,” Steve corrected.

“My point stands,” Bucky answered flicking Steve's nose.

“So Space Girl,” Tony turned his attention to Jane who was gently coming through a sleeping Darcy’s hair, “how long are you visiting, and honestly why?”

“I want the full story,” she answered, “and then I’ll help you get in contact with Thor.”

“You can do that,” Sam asked.

Jane nodded. “Not well, but I can get a message to him.”

“Thank god for ex-girlfriends,” Tony snickered.

Sam sighed. “Let me put him into bed and then we’ll talk,” Sam told Jane.

He took Loki back to his room and rejoined the rest of the gang. Bruce was explaining his time with Thor and how he and Loki ended up back on Earth. Sam told them about everything that had happened since, and Tony showed the video proof. Darcy cried.

“He thinks Thor-” Jane gasped, “But Thor. Thor’s not like that.”

“Thor’s like a kitten, but muscly. A really buff kitten,” Darcy declared.

“Trauma doesn’t care,” Bucky pointed out, “if he’s spent his whole life attached to Thor and Thor from his perspective did the one thing he feared then he’s fucked.”

Sam sighed. “That’s one way to put it,” he agreed, “can you really get a message to Thor?”

“Darcy can,” Jane answered.

Darcy shrugged. “Thor showed me a trick he said Loki taught him.”

“Great,” Sam answered.

“What are you supposed to send to him,” Clint asked, “hey moron come get your sad brother. You fucked up and need to fix it.”

“Yes,” Bucky answered the same time Steve said, “no” and Tony answered, “maybe.”

The three men laughed. Sam rubbed his face. “We can talk about that later. Thor has his hands full with his people right now or whatever, it would do Loki a lot better to experience being around people who aren’t going to hurt, belittle, or distrust him. He obviously doesn’t trust Thor. Here might be the best place for him.”

“Where else would he be,” Clint asked.

Sam shrugged. “We’ll have to ask him later.”

They sat in silence. “Is it safe to bring Peter home?” Tony asked, “I haven’t told him why we are staying at the tower right now and he’s getting antsy.”

They had all agreed that if Peter knew about Loki he would want to see the demigod. And Tony wasn’t very good at lying to his kid and Pepper didn’t even think about trying. So they just didn’t tell him.

“Yeah,” Sam answered, “Loki’s not going to hurt him, and I think I’m going to move Loki into my place.”

Everyone kind of paused for a moment. “Are you sure you want to do that. What if he breaks your toaster,” Clint chuckled.

“Wanda broke your toaster twice,” Steve pointed out.

“Thor broke five,” Darcy pointed out, “we’ll help Asgard adjust it.”

“Thanks,” Sam answered.

Loki woke up to something poking his cheek. He groaned and pushed it away. “Hey. Mr. Loki. Hey.”

Loki’s eyes popped open. He sat straight up and saw a child with tousled brown hair. “Peter,” he asked rubbing his eyes.

The boy gasped. “How do you know who I am?”

“Who said I don’t know everything,” Loki asked.

“You’re not Mom,” Peter answered and then paused, “or Mj.”

Loki laughed, “you shouldn’t be here,” he told him.

“NoPe” Peter agreed, “my Dad is going to kill me, but Mj kidnapped me and brought me here and told me to come here so I figure she’ll kill me worse and she said ‘no, to the questions you have when you get there’ so I figure New York wasn’t actually you and you are not evil.”

Loki wasn’t sure how to respond to that. “I fail to see how an Mj would know this.”

“You’ll see,” Peter answered, “Mj might know more than Natasha when you look at it prospectively.”

“That is not proper English,” Loki noted and looked at the time, it was the earlier part of the evening.

“You shouldn’t be talking about proper English when you look like your seventeen Mr. Loki,” Peter answered.

“Of your Midgardian years, I am,” Loki answered, “and I don’t know what that is supposed to mean.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y! Play my vine compilation again.”

“Again,” F.R.I.D.A.Y sighed and it started playing.

Loki both understood and didn’t. “I don’t know how this fits into grammar,” Loki said a half an hour later, “but I do not mind.”

He looked down at the smaller boy and found Peter curled into sleep at his side. “House Temptress please tell Sam that Stark’s small son is sleeping next to me and I have not hurt him.”

A moment later a blond bulk of muscle and a three-piece suit ran in. Loki glanced at them from his spot on the wall, where he was reading.

“Bed,” he stated.

Tony headed straight over. “How did he get here,” Steve asked.

“He said an Mj kidnapped him,” Loki answered.

Tony paled. “That girl is scary,” he muttered, “Stevie take Pete to his room for me.”

Steve nodded and took the sleeping boy. Tony leaned against the wall across from Loki. Tony seemed conflicted about something. “Peter is the person you die and kill for,” Loki answered.

Tony quirked up an eyebrow. Loki shrugged. “I was gonna say that the parent instincts, I have somehow, developed tell me to warn you away from my kid, but they are new and need some fine tuning and you can’t even defend yourself, so you can’t hurt him and since you said that and didn’t drive him away that means you’ve seen the R5 videos and I’m rambling.”

“Tony. Get out,” Bucky said for the doorway.

Tony nodded as walked out, “see you later Lo.”

“Just ignore Tony, everyone does,” Bucky encouraged.

“I doubt that,” Loki answered.

“Well Tony’s a diva,” he chuckled, “but you always know what he wants. Do you know what you want?”

“Want,” Loki repeated, what was there to want?

What did he deserve to want? “When Steve got me into recovery that was a pretty hard thing for me,” Bucky announced sliding down to the floor, “some bad things happens to me and I was turned into a weapon for some very bad people,” Bucky gulped, “and I didn’t have things wanting it was beaten out of me, but then Steve and everyone else they got to helping me and taught me to recognize what I want and how to ask for it, and I know it’s not the same with what your dealing with, but I know that look and passivity might be easier, but it’s also not anything”

Loki looked away. “I wouldn’t know what to want” he admitted.

“I didn’t know either” Bucky answered licking his lips “but you and I are two similar kinds of fucked up.”

Loki laughed at that and so did Bucky with a kind smile. There was something to be said about the power of acknowledging how screwed you actually are. “That’s not the point. The first thing I remember wanting was Steve. Just to be near him and I didn’t care what he did after that, I just wanted him. And after that came small little realizations. I wanted stability, food, water, shelter, comfort, cleanliness, to have a home with Steve. Just the needs a person can have and are entitled to have that I hadn’t had. Once I got past wanting and realizing I could have all those things I started to realize I wanted things like freedom and personal expression, and the right to choose what I do with my life. It’s a working progress but I’m getting there.”

Loki frowned. Wanting. He knew it. He did. He just didn’t know if he had the right to want anything. Bucky thought he did, but did that mean anything? Who was in charge here? When he had been to Earth the first time Tony and Steve had been in charge of their little team with the Tempter glaring at everyone. But maybe Sam was in charge now. Sam acted like he was in charge. Loki didn’t know. Sam was in charge of him.

“What’s that questions,” Bucky asked.

“Who rules here,” Loki inquired.

He didn’t think Bucky would hurt him. Bucky let him help him with his flowers and they were pretty flowers. People who like to hurt others didn’t let the people they were going to hurt take care of their flowers.

Bucky’s lips pursed, “Jesus. F.R.I.D.A.Y remind me to buy Natasha and Sam some fruit baskets or some shit.”

Loki watched as Bucky looked him over. “You’re a diplomate right?”

“What else do you call a liar, trickster, and manipulator,” Loki answered without any humor.

“Sit tight,” Bucky requested, “I’m going to have to draw you a map.”

Loki went back to reading until Bucky drew his attention again. “Alright let's look at this mess huh,” Bucky suggested.

Loki set his book down and scrambled over to Bucky’s side. “We don’t really have a monarch so it’s not one leader and technically if we got pissed off enough they could kick them out. The general consensus is that Steve and Tony are the working pair, but if they didn’t have Sam and Rhodey they would break apart.”

Bucky glided his fingers over his created map showing Loki how the group dynamics worked on and off the field. “What about the Tempter Nick Fury,” Loki asked as Bucky started to finish.

Bucky shrugged. “I’ve never meet Fury. Rhodey says he thinks that he had a hand in the accords going smoother this time with the government. Or something. Tony sings his high praise and Steve rolls his eyes, but in the way you know he likes someone who trouble and Nat and Clint think he hangs the moon, so yeah.”

Bucky paused. “I tried to kill him once, and he’s alive.”

Loki felt like that said something but he wasn’t aware of Bucky’s past so he wasn’t sure what it meant exactly. “Tempters can endure more than most regular humans can even when they are unaware of it.”

Bucky and Loki talked about power arrangements until Sam walked in. “Hey,” he greeted, “dinner is ready.”

Bucky climbed to his feet and left the map in Loki’s book. “How fast do you read,” Bucky asked.

Loki shrugged and rose as well. “Enough to make other Asgardians roll their eyes.”

That wasn’t really descriptive. Loki followed Bucky and Sam over to one of the larger kitchen. All the Avengers and friends were there. Peter waved from where he was sitting. Rhodey pulled Sam into a conversation and Bucky wandered back over to Steve. Sam handed Loki an empty plate and nodded towards the laid out set of food. Loki bit the inside of his lip and looked at the others plates. They were stacked high with meats and vegetables and grains, but mostly meat. Stake. The Midgardians called it stake and some of it was dripping with blood.

It did not matter. Loki copied their plates. People liked it better when you copied them. They felt more at ease that way. Wanda waved him over to the corner where she sat with Vision so Loki obliqued and joined her. “Hey Loki,” Wanda greeted.

Before Loki could reply Sam arrived setting a different plate in front of him and taking the plate he had prepared himself away. “Loki,” Sam sighed sitting down, “why did you grab a plate full of meat?”

Loki was not going to admit that he had copied everyone else. “I supposed that since my stomach is stronger now I would try Midgardian meals,” he answered, which wasn’t really a lie.

Sam sighed. “Normally I wouldn’t push,” Sam stated as Natasha sat on Loki’s other side, “but you literally told Natasha and I that you are biologically a pescatarian and that being forced to eat meat in Asgard hurt your development.”

Loki looked away from him. “You don’t gotta say anything about that,” Sam announced, “you just have to tell me if you want the plate you got or this one.”

He glanced down at the plate Sam had gotten. It looked a lot more appetizing. “Wanda helped Bruce make the vegetarian dishes,” Natasha noted.

“Well, really he helped me. I was cooking and Bruce came in and asked if I was making anything, not meat related because he’s a vegetarian. I told him he could help me make those dishes," Wanda corrected.

Loki turned his head towards the direction of the small version of the hulk. He indeed did not have any meat on his plate. “Oh,” he answered lamely.

It was awful because he was supposed to be charming and suave, but he just didn’t have it in him anymore. Why would he? All his work to make sure Thor wouldn’t turn out like Odin had failed. Sam ruffled his hair, and for some reason, Loki felt better.

“Thank you,” he muttered.

Sam smiled. “Sam!”

Sam turned his head towards Bucky’s shout. “Coming asshole,” he answered taking Loki’s original plate with him.

Natasha followed after him. Loki looked at Wanda and Vision. The couple was leaning into each other without touching watching him with soft eyes. “Have you settled in here yet,” Wanda asked with a smile, “I know that when I got home it took me a couple months to get my act together.”

Settled in? What was that supposed to mean? “I know who is in charge now,” Loki answered.

Wanda’s smile flattered for a second. “I believe the wording did not translate,” Vision pointed out.

Wanda didn’t try to put her smile back in place, but she kissed Vision’s cheek. “Peter,” she called.

The younger boy stumbled over with a cheery smile. “Hi-yah!”

He slumped down next to Loki without any grace. Loki finds it both disgusting and endearing and that’s troubling. “Peter, ask him how he I settling in, but not in that way,” Wanda demanded.

Peter opened his mouth in an O shape and then snapped it shut before nodding. “Hey, Mr. Loki! How are you hanging? Fitting in? Doing? Getting Comfy?”

Wanda and Loki dissolved into laughter as Peter went on and Vision chuckled. Loki didn’t answer the question, but the four of them settled into soft chatter. Loki watched Wanda start to sift off to sleep leaning against Vision who gave her a look of pure adoration as he combed his fingers through her hair. Peter slumped off as well Loki felt light and his stomach was settled and full. He rubbed his eyes to keep them open. “Oh, Pete,” Tony sighed looking down at his kid and ruffling his hair.

Peter groaned and Loki felt his eyelids slide shut but he blinked them open again. “Steve! Rhodey! Sam!”

Steve appeared. “Come on Peter,” he coaxed picking up the boy, “let’s get you into your own bed.”

“M’kay Pop,” Peter muttered before drifting deeper into sleep.

“Geez passed out right after supper,” Rhodey sighed, “you’d think all we did was watch Lord of the Rings today.”

Still, he took Wanda from Vision. Loki felt a warm hand brush through his hair. “Come on Lo,” Natasha cooed, “let's get you to bed. Sam’s out in the yard with Bucky, and I don’t want to have to carry you.”

Loki stumbled to his feet and swayed. “I’m here,” Sam announced his strong hands steadying Loki, “and why are you playing along with Stark's antics?”

Natasha shrugged and Sam picked Loki up. “I’m going to start an Avenger’s Dad group chat,” Tony announced as he followed Steve and Peter out of the room.

Sam rolled his eyes and lead Natasha back to Loki’s room. Together they managed to get him ready for bed before he passed out completely.

“Thanks for all your help Nat,” Sam announced as they watched Loki curl into sleep.

Now that he was putting weight back on he didn’t look as hallow and looked more angelic. “Everyone deserves a second chance,” she answered.

“Still,” Sam argued, “no one’s asked you to be a part of that and if they did you’d have all the right to say no, but you haven’t. So thanks.”

Natasha shrugged and left the room. Sam followed after her. The next morning Sam was showing Darcy and Jane around his house. They were busy shoving things into his closet. Damn it. “Please put my toaster back,” Sam requested, “I will teach him how to use it.”

Darcy whined and Jane laughed packing away Sam’s fine China that Tony had rescued from his house in DC. Which was great because that had been his grandmother’s and she would kill him from the grave if the government confiscated it.

“You might want to get more plastic dishes. Asgardians tends to get emotional and forget their own strength,” Jane explained taping up the box.

Emotional wasn’t really a problem yet. Loki went from screaming in his sleep trauma to removed from society trauma and that was about it for emotions. That and sleep.

“How about we just go into his room,” Sam suggested.

They followed him. “This is cute,” Jane noted sitting on the fluffy green sheets of the bed.

Sam fused slightly glaring at the pale walls, Somehow it wasn't enough. Loki deserved more. “I miss the days were my biggest concerns were war veterans,” he grumbled.

Darcy disappeared as Jane started to bounce off ideas. “Hey Bird Man,” she called from down the hall, “what’s this?”

Sam went out to find her. She was standing on the bottom of a fire pole. Sam rubbed the back of his neck wondering how he had forgotten. Though in his defense he never went into either part of this house anyway. “Tony has an acquired sense of humor. This way.”

He lead Darcy and Jane who had followed him out of the room to a set of twirling stainless steel black stairs. He beckoned them up “oh Sam,” Jane exclaimed, “it’s perfect.”

“The glass on the ceiling are all solar panels. Tony said if I’m going to go around calling myself The Falcon I need a bird’s nest. It’s a bit too unconventional for me.”

The bed was a giant pit in the ground that could be covered to make more floor room. There was also a fluffy set of bunk beds nestled in the back of the room framed by bookcases. There was a desktop computer area which Tony hung a “For Old People” sign above. The open floor plan and the closet space was nice and it had dressers built into the walls and weird cupboard space that could store amazingly a lot. Plus there was a fridge. “It’s perfect,” Jane repeated, “whenever Thor could he always liked to talk about Loki. Loki loves stars, he loves history and language and learning cultures. You should get him books on culture, and games of wit. Loki likes theater more than anyone has ever had any right to. Avoids horses.”

Sam wasn’t surprised by that one. “Except the foals, loves wolves and snakes although Loki never told Thor why.”

Did Thor not know that Loki had had children? Probably not. Jesus. “I’m going to use Tony’s credit cards to start ordering books and other stuff,” Jane announced before pulling Darcy away, “you can start moving everything up here!”

Sam sighed and looked around. They were right. It was only six and Loki started to wake up at eight usually. He’d see what he could get done by then. Turns out a lot could be done. His cell phone started to ring around seven thirty-five, seeing that it was from Natasha he swipped answer and watched her face pop up on the screen. “Do you have food,” she demanded.

“I do not understand why you use that and not astral projection,” Loki noted from off-screen.

“I can’t do that Lo,” Natasha explained and smiled fondly before turning her attention back to her task, “now Sam, food!”

Sam sighed. “I’ll start making French toast.”

“I knew I liked you for a reason,” Natasha answered as Loki said, “I don’t understand how can toast be a country?”

Natasha was laughing as she hung up. Sam chuckled rolling his eyes. The room was more or less just as set up as the last room was so Sam called it close enough and went back downstairs using the fire pole because sue him, he had wanted to be a firefighter when he was little.

“We’re going to go get the stuff we ordered,” Darcy announced with a wink.

She pulled Jane out. Sam started to get the food ready. Loki and Natasha walked in a few minutes later. Natasha set a small book bag on the kitchen table, her hair braided back intricately. Loki’s hair was braided as well. It was very serene. Loki sat in a chair which Sam figured was some kind of progress. Loki’s eyes danced between the two Avengers for a split second, Sam didn’t show a reaction and kept cooking, then Loki pulled a book out of the bag and settled in.

Natasha waltzed over to Sam. “That apron is too cliche,” she complained kissing his cheek.

Sam tended to agree. The “Kiss The Cook” was tacky not to mention it was in bright red black lettering surrounded by hearts.

“It’s one of Bucky’s gag gifts,” Sam answered.

It was a small little game they had. Bucky would gift Sam with the worst thing he could find and see if Sam would refuse to use it. Sam was not going to lose. Hence the terrible apron and iron man slippers in his room.

Natasha started making bacon for the pair of them and they settled into companionable silence with only the sound of smooth jazz to fill the room.

Sam had an ecliptic taste in music and would listen to just about anything that anyone put on, except country. He put up with enough shit to deal with country music. And everyone knew that. Thankfully.

So he put on smooth jazz if Natasha came over and they would dance quietly in the kitchen swaying to the music. New pop songs and old lindy hop if Steve and Bucky stopped by, so Bucky could dance or sing along if he wanted to.

Wanda liked the hip-hop music from Sokovia and neighboring countries. It made her feel closer to home.

Clint did like some country, but Sam played techno music for him because of the loud bass. Clint had great hearing aids, but he didn’t always wear them.

Pepper came over to discuss rap music, and groan whenever someone suggested she actually liked classical music outside of opera events.

Rhodey and Tony both liked rock, but different kinds. And they both appreciated the break from each other. Because no Tony there are greater bands than AC/DC don’t get angry at me because you are wrong.

Bruce rolled his eyes at meditation music, but he did like several pop bands from India and preferred classical music.

Sam let Peter have free reign on the music and didn’t even try to peg down the boy’s taste. Peter was happy with this arrangement.

So yeah everything worked out. Sam finished putting the French toast on a plate and took Natasha’s outstretched hands. They swayed around the kitchen a little drawing Loki’s attention who watched with a small smile. As the music picked up so did Natasha and they swung into a couple of moves that looked easy but had taken to much practice to learn.

Sam slowly spun Natasha as the music faded and was rewarded with a breathless laugh. She released him and set the French toast on the table. Sam divided up their bacon and followed her to the table. “I didn’t recognize that dance,” Loki announced a frown on his lips but his eyes were sparkling.

Sam felt a shot of excitement go up his spine. Despite the frown, Loki looked entertained and curious. Sam had Friday pull up dance videos to watch while they ate. Natasha and Sam answered Loki’s questions as best as they could. Natasha knew a lot about dance from her ballet background, but Loki apparently knew more. So they spent the morning in front of Sam’s tv watching dance shows and documentaries while Loki swayed across the living room his long and graceful limbs picking up the moves.

By the time they reached pop and break dancing it was time for lunch so Sam paused the tv and the three of them headed back to the kitchen.

The dancing seemed to relax Loki more than anything ever and he freely hummed dancing around the kitchen helping to cook lunch. He chatted softly asking Natasha about Midgardian ballet and wondering if Tony had any books about dance in his library. It was good to see him so relaxed and open.

After lunch, Sam showed Loki around his house excluding the room he had prepared for him. “It’s lovely,” Loki stated, “but it appears empty.”

Sam looked around. Yeah, it was kind of empty. As much as he loved and needed space and how he never considered himself alone, Tony had definitely built the house in mind of additions to the family. He shrugged.

“Maybe. We could move you in here and it would fill it up a bit. The Ranch house gets a bit crowded,” Sam offered.

Loki paused. Natasha tastefully watched him. “Do you want me to tell you why I request that?” Sam asked when Loki didn’t answer the Light that had been in his eyes earlier dying out.

Loki nodded slightly. Sam nodded back. “Overall, it seems like you are pretty comfortable with me and I’m cool with you. From a psychological standpoint, it seems like living in the Ranch House is just going to stress you out. It makes sense. There’s not enough space or privacy. Here you can have privacy.”

Loki looked at him suspiciously. “What are you thinking,” Natasha questioned.

He cast his eyes down. “Some like to play trust games. Pretend they don’t get off on pain. That they care and nurture then they can get off on the pain they caused by their betrayal.”

Natasha caressed his cheek. “A minute Sam,” she requested.

Sam walked away and into the kitchen to clean up from lunch. Natasha waltzed in thirty minutes later. She picked up the hand towel and started to dry. They were silent for a few minutes. “I left him in the living room watching hip-hop,” Natasha informed him.

“Is he ok?” Sam asked.

Natasha shrugged. “He’s settled down,” she pursed her lips, “he agreed to move here, but it’s got him tense.”

Sam didn’t say anything. “He thinks highly of you Sam,” Natasha admitted, “you’re doing the right thing.”

“I think he’s worse off than Bucky,” Sam confessed.

“He is,” Natasha agreed, “but Bucky is doing better. He's doing great Sam. Maybe Loki won’t get any better, but at least he is safe here and you’ve given him the opportunity to get better whatever that means for him.”

“What did he say about moving in?” Sam questioned.

“He agreed,” Natasha repeated giving him a patient look, “he still thinks you’ll hurt him, but I don’t think he doesn’t think that about anyone. His brain is a mess. He likes you through, thinks you are kind. He wants to trust you which I suppose is why he’s agreed.”

Sam didn’t both to reply. Natasha’s phone chirped. “Darcy and Jane are back,” she announced and then added, “Loki and I picked out some clothes online this morning and I had them get those as well. I’m going to go help them unpack.”

Sam nodded and finished putting the plates away. Then he joined Loki in the living room. Loki was sitting in the floor his legs crossed watching a breakdance routine on repeat. Sam sat against the couch. Loki doesn’t look at him, either entranced by the dance or purposefully ignoring Sam.

Sam pulled up some of the paperwork he needed to do for the VA. He had tomorrow off as well then he had to go back to work. Natasha and Steve were going to watch Loki. Bucky said he would help Loki start a garden if he wanted. Sam suspected that Bucky might spend the day teaching Loki some dances of his age. Maybe.

The video repeated for the twentieth time. Sam now understood his Sister’s half dead expression when his niece demanded to watch the same episode of Blue's Clues again.

Sam rubbed his face and stretched out on the couch. Loki climbed to his feet moving his body in a few slow motions. Then he popped his body the same way the dancers had.

Loki grunted when he stopped and stood there replaying it again and again. Then he did it again and again until Natasha returned. She glanced at the screen and then popped the move the same time he did. Loki smiled from ear at her. She smiled gently. “Come, look at your room,” she encouraged, “you can decorate it more later.”

Sam got up and stretched following the pair out of the room. Jane and Darcy had left leaving only, books, clothes, and other things as proof of their presence. “You do really like green right,” Sam asked.

Loki nodded a soft breath of airbrushing past his lips like a prayer. “All good things are green,” he explained, “my birth mother eyes, my Mother's favorite color, the color of the apple Angrboda gave to me when we first meet, and Jörmungandr’s scales. The twins had the green of my birth mother’s eyes, and their mother wore green on our wedding day. When Thor came home from his first campaign of war we went swimming in the green sea. Nature is green and so is my magic,” Loki paused and looked up at the sky through the roof, “and Hulk. Hulk is green and good”

Then Loki went over to the bookshelf and started looking through the books. He danced his way down the line and his magic suddenly brought him up like steps. Loki ended up pulling a rather large book out and plopped down on top of the bookshelf.

Natasha chuckled and the pair left Loki to get used to his new room on his own. Natasha helped Sam make dinner and eventually corralled Loki back down to eat.

She left after dinner. “I have a wine date with Pepper,” she announced, “I’ll see you boys in the morning.”

She playfully tugged on Loki’s braid and left. Sam managed to convince Loki to watch a dance-themed movie instead of just dance videos. After Step It Up 2 Sam yawned. “I’m going to bed,” he announced, “my room is the one down the hall,” he pointed to it, “I’ll leave the door open. Come in if you need anything.”

Loki looked at him and nodded. Then he slinked into his room. Loki looked at all the beds he could sleep in and smiled. The options were nice. He pulled the book he had been reading earlier down and climbed into the bottom library bunk. He read until he drifted off to sleep.

Loki was jolted awake by his own screams and jerks of pain. He jerked his arms up to fend against the body on top of him. Except his hands pushed against cool wood. Loki paused and opened his eyes. Where was he? Deep breath. This was Sam’s house which he lived in now. Sam wouldn’t hurt him. Loki rolled over until his head was out of the bunk and he could see the stars. Loki took in a deep breath, but his heart kept pounding. The fear was frozen in his veins. His body started to shake. “Asgard’s whore. You look so pretty for me laid out like this. Open your eyes, Honey. I want you to see this sweetheart. Want to make you feel good Baby.”

Loki shuttered and shoved the memory away. But the feelings still lingered. Earth’s stars shined down at him. All of that had happened up in the galaxy. He was on Earth, and while the people he was with were flawed they were supposed to be _good_. Despite the book, and chains, and muzzle they hadn’t hurt him. It was fine. He was safe.

He didn’t feel safe. He felt like clawing off his skin. Loki climbed out of the bed and put the book he had been reading away. Then he went down the stairs. A shower should do him some good. It would relieve the ache to remove his own skin.

Loki located the hall the bathroom was down and saw Sam’s open door. Natasha said that Sam was safe. Natasha like Loki had been forced to give up her body at times. He had seen it when he had first saw her, had it confirmed by Clint. Loki believed her. Despite what past experiences had taught him. Sam was nice and kind and respected him.

Sam rolled over in his bed and Loki flinched. Sam rubbed his face. “Loki,” he called sleep caught in his voice.

Loki froze and Sam sat up. “Is everything ok,” he pressed.

Everything was the same as it always was. Loki rubbed his arms. “Bad dreams,” Sam guessed.

Loki nodded. “Do you want to come in,” Sam offered.

Loki looked at Sam again. Exhaustion and sleep poured off the man. A grey sleeping shirt. Sam was kind and did not want to hurt him. Sam was helpful. Loki shuffled into the room. “Do you want to talk about it,” Sam asked.

“No,” Loki answered, “I want to claw my skin off.”

“Not the best idea,” Sam answered as Loki sat at the edge of the bed, “do you want to do anything tomorrow?”

Loki took in a deep breath feeling more relaxed suddenly. “Natasha said that there is midgardian dancing theater called musicals,” he stated.

Sam rubbed his eyes again. “I have West Side Story on DVD we can watch that after breakfast,” he offered, “Bucky gave me Hair Spray as well. So we got some options. If you like that well enough I’ll get Tony to get us some of the other ones and Peter can find bootlegs.”

“What’s a bootleg,” Loki questioned.

Sam laid on his side as Loki relaxed against the board. “It’s illegal to film musicals and plays without permission and royalties, but people do it anyways. They’re called bootlegs.”

“You see an actual theater production outside of the theater,” Loki scoffed.

“Well it’s considered to be not as good,” Sam answered, “and everyone would rather see it in the theater, but theater isn’t exactly cheap and everything on Broadway is in New York, or it stops running, so stuff happens.”

“That’s disgusting,” Loki protested, “public theater should be free. It’s public.”

Sam laughed. “You’re ahead of our times.”

Loki sunk down resting his head against the pillow and listened to Sam’s breath. Soft, deep, and reassuring. “Feeling better,” Sam asked.

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No. You can stay if you want,” Sam answered.

Loki let himself drift off to sleep.

When he woke up and the shower was running. Loki looked towards the closed door in the room. Then he looked over at the room. It was mostly neat and organized, but overall pleasant. Loki rolled over and saw a picture on the nightstand.

The picture was of Sam on one knee looking up at a white man blond man who was crying. Loki noticed the small ring in his hand. That didn’t make sense. No one had announced that Sam was married? Not even Bucky’s map had mentioned that.

The door to the bathroom opened. “You’re awake,” Sam greeted, “how are you this morning?”

Loki didn’t touch the picture but sat up. “Why isn’t your husband here.”

Sam paused and then walked over to the nightstand and pulled the photo off it. He knelt by the bed and let Loki look at the picture. “Umm,” he hummed and took in a deep breath, “do you remember when I told you about my friend who died in Afghanistan while we were serving?”

“Rylie,” Loki confirmed.

Sam nodded. “Yeah. Rylie is the dorky ass white guy in the picture.”

“Is that not a wedding ring,” Loki questioned

Sam had said they had been best friends. Sam didn’t answer for a moment. “Rylie and I meet in basics. We were at a based in Texas and for some ungodly reason, I was the only black guy there so I wasn’t making any friends fast. Nothing against those guys, love them all, but in some cases, I was the only black guy they’d ever seen outside of the media. It was a weird situation in general.

He planted himself by my side and said he supposed we both had something to prove. I didn’t really think much of it at first, but generally, I try to be pretty chill, so I brushed it off. It was weird as hell though, at first. And we talked, and it wasn’t long before I realized he was flirting with me and every other guy. It was pretty ballsy. During that time it was still not entirely legal for an openly gay guy to serve. But Rylie was the best shot out of everyone there including the guys in charge, and he’d have had the fastest time for running, by a mile,  if I wasn’t there, and everything else we matched for. That night he stood up on a table announced in the most disruptive way possible that he was gay as fuck and anyone who had a problem with that had tonight to deal with him and if he was still here by the morning he wasn’t going to deal with anyone’s shit.

We spent the night in the broom closet kissing. It was the only thing that would keep him from going out and getting his ass kicked. So he was out and I wasn’t, but we made it work. After we got out of basics they sent us to the pararescue training. The other guys had been there for weeks and were the new guys. But after a week Rylie and I were on par with the best of them. We knew everything about each other, knew how we were going to react. Wingmen they called us. The Hawk and his Falcon. There was always speculation about the two of us, but it was pretty high up in government clearance so we kept it hidden.

Afghanistan was rough. We got sent back stateside a couple of times. The last one we ended up in Vermont. It was legal for us to get married there so I dragged Rylie to the nearest damn church and we got married before the eyes of god and the law. When we got back everyone ignored the gold rings on our fingers and didn’t say one damn thing about the paperwork. Then we went back. Only suppose to be for a few months until we got released for good. Rylie and I kept dreaming of getting our heads back on and starting a family.

Then he fell. And I couldn’t save him.”

Sam choked. “And the radio was silent until I landed in safety and there was a small crack. ‘The Hawk is down and Falcon is clipped.’

Rylie’s Ma, bless her, was surprised as hell when a black man followed her boy’s casket home. Still, she took me in kept me going until I could stand by myself again. Then she shoved me out into the world. She’s the only person stateside that knows about it all. The army made the marriage certificates disappear and all the paperwork. And I don’t talk about it. Not even to all my friends. I suppose Natasha would know if she went poking around my room, but they respect my space.

So yeah Rylie was my husband.”

Sam forced himself to stop talking. Loki looked at the picture again and back at Sam. “Losing your spouse is pain beyond measure,” Loki murmured, “thank you for sharing with me.”

Sam heard the grief in Loki’s voice and remembered that he to had lost his spouse, lost two wives. That Loki would understand his grief.

Loki rolled out of bed. “I will leave you to finish getting ready now.”

He walked out of the room and Sam laid against his bed. It was horrible. He was a bisexual widow, one of the first guys to get married. And his best friend didn’t know. Even if as Peter claimed Steve was the bisexual to end all bisexuals. Sam knew that no one would judge. But he didn’t have the heart to tell them that he was still broken and agonizing over his love’s death.

“Oh, Rylie,” Sam sighed.

He set the picture down and opened the drawer. He stared at their mismatched rings for a moment then he closed the drawer and went to start his day.

Loki arrived in the kitchen his hair wet and neatly braided back as Sam finished up with breakfast. He was wearing a green button up shirt with a black skirt and sat with a fluid grace that was anything but natural. Sam set a plate down in front of him. “Did you pick those clothes out?”

Loki looked down. “Did I choose wrong?”

“You can’t choose wrong,” Sam answered, “I just want to know the things you like.”

Loki looked down at his outfit as if considering it. He said nothing, however. Like Sam promised they watched West Side Story and Hair Spray which Loki took great delight in. Not only because it was theater _with_ dancing, but also because Sam kept his word.

“I have work from six to five tomorrow,” Sam announced as Hair Spray faded away, “Bucky and Steve plan on coming over. I think Bucky is bring over some lilies to plant.”

Loki perked up. “Plant here?”

Sam chuckled. “Well I have an empty backyard if you want it,” he agreed.

Loki hopped to his feet and walked towards the back of the house. Sam followed. Loki looked out the screen glass door and Sam opened it before Loki presses his face against the glass.

Sam played musical soundtracks and did research while Loki laid in the yard and walked around it pointing out places for flower beds. Sam promised to get some wood on his way home the next day so they could build the flower beds and Loki smiled at him like he had just promised him the world. It was sad how little it took to make him smile like that.

Sam sent the video off to the other Avengers just to show them. Show them that Loki had depth.

 

Tony: >:I Why am I the only true Diva alive?

 

Sam wasn’t sure what that was about so he ignored it. Instead, he enjoyed the gentle day with Loki. That night Sam watched Loki’s breath rise and fall in his room sound asleep.

The next morning Sam is watching Loki sleep again. He had to wake him to remind him where he was going and who he’d wake up to find, but he also looked to peaceful to wake.

Loki rolled over and his eyes fluttered heavily open. “Sam?”

“Hey,” Sam greeted crouching down to eye level and rubbing Loki’s forehead gently, “I’m headed out to work now,” he announced, “Natasha is here and she’s having breakfast with you before Steve and Bucky come over. I’ll be back by dinner. Try to get some more sleep, okay?”

“Mmh. Okay,” Loki agreed and his eyes drifted shut again.

Sam sighed and headed off to work letting Natasha in (like she needed someone to let her in).

Loki roused himself from sleep at eight and stretched out. He showered and got dressed and went into the kitchen. Natasha was sitting over a pot of coffee with a hairbrush by her side. Loki obediently sat down and let her play with his hair. Then he braided hers in return.

They ate a quiet breakfast and Natasha asked him about his plans for the garden. Then Bucky and Steve arrived.

Bucky was carrying purple flowers with him and Loki rushed over to look leaning forward to get a good look. Bucky laughed and guided him into the backyard. They planted the flowers and Bucky started to tell him all about Earth’s Flora.

By lunch, they’ve moved on from flowers to gardens. Fruits and vegetables. Loki sat with Bucky at the table poking through an ordering manual. “You are not growing cucumbers Bucky,” Steve snarled throwing a discarded sketch at him.

Bucky laughed batting the paper away. Loki watched the interaction fascinated. He had never seen two warriors act like this. They were on completely even ground both physically, emotionally, and throughout their relationship. Most times they acted more like separate pieces of one person than two separate people. Sam had been right Steve and Bucky weren’t a danger to each other. Sam kept his promises and told him the truth.

“I’m going to get goats,” Bucky announced.

Natasha groaned. “I had goats in Wakanda and I want goats,” Bucky declared.

“Why goats,” Loki questioned.

Bucky’s hands flew across his keyboard and suddenly pictures of goats showed up. “Goats,” he exclaimed happily.

“I agree with Natasha,” Loki answered disineterested in goats even if the babies were cute.

“Traitor,” Bucky grumbled, but he ruffled Loki’s hair so Loki knew it was okay.

They talk about how Bucky will not be getting goats and Bucky smirked because He _Will_ be getting goats. Sam arrived home when Loki is helping Natasha make dinner. The truck horn blast and Steve and Bucky made their way out. Loki watched as the three men moved the planks from the truck to the yard. Natasha sat beside him and sighs, “they’re too pretty,” she complained, “no one should be that pretty and know it.”

“You do,” Loki snidded.

Natasha laughed and pinched him, “and so do you”

Loki chuckled. “I have my fair share of vanity.”

“Because you enjoy it or because that is how you survived,” Natasha questioned.

Loki shrugged. “Is there a difference? And if there is a difference does it matter? I’ve never been anything more than pretty illusions, and lies, and tricks.”

Odin made him that way. But it was still who he was. “You’ve sucked at those descriptions lately," Natasha chuckled.

“Have I needed them? Maybe I don’t care what happens,” he swept the thoughts away.

“You’d care if one of us could kill you,” she pointed out, “you would have fought Strange if you could have.”

Loki looked back at her. “I would have stabbed him,” he agreed, “but I wouldn’t kill him. He protects the time stone.”

Sam and Bucky jostled in. “Hey,” Sam greeted laughing, “let me take a shower and we can have dinner.”

Loki nodded and Steve entered the room s Sam left it. Need help finishing” he asked.

“Steve you can’t cook for crap,” Bucky declared.

Natasha pulled Loki out of the room as the pair started to bicker. Sam was out of the shower by the time they had finished setting up the table. Sam asked them about their day and after that, the table fell into companionable silence.

“What’s your job,” Loki asked Sam.

Sam finished chewing his green beans. “I work to help veterans get their lives on track when they get home from war,” he answered.

Loki frowned. “That is a strange little job,” he decided.

Steve and Bucky left after dinner and Wanda arrived with a baby cactus. “Hi Lo,” she greeted as Loki peered around Sam who was opening the door.

“What am I chopped liver,” Sam complained.

Wanda rolled her eyes and hugged him. Then she brushed past and started to talk to Loki. It was easy to talk to her and Loki sat with his gifted plant in his lap as they talked.

“I want you to teach me how to be a witch,” she requested.

Loki blinked at her. “Okay”, he agreed.

“That’s it,” she asked, “you just agree?”

“I like training magic children,” Loki answered, “and I like the idea of seeing you more.”

Wanda smiled and they talked until Rhodey showed up to usher Wanda off. Wanda rolled her eyes. “You’re such a Dad,” Wanda complained rolling to her feet.

“I better be,” Rhodey answered.

Sam laughed. “Thank you for the cactus,” Loki said to Wanda.

“My pleasure,” she answered.

The pair left. Sam and Loki put the cactus on the window sill. “I’m heading out to,” Natasha announced walking in.

Loki waved her goodbye and went to see if he could find anything on cactuses in his new book collection before he tried the internet like Bucky has shown him.

Sam quickly learned that Loki had random good days and bad days. Good nights and bad nights. The good nights Loki slept through and the bad ones he woke up to Loki’s screams shaking the house. The good days Loki spent in his garden or Bucky’s, talking to Wanda and “training her” and Darcy when she showed up without Jane. The pair had moved in on Tony’s offer. Though the three of them only really understood what they were doing.

Tony and Clint still kept their distance, but a polite distance instead of an angry one. Peter hung around Loki whenever he was at the neighborhood.

Good days Loki acted like a slightly reserved and shy teenager, maybe a little content, but bad days he sat silent and still staring out a window and flinching at anyone who came too near. Sometimes he only sat and screamed. Some days were worse than others and Sam spent many days on the couch with Loki watching movies and musicals and dance videos just trying to soothe him. Some days it worked and some days it didn’t.

It really shouldn’t have surprised anyone when Loki got sick. They had come from thinking of him as a strange alien god to a really sad teenager. There was team therapy involve. So Loki was treated no different than Peter and Wanda in the teenage department. But he was still Loki. While he didn’t use magic often it wasn’t unusual to find him levitating an object he needed or if he was in a particularly good mood creating a small minuscule illusions of things like a backpack in the middle of the floor, or a plate of food, just to see if they would try to grab it or trip over it. Tony thought (correctly) that if Loki could do more deviant acts he probably would.

So everyone knew Loki as a broken teenager that had come under their care, but there always was the knowledge that Loki was in many ways a god. So no they did not expect him to get sick. But he did. Sam found him passed out in the garden his skin turning blue and sweating. Sam freaked out calling Darcy, Jane, Bruce, and Tony while lugging Loki back inside to his bed.

The four of them started at Loki’s body in horror. “He’s a frost Giant,” Darcy muttered.

“That would be helpful if we knew how frost giant biology worked Babe,” Jane answered.

“Let’s get him to Cho’s lab” Tony decided “the five of us can figure it out right?”

That answer was no. Loki was as good as in a coma his skin growing more and more blue and his temperature rising. They finally sent a message to Thor. Loki is sick, help. But they didn’t know when Thor would get it and if he was able to come back. So they tried things and waited.

Two days after he found him in the garden Sam was sitting with Natasha in Loki’s hospital room followers from Bucky, Wanda, and Peter surrounding them. Cho was going over the schematics with Jane again. They had gotten his temperature to stop rising, but if that was a good thing or bad thing was questionable.

Then a splash of orange filled the air and Dr. Strange walked in. Natasha shot him before he could so much as a breath. The bullets stopped in front of his body and fell to the floor. Sam stepped in front of Loki. “F.R.I.D.A.Y the crazy magic guy is here again,” Sam yelled, “get Tony and Wanda.”

“I came to return this book,” Strange announced.

“Go to hell,” Sam snapped while Natasha cursed him out in Russian.

“Get out,” Natasha repeated.

Strange raised an eyebrow. “Do you really think I’ve come to collect him after I  read and watching all this? Besides the spell keeps him harmless. He’s more of a danger to himself than anyone on this planet.”

Dr. Strange didn’t look impressed. “I came because he is unconscious and dying. I can tell Stark how to heal him.”

“Dr. Cho,” Tony corrected storming in, “I am a mechanic, not a doctor.”

Strange locked his jaw. “Whatever,” he snapped and set the book down, “I will instruct her.”

A day later Dr. Strange was long gone, that book was locked away in a vault twenty stories underground and Loki’s eyes flitted open. “Hey Lo,” Sam greeted.

Loki’s eyes drifted in and out of focus. “Sam,” he asked.

“Yeah. It’s me.”

“Am I safe,” Like questioned.

Sam laughed and brushed his hands through Loki’s hair. “When you are with me, always,” he promised.

Loki eyes widened with relief and trust. “Okay,” he agreed and drifted back to sleep.

Four hours later Loki was coherently awake and Natasha was smiling. Flustering over him in ways that only she could.


	9. Caged Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam realizes how big his family is and how much they support each other.

As fall started to melt away Natasha left for a mission in Tokyo. It caught Sam off guard when he realized how much Loki missed her and how much he missed her as well. Despite that they went on with their lives. Natasha had important work to do and they would be ready when she came home.

As November hit them Sam got a call from his mother. They were a pretty close family, but he did tend to be the oddball, especially when he moved out of DC. “I booked your ticket for the flight home,” she announced when he picked up, “and don’t tell me you aren’t coming home for Thanksgiving.”

Sam flinched. Great he had not figured out how to have this conversation yet. Well his mom did appreciate blunt honesty. “I’m not coming home for Thanksgiving,” he admitted.

She laughed. “I hope that was a joke,” she demanded.

Sam didn’t answer looking away. “What do you mean you aren’t coming home,” she exclaimed, “I did not give you to the army for those years to not get you back home on the holidays.”

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m a bit caught up here,” he answered.

“Make someone else do it. You give up too much of your time anyways,” she exclaimed.

Sam heard Kidz bop fill the speakers in the house. Loki was having a dancing day, but he had been in the gardens minute ago. “Why are you playing Kidz Bop,” his Mom asked.

He was not playing Kidz Bop, he just had a teen who liked to memorize the routines. Sam sat on the bed and opened the facetime app. His Mom and sister’s face peered at him on the screen. “You’re in trouble,” Sarah cooed.

Sam did not roll his eyes even though he wanted to. Not in front of his Mom. Sam saw a flash of green run past his door out of the corner of the screen. “What was that,” his mother demanded.

How did you say _I’ve taken an extremely traumatized boy into my life who is also the kind of god who technically tried to take over New York_? Yeah that was going to go over well. Then again they took the Winter Soldier thing pretty well.

“Sam!”

“Is that a kid,” Sarah sputtered.

Sam bit his lip. “I’m in here Lo,” Sam called back bracing himself.

No Mom he didn’t really destroy New York I promise. Except Loki didn’t walk through the door. Not really. Sam knew it was Loki because of the green eyes, the same height, weight, and stature. The posture was the same, but Loki’s skin was the same color as his and his facial features reminded Sam of one of his nephews. “Sam how in hell do you have a kid,” Sarah demanded.

Sam flinched. He beckoned Loki in and away from the doorway. It took him a minute to remember that Loki was a shapeshifter, but once he did it made sense. “Lo this is my sister Sarah and my mother. Guys this is Lo. No, I did not get a girl pregnant only to find a kid on my doorstep seventeen years later.”

“Then what,” Sarah inquired, her natural curiosity coming out in full storm.

Sam glanced over at Loki. What could be said? “Lo’s a prisoner of war,” he announced deciding it was close enough to the truth, “his family left him with us to help him,” also close enough to the truth.

His Mom tisked. “Bring him with you,” she decided.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he answered.

“Go where,” Loki asked.

“Family Thanksgiving,” Sarah explained.

“Why can’t you go,” Loki questioned.

“Exactly,” Sarah agreed.

Loki rested his chin on Sam’s shoulder and Sam felt almost giddy despite the stress. The fact that Loki felt like he could touch Sam proved that Loki was making progress. Could Loki leave the Neighborhood? They would have to test it. “Lo and I will talk about coming down for the day, and if we come we’ll take one of the quinjets. I’m sorry Mom.”

Loki and his sister and Mom introduced themselves a bit more and before he knew it Loki had charmed them. Sam eventually got them all off the phone. “I am sorry for appearance,” Loki said as soon as he hung up, “but I did not think my face would be a welcome sight.”

“It’s fine,” Sam waved off, “it just shocked me. Take any form that you would like.”

Loki walked over to the mirror in Sam’s bathroom and looked at his face. He turned back and smiled. “I look like you,” he noted his tone almost giddy.

“You didn’t already know that?”

Loki shrugged. “I wanted to be something non-threatening, but other than that not really.”

And Loki’s subconscious had chosen a form that could pass for Sam’s son. Loki strolled out of the room and started to play Kidz bop again. Sam called Steve and started to complain. Steve was unsympathetic.

“We’ll have Avengers thanksgiving the week before so Loki can have some practice and everyone can go see their families on the actual day,” Steve decided.

“Not helpful Steve,” Sam complained.

“I’m not the helpful one,” Steve countered.

“Can he even leave the property,” Bucky asked from the back ground.

“Do you know the meaning of a private conversation,” Sam hissed without menace.

Bucky appeared on the screen. “We were screwing when you called,” Bucky grumbled.

Steve blushed. “We were not,” he protested.

Bucky rolled his eyes and put his lips against Steve’s ear. “Bucky, Baby, please. Please Baby. Let me suck you off. Want to make you feel so good,” he purred “Buck, Bucky, please please, want to get in my knees- and then the phone fucking rings.”

Bucky glared at both Sam and Steve. Steve was blushing beet red, but so was Sam. “I do not need to hear about your sex life,” he groaned, “especially not a play by play.”

“That wasn’t a play by play,” Bucky corrected “a play by play would be telling you where his hands were, where his mouth was going, how he licked-“

Steve shoved Bucky away, “bye Sam,” he screamed hanging up.

Sam groaned. That hadn’t helped. Two hours later Bucky sent him a text with a sleepy looking Steve laid out on their bed a thin sheet wrapped around his waist and his neck covered in hickeys.

 

Sam: Boundaries Barnes

Bucky: What are those?

 

Sam rolled his eyes and went to find Loki. “I have a question about the spells on you,” Sam stated as he found him reading at the kitchen table.

Loki seemed to appreciate bluntness over word games in regular conversation, so Sam didn't dodge around the question. Sam sat down next to him and Loki closed his book softly blinking.

“Alright,” he agreed.

“How is it keeping you here,” Sam asked.

Loki frowned. “It’s a tethering spell that binds me through my magic,” Loki stated.

Sam took a second to process that sentence. Even when he had joined the Avengers he had not been expecting to have to talk about real actual magic and this just wasn’t his stick, but Sam ignored that and forced himself to think through what Loki had told him. “Ok so if your tethered you have to be tethered to something.”

Loki gave him an exasperated look. Really Loki had the best bitch face Sam had ever seen, including Tony’s. This was a relatively new thing for Loki to do and Sam derived more pleasure than he ought to from it.

Loki decided to answer the question rather than point out Sam’s lack of understanding. “I am tethered to the Avengers,” Loki answered, “not necessarily this place.”

Sam hadn’t thought about taking Loki out of the neighborhood. Loki was so recognizable, but now he looked like Sam’s biological kid. Sam could take Loki where ever. He could get Loki some damn therapy. He’d been probing around the Recovery community, like he had when they got Bucky, but he hadn’t said anything concrete about it. Sam made a note to call T’Challa and see if he would help. Sam didn’t like to ask much of the King, but Wakanda did not care much about what happened in the outside world. They had not cared about Bucky so maybe they wouldn’t care about Loki.

“Do you want to see if you can leave this place for a day,” Sam asked.

Loki froze suddenly very phased. Sam can’t blame him. He scooched the chair back some and Loki climbed onto his lap pressing his face into Sam’s neck taking large and deep breaths, just like Sam had taught him to. Sam held on just as tightly and breathed with him.

Steve once told Sam that the best thing about his big body was that he was big enough to hold Bucky. Now with Loki Sam understood. As Sam held Loki he began to think of something he could take Loki out to do. Nothing extraneous or full of people. Which didn’t really help because Loki’s likes came down to reading, magic, any kind of theater, and gardening. They could just go for a drive, but Sam didn’t want to drag Loki around without some kind of pay off. If it went bad with no positive pay off that wouldn’t do well for anyone. Especially Loki.

Loki liked Wanda and Peter. Wanda had a few day time classes tomorrow, but she was done before lunch, and Rhodey had meetings to attend to and Clint was bussy with Clint things. “We can surprise Wanda and pick her up from school tomorrow,” Sam suggested rubbing soothing circles into Loki’s back.

And like he hoped Loki perked up a little. “Okay,” he agreed.

They spend the rest of the day lounging and by twelve the next day Sam was driving out of the Neighborhood. Loki didn’t combust or scream so Sam counted that as a win. Instead of combusting Loki read his book and snuck glances out the window every couple of minutes. Sam played the West Side Story soundtrack because that’s Loki’s favorite and they hum along together until they reach the college. They sat in the car for about ten minutes before Wanda walked towards the parking lot.

“Look who’s here,” Sam said and nudged Loki.

Loki’s eyes caught on Wanda and he leaned forward slightly. Sam got out of the car and waved the girl over. Her face lit up when she saw him. “Sam! What are you doing here?”

Sam heard the other car door shut. Wanda stoped walking. She stared at Loki for a moment as he stared hard at the ground. She made a soft cooing sound and walked straight over to him. “Hi, Lo,” she greeted and kissed his cheek, “thank you for coming to see me.”

Loki returns the kiss before slipping back into the car. “Let’s stop at the McDonalds drive-through,” Wanda suggested to Sam, “I’ve been telling Loki about iced coffee for ages now.”

“Sure,” Sam agreed, “but nothing else. This is stressful enough.”

Wanda laughed. “You’re such a good Dad,” she teased before getting into the car.

Sam was not a Dad. Sam looked at Loki who was staring at him with trusting eyes, who dragged him into the living room every time he learned a new dance move to show it off. Who tugged Sam awake at five in the morning to show him how his plants were sprouting up. Maybe he was a bit Dad ish.

Loki liked Ice coffee but he took a two hour nap once they got home. Family dinner was at the Ranch house tonight so Sam pack's Loki’s bag while he was sleeping. When Loki woke up they talked about the car ride to see Wanda, which turned out pretty good. Sam didn’t mention any other trips away and got Loki moving to head over to Tony’s.

Sometimes Loki is okay at Tony’s and sometimes he’s not. Today was facing to be a pretty good day. The Younglings as Tony called them were off in the theater room, Peter was holding a vine and meme class again. Loki and Wanda didn’t get it the same way Peter did, but it was close enough for the three of them to communicate. Peter had sputtered a lot when Loki had walked in, but really took it all in stride. So Loki was fine and Sam relaxed with Steve on the patio. Bucky and Clint were having a shoot match with paint balls down on the grass bellow. Tony and Rhodey were making dinner with Bruce's help while Pepper started in on the wine. Laura had the kids somewhere in the house drawing or something. Natasha was still gone, but Sam knows she’ll be back as soon as possible. Jane and Darcy were in the kitchen’s living room with Pepper, not drinking but enjoying the company.

“Do you think we can handle more,” Steve asked suddenly.

“Not the mind reader,” Sam snorted, “more of what?”

“Kids,” Steve answered without hesitation, “they’re starting to let guys like Bucky and I legally adopt. Not easily, but that’s progress right?”

Steve’s smile was happy and content. “Bucky really wants to be a dad huh,” Sam asked.

“Kids have always loved him and he’s always loved them,” Steve answered, “but we don’t really want to get a,” Steve thought for the word, “a surrogate. We don’t need to bring someone into the world when we could help someone.”

Rylie has thought the same thing. Had wanted the same thing, but they hadn’t dreamed of adoption. They were barley married. “That sounds great,” Sam agreed.

He didn’t need to tell Steve that they weren’t ready yet, that adoption would be near impossible not because they were two men, but because of Bucky’s reputation. Steve didn’t need to hear that, he just needed Sam’s support. “You’ll make the best Dads one day.”

“Thanks,” Steve answered.

Steve looked out into the yard. “Bucky and I are going to head to Wakanda after Thanksgiving. We’re going to have dinner at Rebecca’s house, and head out to the quinjet afterward, stay in Wakanda for a week. I’m not sure exactly what Shuri said, but between the Colonizer and stupid holiday, I think she said that if we were going to choose such a horrible family holiday we should come to see them. So we are.”

Just then Tony stalked out onto the porch. “This is going to sound horrible,” he declared and pointed at Sam, “why is there a black kid sitting with Wanda and Peter that looks like your son?”

“That’s Lo, Tony,” Steve answered, “you forgot that he’s a shapeshifter.”

Tony seemed to calm a little. “No, that still doesn’t explain anything.”

“My mother found out that I had a kid in my house and Loki said he shifted so not to alarm her and that was the form his magic chose.”

Sam shrugged and Tony whipped his face. “No more magic people. I do science, not magic,” he kept muttering as he walked back inside.

Steve laughed and then cut it short as he felt Sam’s eyes on him. “Don’t look at me like that,” he whined his ears going red.

“Just want to make sure you know where you are with him,” Sam answered because the almost dating thing between Steve and Tony never really got fixed.

Steve sighed and looked down at his fiancé. “A year ago,” he admitted, “I would have made it work. But Tony’s not Peggy, and Bucky and I aren’t the same guys from back then. It’s messy Sam real messy. Maybe in a few years after we've all settled down, but...”

Steve trailed off and he gave Sam a shrug. “Just make sure your all on the same page,” Sam suggested.

Steve snorted, “group therapy and weekly mandatory family dinners. I think that was the goal of that.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “They’re going to come into the house covered in paint,” Steve muttered watching Bucky and Clint shot at each other.

He got up and leaned over the railing. “Bucky you finish up and go wash up,” he yelled down.

Bucky shot Clint in the chest looking up at Steve. “What are you my mother,” he demanded.

“Buck you barely remember your mother,” Steve fired back.

“Screw you, Stevie,” Bucky shouted, “I’m pretty sure my Ma told me to wash my sorry ass.”

Sometimes it amazed Sam how easily they joked about Bucky’s missing memories but then again the pair was fucking weird to begin with.

Steve smirked sitting back down. “So taking Loki out went well,” he inquired.

Sam nodded. Tony was not the only one shocked by Loki’s change of appearance, but he was the only one to point it out.

Peter talked non stop throughout dinner. And they discuss thanksgiving plans. Peter was excited because Tony is taking him and May out of town for Thanksgiving. Wanda is going with the Barton Gang to Barton’s in laws. Rhodey is volunteering at the VA and hanging out with friends from the Air Force. Natasha was still gone, but if she came back Sam imagined that she would follow Clint and if not Clint then Bucky. Whatever she felt like. Darcy and Jane were going to go find Dr. Selvig, and Bruce was following Tony. So that left Sam and Loki, and Sam usually went home, always went home when he could. But he had been planning on just making a small meal with Loki and watching the Christmas movies that would be starting to play. But now he had the option of going home and taking Loki with him. Ugh.

“This Holiday has a large Midgardian purpose,” Loki noted as they were driving back home.

“Anything with food and family is a big deal,” Sam agreed.

Loki pursed his lips. “You did not inform them that you are going to go see your family,” he pointed out.

“Well I haven’t decided yet,” Sam answered.

Loki frowned. “I thought you said we were taking the quinjet,” Loki answered.

Sam bopped his nose. “You didn't, you know exactly what I said and you’re using subversion tactics to start a conversation.”

Because Loki thought words were important, and while he wasn’t really trying to manipulate anyone, as a silver tongue those things mattered to him. “Do you want to go,” Sam asked.

Loki shrugged, “it is an important holiday and you will disappoint your Mother if you don’t go.”

“My Mom will understand,” Sam assured him.

Loki looked up at the twinkling stars. “It’s important to take the chance to please your Mother,” he stated, “I wish I had pleased my Mother more.”

Sam knew there was nothing he could say so he didn’t say anything to that. “Alright, we’ll go,” he agreed, “if that’s what you want and what you’re comfortable with, but if anything changes you have to let me know.”

Loki nodded and Sam took in a deep breath. This would probably work out fine.

Sam and Loki went on a few more excursions outside of the neighborhood before Thanksgiving. Working their way up to large crowds. Three days before Thanksgiving Pepper took Loki out to see Mama Mia on Broadway and Loki came back shining. Pepper smiled softly as he slipped inside. “Taking him out more might do him some good,” she suggested.

“I plan on it,” Sam answered, “thank you for taking him out tonight.”

She laughed, “it was my pleasure. He’s charming.”

Sam smiled. “That he is. I’ll see you tomorrow Pepper.”

She kissed his cheek and walked out to her car before driving away. Sam walked back into the house and found Loki laying on the couch. “I made apple pie while you were gone,” he announced, “want to bring it in here so we can eat it while you tell me how it went.”

Loki nodded and slipped away. Sam waited a few seconds before following him. From the kitchen, Sam heard Loki squeal and Natasha soft rumbling in Russian. “Oh Lo. You’ve changed. Let me look at you.”

“Thank goodness I don’t have to teach you espionage. The other put on hats and sunglasses and call it good,” she exclaimed.

Loki scoffed and Sam shook his head. “It works well enough,” he protested.

“I’m ignoring you”, Natasha declared and Sam laughed, “you two head to the living room I’ll get the pie.”

Loki smiled and let Natasha drag him away. They spent the rest of the night eating pie and talking until Natasha’s fingers in Loki’s scalp lull him into sleep.

The next day was Avengers Thanksgiving. Sam spends the day in the compound kitchen with Tony and Darcy cooking. Loki was with Wanda and Peter getting a tour of the city. It made Sam nervous, but they’ll be alright. And they were. Wanda, Peter, and Loki came home safely and laughing, and everyone let out a sigh of relief. At dinner, they sat around together as a family Happy is included sitting between Pepper and Wanda. They don’t pray because most of them have given up on any god out there or never believed in the first place. But Steve gives a speech and some of them cry because really Cap should probably be getting a public speaking degree or something.

After dinner is finished and they were washing dishes F.R.I.D.A.Y alerted them to unexpected visitors.

“And Who is visiting us this lovely evening F.R.I,” Clint asked.

“Nick Furry and Michelle Jones,” F.R.I.D.A.Y announced.

The adults in the room start to scramble while Clint’s younger kids jump up and down, “Grandpa Furry!”

Laura hushed them, but a small smile plastered itself on her face. “Who’s Nick Furry,” Wanda questioned picking up Nathaniel and Peter nodded his agreement to the question.

“Why is Mj with him?”

“You did not know two Tempters were coming,” Loki asked.

“Back up,” Peter exclaimed, “why are you calling Mj and This Furry dude Tempters?”

“Furry was the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D,” Clint put in, “most badass dude around. Bucky tried to kill him once and he’s been under ground ever since.”

Peter made an O gesture. Loki didn’t get a chance to explain himself before Mj and Furry walked in. They were silent. The Barton children squealed and jumped at Fury. Furry knelt down to wrap Cooper and Lillia into his arms. He kissed their cheeks before balancing one on each hip and standing up. Jesus the man did not act his age. Mj sat on the sofa next to Peter. “You could look a little happier to see me,” Nick pointed out.

“Are you here to tell us the world needs saving or some bullshit like that,” Tony demanded.

Pepper slapped his chest. “No,” Nick answered, “can’t a man visits his own family without the world having to end?”

As he said that everyone relaxed. And Furry wasn’t wrong. He was just as much family as anyone here. Furry tended to pop in and out at will, but he tended to be at all the important things. He had hung around the tower and the compound, had made it to birthday parties and Avenger holidays, and get together Sundays. The problem was you could never get use to seeing Nick Furry and expect the world not to be ending.

For all their bickering Steve adored Furry, and Tony always muttered that Furry was an annoying Grandpa. Which meant that Tony would die for him. And really Nick had raised Clint out of his late teenager years and got Natasha through her twenties when she joined them. Bruce liked Furry because they were both well traveled and at core they both had the same kind of anger issues. Darcy called Fury “Colson’s Pirate”. After Coulson had died, Nick found that Darcy and Jane shared some of his grief. Bucky liked Fury because he couldn’t kill him and while he had put Steve in danger he’d also kept him out of it, but they had meet as the Winter Soldier and not Bucky so that was new.

Wanda never meet Fury, neither had Vision, or Peter, and Sam had only meet the man a handful of times, but he knew better than to disrespect him because of that.

Clint and Natasha approach him like the loving sniddy children that they are. Natasha kissed his cheek and Fury set the kids down before pulling them both into a tight hug. Then he slapped Tony and Steve upside the head. Sam and Rhodey laugh. “Next time you knuckleheads want to screw everything up wait until I get back to clean up your mess!”

Peter giggled and Wanda let out a laugh as well. Fury’s face lit up. “And my other grandkids,” Fury asked.

Wanda offered him Nathaniel who Fury cooed at the baby taking him, but his eyes stayed on Wanda. “Don’t be afraid to give your old man some trouble. He deserves it,” Fury decided finally.

Wanda blushed. “I think I’ve given him enough trouble already,” she confessed.

Fury laughed. “Remind me to get my story book out for you.”

Wanda blinked in surprise. “He actually does have a story book,” Natasha put in, “a big old list of all the stupid shit we’ve done, that nearly killed him.”

Wanda smiled. “Still missing grandkids,” Fury declared impatiently.

MJ shoved Peter towards Wanda and Peter stumbled over. He looked objectively confused and Tony walked across the room to be busy with something else to hide his emotions, because really who wouldn't get choked up at people choosing you as family. “Spider-Man,” Fury greeted, “I don’t have to tell you to drive your old man nuts.”

“What’s the point of a secret identity if everyone knows it,” Peter whined, “next thing you know all the villains are going to know it too.”

Loki hadn’t moved since the two came in but at Peter’s distress he spoke up. “Do not fear what Temptors know. It only means you are apart of them.”

Fury’s eye trailed over to Loki. “And that’s the third.”

Natasha looked at Fury her eyebrows twitching up, but she nudged the kind of teen to stand next to Peter and Wanda. Wanda slipped her arm around Loki’s waist and drew herself in front of him. He dropped his chin down to her shoulder and Fury looked over the three of them and nodded. “Well, I’m sure between the three of you-you can get your parents into trouble.”

Peter blushed. “I don’t try!”

Tony groaned loudly and Fury laughed while Peter continued to whine. But that broke Fury’s hold over everyone and they sat around for another couple of hours. Mj had her feet in Peter’s lap watching Fury and Loki and once everyone was semi-relaxed she cleared her throat.

Fury sighed and directed his attention to Loki. “I think it’s about time you explained New York.”

Fury was kind about it, but the firmness was there. Ever present and undefinable. Natasha stopped playing with Loki’s hair. “Nick,” she warned in a growl.

Loki sat up. “I tried to take over your world and destroyed your city”, he stated, “you deserve an explanation. Thank you for allowing me to collect my mind. Since I have not been attacked I assume that you are aware that not all I did was of my own complete violation.”

“We are aware of the book, and the spell,” Fury answered.

Loki nodded. “Two hundred years before this date I was in the service of the Chitauri. Unlike most races, Odin gave me to the Chitauri thought my mind was more beneficial to them than my body. I learned vastly in their libraries and I created business propositions and treaties for them. The Chitauri are a hungry selfish people, they drain their home world and then concur new plants to get their resources. Under my hands they were able to get these necessities without battle and when battle was necessary it was smooth, quick, and efficient.

After I left the treaties fell apart and the Chitauri were forced to start long wars with their neighbors again. Meanwhile I worked to create a plan to keep Thor off of the Asgardian throne. When I knew my plan had worked out, that Thor was scared away from taking the throne and that he had found wisdom and mercy in his heart I let myself fall from the Bifröst. I hope that the void would bring me to death.

Instead, I woke up in the Chitauri’s hands. They did not have the spell to keep me tied to them, but they had the Mind Stone. They held it for millions of years and were well versed in its ways. When I had been there the first time I had learned it as well. They told me they wanted me to take over Midgard for them. A smaller unguarded virgin planet, but too far for their ships to reach in a beneficial time.”

Loki took in a deep breath. Sam wanted to offer him comfort but knew that anything he did would make the demigod lose it. “I refused. The Chitauri took me under their control with the scepter. The scepter is not true mind control. The mind stone brings forward a person’s desires and then contorts them, from there one can bend the will of the controlled to do as you command. The stone brought forward my desire to be able to control situations and to lash out,” Loki continued.

“Through the mind stone’s control they were able to tie the last remains of the binding spell on me. They controlled the mind stone and their will was placed on the staff. As long as I had it they would be able to control me.

Mind control is not something you can build a tolerance against, but there is a clarity you can gain, a version of control. When the Chitauri sent me here to take over I created a plan that would take me away from the scepter. If I could get away from it for long enough I could kill myself, or trick someone into doing it. Nothing went to plan. Or maybe it went exactly to plan. I was freed when Natasha stole the scepter and used it to break the portal. The spells tied to the scepter disappeared when that happened and I was free. But it was too late to do anything. I am a liar and a trickster,” Loki shrugged and curled his knees into his chest, “and Thor,” Loki shook his head violently, “he would not let me die. I wanted to see Frigga, so I didn’t fight.”

“You made a lot of pointed claims during your time here,” Fury pointed out.

Loki looked away from him. “I was repeating the things Odin had told me.”

“Nick,” Clint stated, “it’s not any different from what happened to me.”

Furry was silent for a moment before nodding. “Just make sure the public doesn’t know he’s here,” he ordered.

Sam finally reached out and took Loki back before his mind could slip to some place else. Tony cracked a horrible joke that made Pepper hit him upside the head but everyone sighed with relief as the tension broke.

Ten minute later MJ glanced up again setting a sleeping Peter off her lap and standing up. “Time to go,” she announced.

Fury grunted and stood up. Sam wondered what kind of power Mj had to make Fury listen to her. They said goodbye and left. Sam and Loki followed soon after. “Are you ok,” Sam asked as they arrived home.

Loki shrugged. Sam prepared for a bad day the next day, but besides a few melancholy moments they were ok. A week later before bed Sam sat on his bed staring at his and Rylie’s wedding rings and the photo of them.

Loki crept in. “The first hundred years after I lost Angrboda I kept her favorite earrings on me at all times,” he whispered sitting beside him, “it was as if I let them go I would be letting her go. I imagine my face looked like how yours does now when I decided to tell Thor. Who have you decided to tell?”

Sam took in a deep breath. “A mother should know if her son is married,” he answered, “and I should have told her long ago.”

Before Loki could say anything else or press Sam asked, “how did Thor respond to you?”

Loki sighed. “When I worked up the courage to tell him I showed him the earnings first and before I could explain he asked me which poor women I had stolen them from and if it was my tongue or my fingers that persuaded her,” Loki answered the innuendos dripped from the words, “and before I could deter him from that path he laughed at me and told me that he was glad I was not a woman or I would seduce men from their fortunes and wives and then take on other diplomats with my pretty lips. When he finished laughing I stabbed him and I wouldn’t speak to him for three years. But I don’t think you’ll have that problem. I hope your mother cries.”

Sam flinched at Loki’s words. How could Thor have been so callous? Even if he didn’t know. Wait why didn’t he know?

“Why would Thor not know you were married?”

Loki rubbed his arm. “Asgard fought many wars under Odin’s rule and Odin sent Thor to fight to punish me. If he had been there when I got married I suppose he would have pried deep enough to know. Frigga didn’t know either, but I think she chose not to know.”

I hope your mother cries. Yes that made sense.

Neither Loki nor Sam slept well that night. Plagued by nightmares they ended up on the couch watching Step It Up 2 and 3. Natasha found them asleep on the couch and set herself to making breakfast.

Sam woke up to the smell of fried eggs and ham. He rolled off the couch and crept towards the kitchen. Natasha and Loki sat at the counter with Natasha silently doing Loki’s hair as music swelled into the air and they both had a look of peace on their faces. Sam knew that they knew he was there, but he leaned against the wall anyways and gave thanks that this was his life. It was horrible some days and the trauma came at levels the army hadn’t. But he had a ex Russian spy who snuck into his house in the morning to make breakfast and a small teenage demigod who made his house feel full, and that was good enough for him.

Sam’s mother called at ten. “Are you on your plane yet,” she demanded, “where’s my Lo? How is he? You better be here by twelve.”

Sam held in a sigh. “We’ll be there Mom,” he answered, “Lo is helping Natasha with the dishes, we’ll be heading over soon.”

After seeing Lo for the first time Sam’s mother had taken a great liking to him, and whenever Sam was on the phone with her she wanted to talk to Lo as well. In fact once she figured out that Loki was staying with him semi-permanently and that his family had left him she had started to treat him like a grandson. She only has granddaughters, but always wanted a grandson. Her brother had a few sons and she was jealous. Not that she didn’t love her granddaughters, but variation was good

She waited patiently. “Lo,” Sam called.

Loki whirled his way in and waved. “Hi, Grandma Wilson,” he greeted as instructed after their second call, and ducked under Sam’s arm and pressing against his side.

Loki was always desperate for good touch and if it was Sam he would fling himself at him to get it. With Natasha he wasn’t nearly as pushy, but she could see his eyes and would cave before he could do anything. He wouldn’t initiate touch from anyone else, but for some he was more than happy to receive it. Peter and Wanda made points to plaster themselves against him in a large cuddle pile, and Bucky and Steve were big on hugs. Bruce had his own issues about physical contact, but he’d ruffle Loki’s hair or pat his back. Jane and Darcy seemed to always know when and when they couldn’t be physically affectionate, some days with them could get rough, especially if his memories were bad.

His mother tutted and smiled, “hello dear. I just wanted to say hi. Don’t let Sam leave late.”

“I won’t,” Loki agreed.

Natasha strutted in. “Hello Mrs. Wilson,” she greeted, “are you doing the cooking today?”

Sam’s Mom laughed. “I don’t cook during holidays. My eldest boy does, just like his daddy.”

She shone with pride. Sam felt a bite of discomfort at that. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to help his brother cook, but he just hadn’t arrived in time lately to do so. “Oh you know we don’t blame you, honey,” his mother cooed, “hurry up and come home. I’ll see you then. Happy Thanksgiving Natasha.”

She hung up. “I think that’s your cue to go,” Natasha chuckled, “Lo go get your bag.”

Loki nodded and skittered out of the room. She turned on Sam. “Are you going to tell me that thing after you’ve told your mother,” she asked.

“Don’t you already know it,” Sam tried to snark, but it came out more bitter.

“No,” she answered.

“No,” he repeated his eyebrows shooting up.

“I know it’s eating you alive and holding you back from life,” she answered, “but I also know that you do too much for us and ask for too little. How am I supposed to deny you privacy when it’s the only thing you ask for?”

Sam felt his throat tighten. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did,” he answered.

Because it was Natasha. Because she had been destroyed in horrible ways, way too young. And the need to know everything was tied to how safe she felt. “I know. That’s why I have to.”

She kissed his check, “go have fun. I’ll see you two in a couple of days.”

She left. Sam went to his room and carefully put the rings into a box and went out to meet Loki. He was sitting in their golf cart his bag gently placed on his lap looking at the map they had made of all of Sam’s family members. “Remember what I said,” Sam started.

“If I feel uncomfortable we can leave and if I start to feel bad I have to tell you,” Loki repeated.

Sam laughed and they set off. An hour later Loki knocked on the apartment door. The gathering was already in full blast. Sam’s Mom shouldered her way to the door and opened it. Music danced past them and Sam watched Loki relax. “There’s my boys!”

She pulled them into a hug and Sam kissed the top of her head. “Ah,” she exclaimed, “well come in! Come in. We’ve been waiting!”

She pulled them both in and Lo was introduced to all of Sam’s cousins and his Sister and his sister in law, and nieces and nephews. “Is Gideon still in the kitchen,” Sam questioned.

“Get him to leave it,” Sarah sighed dramatically, “the only thing harder to get him away from is the Church.”

Gideon had followed their father’s path and had become a minister, and Sam had followed the path to the Air Force. It had worked, even though originally they had both wanted to do the opposite.

Sam guided Loki into the kitchen. Gideon was glaring at a pot giving directions to his brother in law. “Need help,” Sam asked.

The three men in the kitchen turned. “Sam! You’re late!”

The men came tromping up. Sam held his breath waiting to see if Loki would react negatively. He didn't even look overwhelmed. Thank god the Avengers were crazy. “When did you get a kid,” Rubert demanded looking down at Loki.

“He was a POW,” Sam answered, “and he’s got a name.”

Rubert rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry,” he mumbled holding out his hand to Loki, “Rubert. Sam’s brother in law. Luckily I married Sarah while he was away, so I didn’t have to deal with two scary brothers.”

Loki shook his hand back. “Lo,” he answered with a shy and charming smile.

“You’re lucky I’ve known you since you were born or else I would have kicked your ass when I got back,” Sam told him with a laugh.

“How do you like living with Sam,” Gideon asked, “not too boring huh? If he won’t take you out to do anything I’ll give you blackmail material.”

“Isn’t that a sin,” Sam snarked.

“And God forgives all sins,” Gideon agreed.

Loki pressed against Sam’s side and Momma came in. “I got a garden in the roof if you want to see it, Lo,” she announced.

Loki perked up and leaned forward and Sam sent him off. “POW, huh,” Jul their cousin asked, “do they send them all to you now, or what?”

“I volunteered,” Sam answered.

“Of course you did. What should we know about him.”

He’s an alien who’s over a thousand years old, and has one of the most fucked up past in history. He kind of destroyed New York a little, but that wasn’t his fault, and if I had a guess if it wasn’t for a bunch of really old spells that kept him under chain he would be one of the most powerful people in the galaxy.

“His stomach can’t process meat so he’s a vegetarian,” Sam said instead, “and make sure you don’t touch him without asking first. He’s had...a real rough time with a lot of men.”

The words hurt to say and the understanding and anger that came across his families’ faces told him he wasn’t alone. “Of course,” Gideon agreed, “anything else?”

“He’s not really a danger like Bucky was,” Sam admitted.

Loki couldn’t even defend himself now, but when the spell was gone it would be different. Seeing as it wasn’t Sam figured he could sooth that worry. Sam knew that Loki resented not being able to fight, he would feel the same way.

“You wouldn’t bring him if he was,” Jul agreed, “how’d a kid like that end up a POW?”

Sam didn’t hide his frown. “His country was invaded just after he was born,” Sam answered, “and he was kidnapped and raised by the forgiven power, but they acted as if he was more a piece of jewelry than an actual person. His home went through an uprising and part of his adopted family brought him to us while they sort out their countries affairs.”

“Bless that child,” Gideon tutted, “well enough of this. Come help us cook Sam.”

By dinner, Loki had charmed everyone in the house, which didn’t surprise Sam one bit. He had expected Loki to do this. What he wondered was if Loki liked any of them back. There was no time to figure out though. After dinner, Sam’s mother called him into her room.

Sam tried not to groan. “You want to tell me something and don’t act surprised that I know because we both know that I know when any of my kids are troubled,” she scolded shutting the door.

She sat on the bed and patted the spot between her legs. “Well come talk.”

Sam sat between her legs his back against the bed and she began to rub his forehead. Sam had worked out all his problems and confession in this spot for most of his life, and once he sat it became easier to collect his thoughts. Because really there was no easy way to say ‘hey Mom I got married to Rylie when we were off duty in Vermont and then he died, so yeah.’

Sam took the jewelry box out of his bag. “You're not getting married,” she stated as she noticed it.

Sam took in a deep breath. “Technically when I was in the Air Force I did something that wasn’t entirely legal nationwide.”

His mother remained silent as he opened the box. “I got married Mom,” he confessed.

His mother was silent waiting to see if he would continue and when he didn’t she pushed. “To who Baby? How is that illegal?”

The words pressed against Sam’s throat but wouldn’t come out. Tears slid down his cheeks. She whipped them away without looking kissing the top of his head. “Rylie,” he admitted.

His mother was silent for a long minute. “How is that possible? There wasn't any place at the time was there?”

“Vermont legalized it while we were on leave. One of the first fifty homosexual couples to get married in the United States,” Sam admitted.

She slid down to the floor and held him tight and Sam stopped trying not to cry. He broke down in his mother’s arms. She rocked them back and forth and made calming sounds. “I’m sorry Baby. I’m sorry you had to go through that alone.”

When Sam pieced himself together he whipped away his tears. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” he told her hanging his head.

“Don’t say that,” she exclaimed, “how could you tell me?”

“I should have,” Sam stated.

“Sam you went from a black Christian Neighborhood straight to the army. How are you supposed to tell anyone? You’re so brave for telling me now. Your dad would be so proud.”

Years of pressure and fear zapped out of Sam and he started crying again, shaking and unable to stop. As painful as this was, it was release and relief. It was something he needed.

His mother held him until the tears dried out. “Do you still wear your tags,” she asked.

“Yeah,” he admitted pulling them out of his shirt.

She made a give me motion and Sam obediently handed then over immediantly wanting them back. “Which one is his ring,” she asked.

Sam passed the small silver one over. She looped it on with the tags and handed it back. “There now he’s with your heart. That’s where I keep your father’s.”

She patted the spot over her heart. “So tell me all about it. Now that you’ve confessed, you aren’t getting out of it.”

Sam laughed. “Rylie had my heart in his hands the moment he saw me and he knew it,” Sam told her and he talked until his voice was hoarse.

When he finished his mother hugged and kissed him again. “Alright,” he said, “I have a kid to go check on.”

Sam left and went to find Loki. “Hey Lo,” he called waking into the guest room where Loki laid on the floor with his older niece and cousins’ sons.”

“Uncle Sam,” Janie demanded, “what kind of monster are you?”

“Yeah,” Drake agreed, “Lo said he’s never played Candy Land before!”

“I’m not cheating,” Lo announced looking up at Sam.

The other teens frowned at Loki’s sudden defensiveness, about something that no one accused him of. “The only non-obvious way you could cheat is if you were shuffling the deck,” Drake stated, “and you haven’t shuffled the deck.”

Lo looked like he wanted to argue, but he kept his focus on Sam. Sam leaned down looking at the board, making a large show of it. “Let me guess, green?”

Lo nodded. Sam smiled. “You’re doing good,” he praised, “need anything?”

Loki shook his head no seeming puzzled. “ ‘kay,” Sam agreed, “I want in on next game.”

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched them play. Loki lost the first game much to his displeasure and delight. Eventually, they went from board game to board game with family members rotating in and out trying to get to know Lo, and Sam appreciated it.

Finally, evening came and everyone sat at the table to eat leftovers. Janie’s eyes flickered up and down the table and when Moma asked if anyone wanted to say anything. Thanksgiving in the Wilson household was a time for sharing and confessing. Janie locked her jaw. “I have a girlfriend,” she announced her voice firm and steady, “I’m bisexual”

The table was silent for a heart beat and the words escaped Sam’s mouth before he could stop them. “Me too.”

They all looked at him. “You are,” Janie squeaked.

Sam nodded. “I knew you were my favorite uncle for a reason,” she exclaimed jumping up and running over to hug him.

“That is so unfair,” Jul complained, “you came out to me first. I should be your favorite!”

Sam looked at Lo over his nieces curly hair. He was frozen, looking confused and determined and a little scared. Sam wasn’t really sure how well Loki’s brain processed homosexuality and its history and cultural reactions on Earth. Sam figured that Loi thought that some men forced smaller men into sex, but men having sex was something taboo. He seemed alright with Steve and Bucky, but Sam supposed that was because they were both entirely equal that Loki wasn’t worried about a power imbalance. And his past relationship with Rylie didn’t both Loki either, but again they were equal footing. Sam wasn’t really sure if Loki knew that Darcy and Jane were together in the romantic kind of way, or if the atmosphere made him relaxed about the idea.

What Sam did know was that if someone were to react badly to Sam Loki would do everything he could to help Sam, and Sam didn’t want to know what that looked like.

“We’re proud of you,” Gideon announced, “for sharing this with us. Now please tell me you are dating Alice because I have fifteen dollars on Alice.”

“You are the worst preacher ever,” Sam announced as Janie blushed.

Gideon got up and pulled Sam and Janie into his arms. Gideon’s eyes searched his and he suddenly tensed. “Rylie,” Sarah exclaimed beating their brother to the mark.

Sam watched Loki lean forward and Sam recognized the battle stance. He was moving toward Loki before his own panic could reach him. “I’m okay Lo,” he assured the boy.

Loki was shaking, but as he got up and into Sam’s arms the shaking stopped a bit and he glared at Gideon. Right, because Gideon had been as the male head of the house. Sam wasn't sure how Gideon and Sarah had figured out about him and Rylie, but his siblings meddled a lot.

“Sam in all your letters home you mentioned Rylie and in all of our video calls Rylie was there and Rylie is the only thing you won’t talk about with anyone, it wasn’t rocket science,” Sarah pointed out.

Sam pushed everything down. It was one thing to cry with his Mom for an hour it was another to break down in front of the entire family. Not that he thought it was a bad thing it just wasn’t something he was ready for. “Yeah Rylie and I were together,” he confirmed, “since the first night at training, he made me his husband and then he died.”

Janie stared and Sam watched her mind work. “But Vermont was the only state to legalize gay marriage before you got back and they wouldn’t let you get hitched overseas.”.

Sam nodded. “We were sent to Vermont for a two-day leave,” Sam stated, “and we were there the day they started to officiate marriage certificates.”

Janie’s jaw dropped. “But I looked at the records for that day and you weren’t on that list,” she protested.

She noticed the confused looks from the family and shrugged, “I was looking at them for a school project.”

“Well between Rylie’s death and when I got discharged they eradicated the records,” Sam explained.

Sam’s mother jumped to her feet. “They what,” she demanded.

“It’s not a big deal Mom,” Sam answered.

“Don’t lie,” Gideon scolded.

“Like you don’t,” Sam retorted.

“Not the point,” Gideon argued.

“Can we not do this,” Sam requested.

He watched his family listen to his plea. Lo relaxed as well and they stayed for another hour before they went back to the quinjet and back home. “That was interesting,” Loki noted.

Sam nodded. “Want ice cream?”

Loki agreed and they spent their night eating ice cream and watching The Notebook for whatever reason.

Two days later Natasha got back and Sam took her to his room and told her everything. “Thank you for sharing,” she stated when he finished.

Sam nodded. There was a knock on the door. “Sam!”

Sam raced out of the room at Lo’s yelling and Natasha was at his heels. Gideon and their mother stood at the door with Steve standing behind them with an angry look on his face, which was alarming because he was supposed to be in Wakanda.

If it had just been Steve Sam would have shut the door on him. “Hey Sam,” Steve greeted in a voice that said he was righteously angry, “Bucky and I are going out with Clint and Wanda for ice cream. Do you want to join, Lo?”

Loki looked between Sam and his family and nodded. “Get your bag,” Natasha ordered.

Loki nodded and ducked into the house, “don’t forget that the list of his triggers is in there and foods we’ve found out he can’t eat, and-“

“I know Nat,” Steve agreed, “and Bucky carries the same list in his purse. I’ll keep you updated.”

Loki reappeared, nodded at Gideon, kissed Sam’s Mom’s cheek, and slipped off with Steve. “Come in,” Sam invited, “do you want anything to eat?”

He lead his mother and brother into the house completely off guard and Natasha was just as surprised. They sat in the kitchen with fruit punch and pie and Sam waited for his mother to announce what had happened. “We got you a court date,” she announced after small talk.

“A court date,” Sam asked, “for what? The accords are cleared already.”

Gideon handed a file over to Sam. “You deserve to have those records,” he informed him.

Sam felt his throat close. “Oh,” he stated, “I thought we agreed to drop this.”

“Oh,” Natasha asked and opened the folder, “oh,” she agreed and then reached over and squeezed his hand her eyes burning with fury, “I’ll start gathering my contacts.”

“That’s not necessary Nat,” Sam protested, “it’s ok.”

She glared at him. “It’s not okay Sam,” she spat, “the government can’t just erase the parts of us they don’t like.”

Her stare intensified. “Ok Nat,” he agreed and suddenly furry welded up in his chest because Rylie would have hated this.

Rylie had come out day fucking one in the _army_ because he wasn’t satisfied with lies and half-truths. Rylie would have fought this tooth and nail from the beginning and Sam had let it passively happen. And of course, his family had put every effort they could into fixing it. Because that’s what they did.

Sam should have known his mother would do this with his siblings at her heels. “Sarah is making calls at home now,” Mom told him, “the whole community is up in arms. I’m sorry to tell everyone baby, but once you said something at Thanksgiving to the family that secret was gone and you better know that.

Sam felt the whirlwind hit him like a brick. The next thing he knew Pepper was talking to his Mom like they were old friends getting fired up, and Bucky and Steve had stepped back in the house to get Loki’s overnight bag. A sleepover at their house with Peter and Wanda. That sucked because Sam wanted to see his kid, but he didn’t want Loki overwhelmed either. Which was a good thing because at one in the morning they were all at the Ranch House talking and Rylie’s mother showed up at the doorstep and Sam had to fight to not break down.

Sam passed out around five in the morning and was woken up to light shining in his face. He groaned and shifted, but felt a weight against his side. He looked down and saw Loki. Loki looked back up at him. “Hi,” Lo greeted.

“I thought you were at Steve’s,” Sam muttered.

Loki shrugged. “I wanted to see you so I teleported,” he answered, “the house temptress said she would inform him.”

The young god stared at Sam. “I do not understand what is happening.”

“Me either,” Sam agreed, “but basically the government here is pretty shitty and everyone wants the record that I married Rylie to be available to the public so we’re going to fight them.”

“Oh,” Loki answered, “is that why Mrs. Potts said you are going into television today?”

Sam vaguely remembered that. “Yup,” he agreed anyway because he suddenly didn't care what he had to do to fix all of this.

“Are they going to hurt you?”

“They can try,” Sam admitted knowing very well that this wasn’t something a lot of people in power wanted to give him.

Loki looked up at the ceiling. “You’re not a twink,” he said.

Where had that come from? “I’m a twink,” Loki added.

“Loki where did you get that idea,” Sam asked.

“Peter,” Loki explained, “small fragile little things that get squashed by the big ones, but your not small so it’s okay.”

Sam really wished that Peter would ease Loki into gay culture, but this needed to be addressed anyways. “Do you know what consent is?”

“A consent,” Loki asked.

“It’s an agreement between people that say they want to and they are willing to have sex with each other and it refers to the terms in which that agreement stands.”

“When you want to have sex with someone you give your consent to them. When one party isn’t giving consent or isn’t able to give consent that’s called rape, and that messes up a person. And from what I understand you didn’t give consent and you weren’t able to give it. You didn’t want it.”

Loki shivered, but Sam went on. “Relationships can be really different though. When all parties are consenting it’s a good thing. No one is suppose to get hurt and if they do it’s not on purpose. They stop and work it out or leave the relationship. Steve and Bucky, Darcy and Jane, Rylie and I, those are safe relationships and a lot of other people have safe sane and consenting relationships. They want to be together. And for the community of people who fall for people of the same sex, a twink just means a smaller guy who’s more feminine, usually, but they aren’t in danger because of that. For a lot of people in the community, it’s kind of an affectionate term, some don’t really like it. The important thing is that no one hurts them just because they are small and they aren’t weak either.”

Loki looked at Sam his eyes dancing with confusion. “But how do they defend themselves?”

“The usual ways people defend themselves.”

Loki huffed. “They didn’t always force me to submit,” he informed Sam, “I learned to trade myself for favor.”

“Did you want to have sex with them, for yourself? Did you have another option?”

“I learned to enjoy it,” Loki protested.

“It’s still sexual abuse and trauma,” Sam stated, “what happened to you was very bad.”

Loki wiggled. “I’m done with this conversation,” he announced.

“Okay,” Sam agreed and looked over at the time, “we got some time. Want me to put on Dancing with the Stars?”

Loki nodded and they watched a lazy episode together. When it finished Sam’s Mom burst into the room. “Get up,” she exclaimed, “we have things to do. Hi, Lo.”

“Hi,” he answered getting up and shutting off the tv.

Natasha came in before anyone could say anything else. “There you are,” she exclaimed, “let’s get breakfast Lo and I’ll tell you the plans for today!”

Loki looked back at Sam. “I won’t leave without saying goodbye,” Sam assured him.

Loki nodded and left with Natasha. “I like her,” his mother announced, “are you dating?”

Sam groaned. “She’s great, the best really, but hell no.”

His mother laughed. “She’s good with your kid.”

Sam kicked his legs out of bed. “I asked her to help me out with Lo when he arrived, and they’ve grown attached.”

“And you didn’t bring her to Thanksgiving why?”

“Because Nat has her own family to spend time with,” Sam answered, “and we aren’t dating.”

“I don’t care if you are dating,” she snapped, “I care if the family you built here is there for you. Family comes in a lot of different ways Sam and I don’t care one bit what you got as long as you’re happy.”

“I’m happy Mom,” he assured her pulling her into a hug.

She let out a sigh of relief and then went to lead Sam about the whole mess. Four days later Sam was in DC again looking at the shiny courthouses. Bucky was to his left glaring at them and Nat was at his right face timing Loki. Sam was very done with the whole process. It had taken them from their carefully constructed routine and Sam wasn’t sure if that was good for Loki. It definitely left him with less support, but Steve and his mother were there with him for now. And Sam was aware that it was ridiculous that he was concerned with someone babysitting his immortal teenage son, but what frickin' ever. Whatever. He was just tired, wanted his marriage license, and wanted to go home.

“Time,” Bucky muttered.

Bucky lead the two of them out of the car. The news reporters stopped flashing their cameras. Occasionally Bucky would break a few cameras if they got to close to his face and no one was risking that today apparently. The former assassin was scary enough that the reporters had learned to show him respect. Men in military uniforms spanned the halls of the buildings. They glared at Sam, and Natasha, and Bucky.

Sam had been on fifteen different news shows in the last two days explaining his case to the American people. He had gone on Ellen _and_ Oprah. Steve and his mother said that there were protest going across the whole country, but Sam couldn’t think of that. He just wanted his marriage certificate. It hurt in all the ways he had never let it hurt before.

Sam stopped before his brother and Rylie’s mother in front of the courtroom. She didn’t like the attention, but she knew what her son would have wanted. Sam leaned down and kissed her cheek. She took the spot on his arm where Natasha had been, tears leaking down her cheek and a folded flag tucked under her arm.

The five of them walked in. Four hours later Sam walked back out exhausted, but relieved.  He had it and it felt good. He could see Natasha was still gearing up to fight, but he was done for now. Sam was ready to go home, see his kid, and go back to his regular schedule. Reporters rushed him. Bucky snarled and they all stepped back.

They ducked into a car and Rylie’s mother hugged him. “So are you going to visit me more now,” she asked.

“Anything you want Ma’am.”

“Good. I want to meet my grandchild properly,” she announced.

Sam didn’t argue that technically Loki wasn’t his kid, because in truth that was what he was. Sam didn’t ever expect Loki to call him anything like Dad, that might be weird, and besides, there was a lot of trauma attached to that for Loki. “We’ll come and visit soon,” Sam promised.

She smiled at him her face laced with exhaustion. Soon she was away on her flight home escorted by Natasha and Sam was left in the quinjet with Bucky. “Natalia is still angry,” Bucky stated as the quinjet took off.

Sam knew that very well. “I think she’s going to be spending more time in Washington now,” Bucky added his jaw clenching.

“I know,” Sam answered, “and she’ll come home when she’s made sure they can’t erase our history anymore.”

Bucky nodded and wrapped his metal arm around Sam’s shoulder. “Go to sleep Sam.”

Sam relaxed into his friend’s arms. An hour later Bucky nudged Sam awake. “We’re home,” he announced.

Sam groaned and got to his feet. Steve and Loki were waiting at the landing pad. Loki rushed up to Sam the second the door finished opening. “I’m home,” Sam grumbled encosing the boy in his arms.

Sam watched Steve and Bucky kiss and made a gagging sound. Loki laughed and Steve flipped him off. “How was it while I was away,” Sam asked as he and Loki arrived in their house.

Loki set his bag on the end table and started to tell Sam all about it. “Darcy and Jane and I watched scary movies last night, and Pepper took me to see the Legally Blonde musical with Peter.”

Sam fell asleep on the couch listening to Loki talk, and for the first time in a very long time, Sam was at peace.

The days faded into weeks. Loki and Peter got closer and closer with Wanda tagging along at their side whenever she was able, and Shuri when she came to visit. As a result, Tony and Clint gave up their leftover animosity to the demigod. Which made Laura happy since Loki was very good with her kids and was always happy to babysit, not like any of the other Avengers weren’t happy to do so as well. Tony built a dance studio in the rec center claiming it was for Natasha, but everyone knew it was for Loki. Tony would sometimes sneak in and watch the boy dance. He was still perplexed at how the boy was the same demigod as the one who destroyed part of New York, but that didn’t matter anymore.

Peter finally got Loki to use mid guardian technology with Darcy and Jane’s help. Jane told Peter that Loki was probably confused because Asgardian technology was much more advanced. So Sam started to receive text and calls from Loki at work. A lot of the guys teased him about having a hot date, but Sam didn’t mind. He refused to confirm it much to their disappointment, well according to them, he didn’t have a date.

Sam glanced down at his phone as it vibrated.

 

Lo: Look at my big eggplant.

 

“That’s mighty forward of your bae Sam.”

“Alex please stop,” Sam groaned.

“Are you really going to tell me you aren’t in a relationship when some guy is sexting you?”

“No one is sexting me,” Sam argued as Alex stole his phone.

“What kind of name is Lo,” Alex asked, “and Sam eggplant means dick.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “It would if I was sexting someone.”

“Sam you’ve been getting random texts that make you grin all month, we’re happy for you,” Dax stated, “so when do we get to meet the lucky guy?”

“Look at the picture,” Sam ordered.

“Sam we love you and accept you but there is no way I am looking at some random guy’s dick,” Alex yelled.

Sam snatched his phone back and tapped on the picture shoving it back in their faces. “Oh,” Dax stated, “so it’s an actual eggplant.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah like I said.”

“Why is some Lo sending you a picture of an eggplant?”

Sam sighed. “He’s a gardener.”

Both of them stared at him and Sam flipped them off.

 

Sam: Wow, did you win the contest then?

Lo: For eggplants at least. I think his carrots beat me.

Sam: What’s the score now then?”

Lo: 12-14, I’m still winning for now

 

“Sam!”

“Why won’t you pay attention to us anymore!”

“Because you are both annoying,” Sam answered with a playful smile.

 

Sam: What are you doing now?

Lo: We’re going out to eat to celebrate or something.

Sam: Have fun

 

Sam dodged out of the way of his coworkers as they tried to steal his phone again.

 

Steve: We are still meeting up at the VA for lunch today right?

Sam: Yeah, but aren’t you with my kid?

Steve: Bucky has him. I tuned them out when they started arguing about eggplants. I’ve been hanging out with Peter too much.

 

Sam snorted and sent Dax and Alex away so he could finish paperwork. Thirty minutes later Sam was distracted again and in the lobby throwing pens at Alex while Dax laughed at them. “Sam!”

Sam looked up and as result, Alex nailed him in the head with a pen. Sam ignored Alex watching Loki rush into the room. “Lo,” he exclaimed and couldn’t stop the smile from spreading onto his face and pulled him into a hug.

“Lo?” Alex exclaimed, “Sam why in fuck are you dating a child? Is he even legal?”

Loki flinched and Sam glared at Alex. “Alex why are you an idiot? I’m not dating him. I’m his guardian.”

Both men stared at him. “You have a kid,” Dax stated, “damn Sam. How did that happen?”

Sam sighed. “Dax, Alex, this is Lo. Lo these assholes are my co-workers Dax and Alex.”

“Nice to meet you,” Loki told the two men.

“Nice to meet you too Buddy,” Alex answered.

“Where’s Bucky and Steve,” Sam asked Loki.

“Making out in the hallway,” Loki deadpanned.

Sam laughed. “What are they really doing?”

“Bucky is yelling about the price of parking,” Lo answered, “and Steve is trying not to agree with him.”

“So is he yours,” Alex asked.

“Biologically? No,” Sam answered, “but I get the confusion.”

There was loud yelling from down the hallway and Loki sighed. “He is so your kid,” Alex laughed.

The two super soldiers shoved their way into view laughing. “I can’t take you anywhere,” Loki complained.

Steve grinned at him while Alex and Dax roared with laughter. “Lo, you wound me. First the eggplant and now this,” Bucky snickered.

Loki stuck his tongue out at him. “I’m going on lunch,” Sam told Dax and Alex, “I’ll be back in an hour.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Go get lunch with your kid and leave us,” Alex pouted.

“Bye Papa Sam,” Dax added which sent Steve and Bucky into more laughter.

Sam shoved his family out of the building. When he returned to the VA Sam was still smiling. “Well Sam all you need is something pretty to lay down next to at night,” Alex said as he walked in, “and then you got it all.”

“We thought for sure you were seeing someone,” Dax added.

“I don’t need to be with anyone to be happy,” Sam informed the pair, “I’m happy as I am now.”

They shared a look and smiled. “You’re really happy Sam?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Are you deaf and need me to say it clearer?”

“It’s about time you’re happy. You haven’t been well and truly been happy since we’ve known you and it’s good to hear that now.”

Sam supposed that was true. “Whatever,” he grumbled, “go get to work, you’d think the two of you were on break, not me.”

Soon Christmas came. Sam took Loki to meet Rylie’s mother who doted on him much to Loki’s pleasure and they visited his family on Christmas Eve, but on Christmas they were home, with Natasha singing in the living room while Sam baked in the kitchen, Steve was drawing the fireplace while Bucky and Loki played the board game Peter gave Loki for Christmas in front of it. It was a very good day.

“Why doesn’t Loki come to school with me,” Peter asked twirling around on a spinning chair on New Years, “we’re known as a STEM school, but they’ve opened up an arts section of school as well. It’s supposed to foster diversity of ideas and encourage partnership between multiple industries, or something.”

“Kid, Loki doesn’t really need to go to school,” Tony stated, “kind of above the legal age.”

“Well, the state doesn’t know that,” Peter answered continuing his spinning, “but he’s going to get bored, and with the weddings coming up everyone is going to get busy and do you remember how he tried to bake a cake for Christmas and set fire to the third kitchen instead?”

Everyone but Peter paused. “Or what about the week before when he stumbled into a bookshelf in the library, or the day before that when Clint turned his back for five seconds at the shooting range and Loki accidentally stabbed himself with an arrow. Or when he got bored when Sam was at work and Natasha was gone and Bucky and Steve were doing an interview so he was alone for twenty minutes got bored somehow wandered into Dad’s lab and he glued all the screwdrivers down to the table? Or Jane was supposed to be with him, but she turned away after showing him a Rube Goldberg machine online and he got curious and made on in the living room.”

“Stop,” Tony groaned, “please stop.”

Sam felt a tremor go down his spine. Loki was not evil, he was not bad in any way, but Bruce was right. He was deviant. He needed mischief, even if he didn’t intend to cause harm. Sam wasn’t sure if that had been Loki’s true nature or the survival instincts that Loki adopted to save himself. Sam did know that if Loki didn’t have enough attention or stimuli things did not end well.

“Hey Jane,” Bruce asked, “could it be some kind of Asgardian ADHD or something of the sort?”

Jane blinked. “I- actually that would make a lot of sense.”

“Loki is Jotumin, not Asgardian,” Sam remedied them.

“Same idea,” Tony waved off.

Sam did look into the arts program that Peter’s school was opening. Dance and theater, regular arts and creative writings, computer design and all of those things. “Lo,” Sam sighed on the third of January as Loki watched the snowfall on the weather channel.

“Yeah Sam,” Loki asked popping his head up.

He was wearing one of the horrible Christmas sweaters Bucky and Steve had got him, damn them. “What about school,” Sam suggested, “it’ll give you something to do during the day while I am at work and since it’s winter you can’t do much in your garden right now. Peter would go to the same school, Midtown Tech is opening an arts hall. Theater, dancing, music, writing, painting, things like that. Peter thought you might enjoy it.”

Loki slid from his spot on the couch over to Sam looking over his shoulder at the pamphlets. Sam passed them over letting Loki read through them. “They’ll teach me your Midgardian dances,” Loki asked after a long pause.

Sam nodded. “If you want.”

Loki’s eyes filled with excitement. “I’ll take that as a yes then,” Sam pushed.

Loki nodded. “Thank you.”

So Sam filled out the paperwork and Natasha and Loki went online shopping for school supplies and they scheduled Loki’s classes. “Peter you’re going to have to keep an eye on Loki,” Tony said the day before they were set to go for the winter semester, “he can’t defend himself.”

“I know,” Peter answered rolling his eyes.

The next day Sam watched Lo rush down the stairs in his favorite skirt and dark “Bucky Barnes” sweater and eyeliner the way Natasha had taught him to wear it. Natasha pulled him into the lighting and took a few pictures and had them sent to everyone.

“Alright,” she declared, “in the car. You can’t be late.”

Loki nodded and took his backpack from Natasha and went outside. Natasha slunk her way under Sam’s arm and pulled him into a hug. “Today will go well,” she stated more to assure herself than him.

“It will,” he agreed giving her a light squeeze.

Thunder crackled through the house. “Tony didn’t schedule a storm today did he, ” Sam asked because Tony could do weird shit with the weather in the neighborhood, but Natasha was down the hallway before the words could finish escaping his lips.

Loki watched the Bifrost fall from the sky as thunder crackled. No. No. Why was he back? No! Loki felt his back hit Sam’s car and he slid to the ground watching his brother appear a few hundred yards away. Felt when Thor’s gaze settled in him along with the Valkyrie he had brought with. Of course, he had brought her. Thor would need someone to subdue him, he didn’t have the army this time.

“Loki,” Thor roared, “what happened?”

Then Sam was there in between Loki and the Warrior King and Loki sobbed with relief. Sam was mortal, unable to match Thor, but at least Sam wouldn’t abandon him. “Thor backup,” Natasha ordered.

“What is this,” Thor demanded.

“You can’t go near him,” she stated.

“Who the fuck is this guy again. He looks familiar.”

“That’s Thor Babe.”

“Oh shit.”

“Why can I not see my brother,” Thor demanded.

Loki let Sam pick him up and take him away as he was frozen in terror.

Natasha assessed Thor who was the picture of panic and frustration, but she waited until Sam had taken Loki back into the house. “I came as soon as I received your message,” Thor added, “my friends what is going on?”

“Thor!”

Darcy and Jane arrived with Bruce on their heels. Jane slapped him across the face without hesitation. The women besides Thor snarled but also laughed. Thor held out his hand to keep her back looking down at Jane with a crushed expression. “I’m sorry Jane,” he answered clearly still confused.

“Might want to hear the story before you apologize, buddy,” Darcy exclaimed patting the demigod’s shoulder, “let’s go to the Ranch House.”

She gently tugged him away. Everyone followed. Natasha almost felt bad for Thor the confusion and desperation that was clear on his features, but she didn’t have time to pity him, she had a child with Sam who needed her to keep him safe from his past and his own mind. So Natasha had no pity. She had only rage that the older brother had refused to see how broken the younger was.

They sat in the kitchen. Tony had taken Peter to school and Wanda was being dropped at college as well by Rhodey and Clint. “Friends what is going on,” Thor asked as soon as they were all sitting.

“You can’t go near Loki,” Natasha stated.

“Why not?”

“He thinks you’re going to abuse him,” Bruce stated.

“He knows that Odin is dead and you handed him away to his enemies,” Bucky interrupted, “he knows that’s what Odin told him you would do. He thinks you’re following in your father’s footsteps, dressing him up in a spell, a muzzle, chains, and a damn book to control him so you can whore him out. So you can use him and dispose of him as needed. All those skills he learned lying and tricking and stealing and pleasuring men for your use to gain power and territory.”

Confusion and horrification were deep in Thor’s face. “That can’t be true,” Thor stated, “our father and Loki never saw eye to eye, but-“

“He did turn your sister into a murdering bloodhound and then banish her,” the women by his side interrupted.

Thor spared her a quick glance. “Everyone this is the Valkyrie Brunnhilde, my new second in command,” Thor quickly introduced, “forgive me for not making the proper introductions earlier.”

His face was ashen though. “Why would Loki not tell me of this?”

“How often were you around him growing up, would you have listened to him? No,” Natasha spat, “that is a conversation you need to have with him one day. Today you are staying away from him.”

Steve offered Thor and Brunhilde a sympathetic tour of the Neighborhood while Natasha rushed back to Sam’s house. Loki was fast asleep in his bed with Sam carefully keeping watch.

“I forgot about that message,” Sam said as she entered, “I thought we had at least a few years to figure this out.”

Natasha sat by his side looking down at their boy. “What do we need to do,” she asked.

“Whatever Lo needs when he wakes up,” Sam answered his shoulders tensing as he leaned back.

Natasha recognized it as Sam buckling down for a long fight. She had seen him do it time and time again and she hoped that it wouldn’t lead to his downfall and feared the day it did. She leaned her head against his chest and they waited.

Loki woke up the next afternoon his gaze focusing on Sam and Natasha sitting beside his bedside leaning against each other in quiet sleep. It immediately calmed him. He owed a lot to them. For this peace and safety, they had given them in their few mortal months. The love they had poured into his heart. It made Loki want to sob. It often made him feel sick and dirty to have such people willing to fight for him both against other people and for his state of mind.

Each memory was precious and it would be these memories that he treasured until he died. The ones he escaped to when the pain became too much. The family who had truly adopted him with love and commitment when they had so many reasons not to.

But Thor was back. Had he felt Loki’s pleasure and health? Had he grown bored of acting as a malevolent king and wanted his plaything? Maybe in order for Asgard to rise again, Thor needed to trade him off. Thor would take him from here whether Loki was willing to go or not. And if he was not willing to go the Avengers would fight for him. However, they were not god’s and Loki would not risk their safety for his own happiness. If they were hurt trying to help him he didn’t know what he would do. What lengths he would turn to Avenge them.

Loki placed a quilting spell on his feet and let them dance across the room for one last time. He would not be dancing freely again. Could not dance freely again. If Thor learned about his dance then he might twist it into something dark.

Loki packed away his memories one by one as he returned himself to the form that Thor had known him as. As the Asgardian Trickster. His heart hurt looking at his face. The light and laughter and fulfillment had never belonged on this face. Still, he was handsome and that had always been enough. He combed out his hair placing it just so and then he found the most desirable whorish outfit in his closet he could find. Blue with silver tracing, maybe that would please Thor. By the time Loki had fixed his appearance, he had finished packing the memories away.

Loki teleported to the vault Tony kept his book. His hand ghosted on the cover, but he would not look at it. Instead, he sent out his magic to search for Thor and found him at one of the houses in the Neighborhood, so he teleported himself there.

Inside, the bedroom was already a mess, a respectable mess, but a mess still the same. The bed was turned out and Loki felt sick at the idea of climbing inside it. From a door inside the bedroom, a light was on and the shower was going music loudly playing. Loki set the book on the bed, but couldn’t bring himself to get on it. Instead, he went to the center of the room and sunk to his knees fanning them out and lowering his head till his hair touched the ground artfully pooling in front of his face. He placed his hands tightly behind his back and summoned a set of chains in front of him so Thor could tie him up at his leisure. Then Loki the Whore if Asgard waited.

He did not wait long until the music switched off and the bathroom door clicked open, but he did not dare move a muscle. “Loki,” Thor asked.

Loki kept his eyes downcast as he felt Thor approach. The larger man knelt beside him and gently tugged his chin up so they were eye to eye. “Brother what is the meaning of this,” Thor asked his voice soft.

Loki could hardly bear it. Why would Thor act so sweet if he was going to be cruel? “Loki,” Thor repeated, “Brother. Tell me what is going on in your head.”

“Pleasing you,” Loki answered sweetly.

Thor jerked away disgust written on his face. “You think I want that,” he demanded rising to his feet.

Loki allowed himself to flinch. Allowed himself to be a scared little thing trembling at the power before him. He didn’t speak. “Loki. Please. You don’t look well like that. Get up. Please.”

Loki rose to his feet keeping his head down. “I do not know what is going on and I do not like it,” Thor admitted, “where is your clever tongue brother. You’ve always met me as an equal. What is this?”

He heard Thor walk over to the bed his hands grasping at the book. He threw it back down and it flipped open. Screams and moans filled the air. It didn’t matter what act it was depicting. It didn’t. It only mattered how Thor ran into the bathroom and retracted. The screams got louder and louder and finally, blissfully they stopped. Thor retracted again and Loki dared to glance over at the book. To see a very young version of himself being snapped into chains and a muzzle while the man on top of him kept moving. Thor walked back into the room staring at the display no longer than a moment before shutting it.

Thor grabbed the book and tossed it into the fire. Loki jerked. What was that supposed to mean? Thor came to a stop in front of Loki again collapsing to his knees. “Brother. You must forgive me. I never knew,” he exclaimed tears leaking down his cheeks, “I never thought. If I had I would have stopped it. I swear it. I’m sorry. Loki you are free. Never again. I swear it.”

Thor grabbed the chains at his feet and snapped them. Loki flinched and then his muzzle appeared. “You are a free man Loki,” Thor added and crushed the piece of metal.

When Loki didn’t react Thor grunted, “I do not own you Loki.”

At that Loki finally, finally reacted. Nails scrapped down Thor’s cheek. “You didn’t act that way when you chained me down and brought me here,” he screamed a sob tearing out of his throat, “you are a liar! I would have followed you willingly. You didn’t have to do this.”

Loki sunk to the ground in a fit of sobs his chest heaving. Thor texted Natasha. “Natasha is coming to get you,” Thor announced, “I am going to go release the bindings. I admit I do not fully understand this, but I am sorry for my part in it. When you are ready to speak with me again I will be waiting.”

Thor departed after that and two minutes later Loki felt his magic being released allowing him full control over it, rather than the partial control he previously had. It came back to him like air after drowning. Once that registered in his mind he was gone. Natasha and Sam were furious when their child was not where Thor had claimed he would be. Tony hoped he never saw Sam that mad ever again.

The result was Tony scanning the entire neighborhood with Thor giving them all a troubled and suffering look. The shapeshifter was gone and would appear again when he wanted to. Thor knew this, new that there was a chance that they wouldn’t know even if he did show up again in another form.

No one relaxed until Brunnhilde spoke up after Tony growled. “He could be anywhere in the world.”

“He’s not anywhere,” she butted in, “he’s with the people like him.”

No one was sure what that meant, but they waited.

A week passed and Loki looked up from his work and saw the New York Temptress walk in a bundle of blankets in her arms. Janice got to her feet and greeted Mj who dropped her disinterested glare for a moment and handed the blankets over.

Loki climbed to his feet and meet Mj. “Time to go home,” she announced.

Loki sighed. “Ok,” he agreed.

He waved goodbye to the women at the shelter and followed the Temptress out the door. He held out his hand to her and she took it allowing him to teleport them to the Ranch House in the Neighborhood. The front door clicked open and Loki watched Sam run out.

Sam knew Loki had come home the second he arrived. It had him moving out the door before he could explain himself. The fact that Loki was in the body of a large Hispanic man didn’t detour Sam one bit. He knew his kid. And Natasha did too. They had Loki in their arms at the same time and Loki shifted down to the child they had come to know him as.

“Leave a note next time,” Natasha ordered harshly.

None of them let go. “Let’s get you home,” Sam tugged Loki down the road, “thank you Mj.”

“I was tired of his misery,” she answered and went into the ranch house.

“Where have you been,” Natasha asked Loki, as Sam made hot chocolate.

“I went to a Women’s shelter,” Loki answered, “I like to volunteer and help them.”

Suddenly Brunnhilde’s comment made sense. Sam set the hot chocolate down in front of all of them and took his seat. “I think I do not have a proper understanding of what happened,” Loki admitted after a long sip, “and I should have known this. Thor is a horrible liar. But I don’t understand what did happen.”

Neither Sam nor Natasha said anything waiting for Loki to ask. “Did you know I was missing this?”

Natasha drummed her fingers against the table. “We believe what you experience,” she told him, “but while Thor lacks common sense he has never been anything but pure of heart. We were very cautious about this.”

Loki froze the cup ice crinkling over it until it was a frozen cube. “Thor did not know,” he stated.

“Thor didn’t know,” Sam confirmed taking his hand which was as cold as ice, but that didn’t concern him.

The cup defrosted and Loki sighed. “What happens now then?”

“What do you want to happen,” Natasha asked joining her hand to the pile.

Loki looked away. “Does that matter?”

“Of course it does,” Sam assured, “it always matters.”

The cup cracked, but the coffee stayed there frozen making a soft thunk. “I want to stay,” he answered.

Sam felt Natasha’s body relax and he breathed easier. “Good,” Sam breathed.

Loki looked back over at them and tears rolled down his cheeks again. “We’ll be here for you as long as you want to stay,” Natasha promised.

Loki took in a deep breath. “Thank you.”

“What do you need from us,” Sam asked.

Loki pieced the mug back together and melted the coffee. “I need to explain everything to Thor,” Loki decided, “and I missed school.”

Natasha nodded. “When do you want to speak to him?”

“Now,” Loki requested.

There was a silence in the room, but then Sam moved pulling Loki into a hug before he called Thor. Natasha led Loki to the living room and he curled up on the couch a blanket wrapped around him. Bucky and Steve arrived before Thor did. “I’ll be right outside the door,” Bucky promised kneeling down beside the boy, “and if you ever try to turn yourself in again, I will burn your pumpkin patch.”

Loki laughed. “Alright,” he agreed.

Steve nodded. “I’m helping Sam stress bake,” he offered with a shrug, but that made Loki laughed as well.

They left and a moment later Thor walked in. His hair was still short, but it looked better styled now. He was wearing black sweatpants and a sweatshirt. “Your fashion sense is horrendous,” Loki complained.

Thor laughed sitting at the opposite end of the room. “How are you brother,” Thor asked.

“Sam tells me I have PTSD, depression, maybe separation anxiety, and a handful of character defects and poor coping mechanisms that all lead to behavioral issues that make me a handful,” Loki chuckled, “apparently I need attention or I’ll get into trouble.”

He put his head on his knees. “Not that I blame Peter for saying things like that.”

Thor stared at him unblinking. “You don’t know what any of that means,” Loki sighed, “I wish you were smarter.”

“So do I,” Thor agreed.

“I need to tell you what happened,” Loki informed him, “and you can’t say anything until I’m done, because once I start I won’t be able to stop, and if you try to stop me I will break. Do you understand?”

“Anything you need,” Thor promised.

Loki nodded. “I have a father,” Loki began, “he rolls his eyes when I dance across the couch to get his attention, but when I ask for it he always gives it to me, and my Mother shares stories with me so I can share some with her.”

Thor’s eye twinkled in confusion but he stayed silent. “Before I get to that,” Loki pondered, “I need to tell you about my birth-”

And so Loki talked and Thor listened. Neither moved until Loki had finished. Thor cried. He sobbed. Thor had never been the smartest Asgardian, but he had amazing empathy. “I was stolen from my first family and kept apart from my second. I will stay with this one,” Loki finished.

They both took in a shaking breath and Loki quivered. “Sam,” he yelled.

Sam was beside him in an instant and Loki reached for him. Loki’s breath came in ragged pants and Sam helped him breathe through it. “Are you done,” Sam asked.

Loki nodded so Sam picked him up. “Thank you, Thor,” Sam said, “but we’re tapped out for today.”

 Thor stood. “Thank you, my friend, I can not repay you for your generosity, and thank you, brother, for sharing with me today. I will depart until you ask for me,” Thor stated.

Thor left and Sam took Loki up to his room. Loki was bedridden for a day the memories he had brought up to much for him, but he was back on his feet the day after that. He practiced ballet with Natasha and fought with Wanda over a cake recipe and Sam knew Loki would be okay.

Three days later Loki sat in his garden alive now despite the winter. Now that his magic was released he used it to put himself at ease. In this case that meant making his garden grow in the winter much to Bucky’s frustration, because Magic was cheating. Thor joined him looking at what his brother had created. Natasha watched from a polite distance.

“Hi,” Loki greeted.

“You look like you belong here,” Thor noted.

“Maybe I do,” Loki answered with a laugh and Thor offered him a smile taking a seat on a bench looking up at Loki from where he sat on a flower bed’s stone wall.

Loki drummed his fingers against the stone then his fingers danced over his wrist, empty of chains but still feeling them. “I want to know why you did that to me,” Loki announced and then gulped, “I don’t understand. I was being _good_.”

“The Universe believes that you are dead,” Thor pointed out, “and if you had come with me they would have found out the truth. I didn’t want to risk your life until we were settled. So I needed you to come here. And I needed them to be unafraid of you, but mostly I did not trust you.”

Loki was not hurt, he had known he didn’t have Thor’s trust but he needed to hear it. He nodded. “If you had asked me, I would have followed you.”

Thor gulped. “What do you want now,” Thor asked, “I can not make up for the past, but I will help to ensure you of your freedom.”

Loki smiled. “I appreciate that. I’m going to stay here,” Loki informed him, “I have school tomorrow.”

Thor laughed. “You are in very good hands then. If you ever wish to return Asgard opens its arms to you.”

“And what about you,” Loki asked, “are your arms open to me?”

“Of course,” Thor exclaimed, “anything you want from me.”

“I don’t want guilt,” Loki told him turning his lips up into a cruel snarl, “or pity. I made my choices in life and I do not regret them. I want what I’ve wanted for centuries. I want your love and nothing else.”

Thor nodded. “I’ll prove that to you one day then,” he announced, “and I’ll come back to visit as soon as I can.”

Loki looked away from him now disinterested. While Loki loved his brother he was not ready to fix their relationship. While he was glad to come clean they would one day need to talk about it. But that was not needed now. Loki needed to find himself and this was the best place to do it.

Thor left that afternoon with Valkyrie on his heels, who said a fond farewell to Natasha. Mj was there and she had a word with the women before she left. “Well Lo,” Tony said resting his chin on top of Loki’s head, “I got to say I’m glad that I don’t cause the most drama here anymore.”

Loki pinched him and Tony danced out of reach. “Come on,” Tony whined “I’m only teasing. Now go get ready.”

“For what,” Loki asked.

“Pepper got everyone tickets to see Swan Lake tonight,” Tony explained his eyes sparkling, “it’s your congratulations for dealing with trauma celebration night. Which needs a better name SAM,” Tony yelled the last part glaring at the other man.

“Go to hell Tony,” Sam spat.

“Yeah go to hell Tony,” Bucky copied.

Steve popped up behind the pair and Tony pointed a finger at him. “Don’t you dare Rogers!”

“Go to hell Tony,” Steve shouted.

All three men shot off and Tony ran in pursuit. Pepper chuckled by Loki’s side and Natasha handed him a gift-wrapped jewelry box. “Something pretty to wear tonight,” she told him, “Pepper helped get it.”

The wrapping was an emerald green. He ran a finger over the silver bow. He pulled at the bow and let it twirl through his fingers before he carefully unwrapped the box popping the lid open. It was an intricate bracelet or maybe a wrist cuff? “Well Pepper knew how to get it made, and Clint suggested the designs to Steve who drew it, and Bucky added the flower indents to it, and Tony might have classed it up a bit, but it was my idea.”

Loki took the jewelry out of the box. They were composed of silver snakes intertwined small flowers for scales and green emerald eyes. He turned them over and felt his throat tighten. “I mean we all did a little something, Rhodey and Bruce argued for three days if bracelets were a good idea or not,” Natasha added, “but Sam he had the engravings done.”

On the left cuff, it read. Will _you stay?_

And the right cuff answered. _Yes_

Loki whipped tears away from his cheeks and Sam appeared like he always did. “Thank you” his whispered “I can’t thank you enough.”

Sam hugged him. “I’m glad you like it. Now let’s go get ready.”


End file.
